Fairy Ring
by reic.2410
Summary: Dos hermanos fueron atrapados debido a un libro mágico y terminaron en un mundo donde la magia es normal y de uso cotidiano. Sin embargo, los [Phantoms] derrotados por Souma Haruto ahora están de regreso y en ese mundo. Yatagami Yuuto deberá pelear contra ellos siendo ahora el nuevo Kamen rider Wizard junto a la ayuda de los magos de Fairy Tail.
1. Un nuevo mago en Fiore

**Prologo**

* * *

Yatagami Yuuto, 17 años, un chico de complexión algo entrenada de cabello negro y ojos azules, estaba caminando por la vereda hacia una dirección. Tenía un estuche de guitarra puesta en su espalda, la cual traía, a parte del propio instrumento que se coloca ahí, algunas de sus cosas, donde algunos de ellos son juguetes de su personaje favorito.

Souma Haruto, también conocido como Kamen rider Wizard, el mago de la esperanza.

Dentro de su mochila traía el WizarDriver, todos los anillos, incluidos los de la película y los que usa Wiseman. También tiene el Dragotimer, un juguete de Wizard Dragon, el WizSwordGun y el AxCalibar. Además de eso, traía otros artículos que le gustaban de Mahou sentair Magiranger.

A Yuuto le gustó mucho esa serie rider. La encontró fascinante y única, aparte de lo alentadora que era en la vida de uno, ya que enseña a nunca perder la esperanza sin importar como se ponga la situación. Que siempre habrá un mañana o un milagro que se pueda creer si jamás renuncias.

El joven no pudo evitar recordar algo que lo desanimo un poco, pero no era tiempo para eso, debía ir al hospital.

* * *

-Hospital-

Yuuto: Disculpe.-Hablo llamo a la recepcionista al entrar en el edificio.

-¿Si?

Yuuto: Soy Yatagami Yuuto. Estoy aquí para ver a Yatagami Mitsuki.-Respondió y la mujer miro la computadora.

-Ah sí, por favor, adelante.- Dijo mientras permitía el paso y el chico agradeció antes de ir al ascensor.

Al entrar en uno de los ascensores, Yuuto presiono el N°3 para dirigirse hacia el 3er piso para ir a ver a Mitsuki….su hermana menor y tiene 15 años. La razón de que este en el hospital es por algo que sucedió por un incidente.

Hace 7 años hubo un accidente automovilístico que mató a sus padres. Se dirigían a su casa luego de unas vacaciones donde un camión paso de forma brusca he hizo que se estrellaran. Solo Yuuto y Mitsuki sobrevivieron, pero sus padres no. Sin embargo, el golpe que recibió Mitsuki la dejo en coma, dejando a Yuuto como el único verdadero sobreviviente de esa tragedia.

Ambos estuvieron internados en un hospital hasta que dieron de alta al chico, quien se había quedado solo en su casa por el hecho que su hermana tendría que estar internada en el hospital.

Para su fortuna, los padres de ambos tenían un seguro de vida, por lo que les dejo bastante dinero para que Mitsuki pudiera continuar recibiendo tratamientos y que Yuuto pudiera seguir manteniéndose en su casa…pero no para siempre.

Viendo la situación, Yuuto vendió la casa junto a algunas cosas con la ayuda de un pariente lejano que tiene, aunque este no se preocupo tanto por él. Luego de eso y recibir el dinero, se cambio a un departamento bastante pequeño que servía para que viviera uno o dos personas.

Yuuto puso más empeño en sus estudios para conseguir el mejor empleo que le entregue un gran sueldo que le permita mantener los tratamientos de su hermana aparte de hacer trabajos a medio tiempo para tener en caso de emergencia.

De esa forma los años pasaron y llegamos a la actualidad, donde luego de 7 años, su hermana todavía no despierta. La ha estado pasando trabajando para mantenerla a parte de visitarla, donde en cada momento le toca una canción con la esperanza que eso la despierte.

Muchos dicen que Mitsuki jamás despertara y que era mejor desconectarla para darle el descanso que merecía. Sin embargo, Yuuto mantuvo la esperanza que algún día despertara y evito que le dieran el fin a su hermana. Es una de las razones por la que le gusta Wizard…pues siempre hay una esperanza que se puede mantener a pesar de las dificultades.

Ese programa salió en días después de su accidente, como si fuera un mensaje que le dijera que perseverada y no perdiera la fe.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Yuuto camino y entro directamente a una habitación, donde adentro se encontraba una chica de 15 años de cabello negro y estaba dormida en una cama con bata de hospital.

Esa chica es Yatagami Mitsuki y es la hermana de Yuuto. La habitación donde ella estaba era simple y sin muchas cosas que no fueran del hospital para su tratamiento a excepción de una marco con la foto de la familia y un peluche de Mandora Boy, el favorito de Mitsuki.

Yuuto entro y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y miro a su hermanita. Le dolía verla así, pues ya lleva 7 años en coma y sin ningún signo de despertar. Había veces que Yuuto peno que seria mejor desconectarla y dejar que descanse en paz…pero había otra parte que se negaba a hacerlo.

Yuuto: Hola Mitsuki. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que vine ¿no?-Pregunto sin recibir respuesta, ni siquiera una reacción…cosa que ya se esperaba.- ¿Sabes? Mis estudios van bien. Logre mantenerme en Tōtsuki, pero con mucho esfuerzo y suerte. Ahora voy en tercer año y si sigo bien, tal vez logre graduarme si la suerte está de mi lado.

Escuela privada Tōtsuki, una escuela prestigiosa de cocina donde solo el 10% de los estudiantes son capaces de llegar a segundo año. Yuuto era un buen cocinero y tuvo que pelear mucho para lograr pasar las diferentes pruebas que le ponía la escuela.

Se alojo dentro de uno de los terrenos de la escuela, en la estrella polar. Era un lugar que se veía viejo y tenía mucha gente rara, pero las ideas y consejos de todos le ayudo a mejorar en su cocina y mantenerse en la escuela.

En eso recordó a la persona que lo inscribió, su maestro de cocina que más de una vez lo hizo probar uno de sus "experimentos". Platillos que eran tan horribles que parecía no querer irse de su boca sin importar cuanto intentar sacar de su paladar. Esos platillos lo dejaron marcados de por vida.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar sus traumas y mirar a su hermanita.

Yuuto: En todo caso, conseguí un nuevo libro que leer. Alguien lo dejo tirado y la portada se ve interesante. Así que veamos qué es lo que dice.-Explico para abrir el libro…y quedar perplejo.-¿Eh?

El contenido del libro era puros garabatos. No era ningún lenguaje que Yuuto conociera. Cuando uso su traductor de su teléfono con la función de la cámara, este no lo reconoció como ningún tipo de idioma conocido.

Yuuto: ¿Qué raro, tal vez por eso lo tiraron?-Se dijo mientras miraba las otras páginas y todas estaban iguales, hasta con dibujos de lo que el reconoció como círculos mágicos.- Bueno, si no es leíble, no tiene caso que lo conserve.

Bajo en libro para dejarlo en su mochila, pero mientras lo hacía, por accidente, se cortó con una de las hojas del libro.

Yuuto: Au~.-Se quejo mientras se agitaba la mano con la herida mientras dejo el libro caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, sin que él lo notara, una de las gotas de su sangre cayo al libro, el cual tenía una página con un círculo en el medio. La gota de sangre cayo justo en el medio del circulo y este brillo.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Miro confundido como el libro brillo para luego quedar boqui abierto al ver como salió un poderoso tornado de él.-¿¡P-Pero qué diablos!? ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-Grito mientras miraba el tornado, donde la cima se giró y se vio la parte superior del vórtice en el. Este empezó a chuparlo. Yuuto se resistió, pero quedo espantado al ver como su hermano floto y fue atrapada.- ¡MITSUKI~!

Yuuto salto y abrazo a su hermana, mientras él y ella fueron atrapados y finalmente atrapados por el tornado…antes de ser totalmente succionados y tragados por el libro.

La sala quedo en silencio y una enfermera entro, viendo el lugar en completo orden a excepción del libro en el suelo.

-¿Qué raro? Juraría haber escuchado alguien aquí dentro.-Comento mientras tomaba el libro y lo ponía en una mesa.

* * *

-Vista universal-

_El reino de Fiore._

_Un país neutral con una población de 17 millones de personas._

_Es un mundo de magia._

_Se compra y se vende en todas partes como elementos normales._

_Un reino donde la magia está profundamente arraigada en la vida de las personas._

_Incluso hay algunos que viven de la magia._

_Estas personas son conocidas como los magos._

_Estos magos pertenecen a muchos gremios diferentes y aceptan trabajos que se les presentan._

_Hay muchos gremios dispersos por todo Fiore, pero hay un cierto gremio en cierta ciudad ... un gremio donde innumerables leyendas nacieron una vez, más aún una que continuará haciendo leyendas en el futuro._

_Su nombre es Fairy Tail._

_Hoy es el comienzo de otra leyenda, alguien que ha ganado el poder de una antigua Magia ... el Mago conocido como ... ¡Wizard!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mago en Fiore**

En un bosque, un portal se abrió y algo salió de ella. Yuuto era quien salió del portal mientras abrazaba a Mitsuki y se usó como almohada humana para que ella no fuera impactada en el momento de caer al suelo.

Yuuto: Ou~, eso duele.-Gimió mientras se levantaba un poco mientras tenía cuidado con su hermanita. La reviso y suspiro de alivio al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño…antes de notar su alrededor.- ¿Eh?

El lugar definitivamente no era el hospital, ni mucho menos en una ciudad. Esto se debía a que estaban en un espeso bosque.

Yuuto: ¿Dónde diablos estoy?-Se pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor y sacaba su cabeza para mirar alrededor.

El chico comenzó a ver el lugar y no había signos de una ciudad cerca. ¿Cómo fue que termino en un bosque tan de repente?

En eso…escucho a alguien toser detrás de él.

Yuuto se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos al ver que la persona que tosía era nada más ni nadie menos que…

Yuuto: ¿Mitsuki?-Su hermanita. Mitsuki estaba tosiendo y gimiendo un poco.- ¡Mitsuki!

El chico rápidamente fue al lado de su hermanita, quien empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco. Cuando los abrió, su vista era borroso y no veía nada claramente. Eso solo tardo unos segundos antes de que se aclarara y viera de Yuuto.

Mitsuki: Onii…chan…- Susurro lentamente dejando impactado al chico. Este simplemente no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y dejo que cayeran mientras la abrazaba.- Onii-chan, ¿qué te pasa?

Yuuto: ¿Pues qué crees…? ¿Sabes cuantos días me tuviste preocupando hasta la muerte cada hasta que despertaras?-Contesto mientras su voz temblaba al ver a quien quería despierta luego de años.

Yuuto soltó el abrazo y miro a su hermana, viendo que ahora se veía mejor que nunca en comparación a cuando estuvo en cama. Sin embargo, Mitsuki también lo vio y quedo sorprendida.

Mitsuki: ¡Onii-chan, te hiciste más grande!

Yuuto: Jajajaja. Claro que no, solo crecí naturalmente…como tu.-Contesto agarrando un espejo que tenía en su mochila para mostrarle su reflejo…dejándola impactada.

Mitsuki: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Yo también soy mayor!? ¿¡Qué pasó Onii-chan!?-Pregunto con gran sorpresa y Yuuto suspiro con pesar.

Yuuto: Has estado dormido durante mucho tiempo, Mitsuki. Más específicamente…7 años.-Confeso antes de relatarle la verdad…incluyendo a lo que le paso a sus padres.

Mitsuki: N-No puede ser…-Susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba a su hermano de los brazos.- Por favor… dime que esto es una broma…

Yuuto la abrazo cariñosamente, para decirle la verdad manteniendo el daño sentimental al mínimo que podría ser posible.

Yuuto: Lo siento.-Fue todo lo que dijo, pero el significado era claro.

Mitsuki se quedó en silencio antes de comenzar a llorar en los brazos de su hermano. El dolor de saber que sus padres ya no estaban era grande, demasiado para una chica que tiene la mentalidad de una niña de 8 años.

Yuuto: Se que es doloroso, yo también estuve así durante varias noches. La única razón por la que seguí adelante es porque eso querrían nuestros padres y también el hecho que estabas viva.- Explico mientras acariciaba la cabeza Mitsuki, tratando de aliviar su dolor.- Así que no te preocupes. Se que lograras enfrentarlo como yo, además de que todavía estoy aquí.

Mitsuki: Entonces prométeme algo.- Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de Yuuto y lo miraba a la cara.- No me dejes. ¿De acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, no me dejes. ¿Me lo prometes?

Yuuto sintió que más que ser una pregunta, era una exigencia. Sonrió al ver que es la misma Mitsuki que recordaba antes de empezar a acariciar su cabeza.

Yuuto: Por supuesto que lo hare. No me voy a separar de mi única familia que me queda tras recuperarla luego de 7 años. No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo feliz a Mitsuki.

En eso, Yuuto ayudo a levantar a Mitsuki, pero está cayo al suelo.

Yuuto: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Mitsuki: S-Si…pero mi siento algo cansada…-Murmuro preocupando al chico.

Era obvio que su cuerpo este así, pues paso los últimos 7 años en cama y acaba de despertar de su coma. Es obvio que esta demasiado débil por eso.

Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, la mano izquierda de Mitsuki, que en su dedo medio estaba el [Please Ring] que Yuuto le puso cuando lo obtuvo por primera vez a parte de ponerle el [Hope Ring] por otro lado, pero la mano con el [Please Ring] callo y se puso al frente de la hebilla de mano que traía Yuuto en ese momento…causando algo increíble.

**[Please! Please!]**

Esto llamo la atención de ambos y bajaron la mirada, donde la hebilla de Yuuto se ilumino antes de que luz amarilla saliera de ahí y fuera recurriendo el cuerpo de Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: O-Onii-chan…¿Qué es esto?

Yuuto: Esto es…-Susurro mientras miraba el espectáculo antes de casi caerse.

El chico se sintió un poco cansado después de que terminó el proceso, se sintió raro perder las fuerzas tan de repente. Por otra parte, Mitsuki se paró y se miró.

Mitsuki: Vaya, me siento llena de energía ahora.-Dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo y el chico quedo sorprendido por eso.

Él lo reconoció. Era el método en que Haruto le daba su mana a Koyomi, todo eso gracias al poder mágico que tenía el rider junto al anillo mágico.

En eso, Yuuto se percató que su hebilla y el anillo que le puso a Mitsuki solo son juguetes, nada que pudiera realizar eso. Por ende, si funciono, eso significaría una sola cosa.

Puso una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un anillo de él. Este era grande con la figura de un dragón saliendo de una especie de portal. Con el en su mano, se lo coloco y lo puso frente a su hebilla.

**[Conect! Please!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón y un circulo mágico salió al lado de Yuuto.

Yuuto: Wow…-Susurro impresionado mirando circulo.

Mitsuki: Onii-chan, ¿Qué es ese círculo y de donde salió?-Pregunto mirando el circulo con la marca de Wizard en ella.

Yuuto: Este Mitsuki, es un círculo mágico…y fue creado a través de mi nuevo poder.-Contesto para meter la mano.

Yuuto pudo sentir que el interior del circulo mágico era espeso y con un raro sentimiento a la piel, pero nada desagradable. Lo más seguro es que era un espacio mágico especial que permite almacenar cualquier cosa en su interior, pues el no conocía ningún lugar donde quisiera conectar su hechizo.

Siguió husmeando en su interior hasta que agarro algo y lo saco. Ambos hermanos miraron el objeto que saco el chico y que era…

Yuuto: ¿Una maseta?-Murmuro mirando dicho objeto que era de color blanco y con tierra adentro.- ¿Qué hace una maseta dentro de mi espacio mágico?

Mitsuki: Oye Onii-chan.-Hablo llamando la atención de su hermano.- Me parece que he visto esta maseta antes.

Yuuto: ¿De verdad?-Mitsuki asintió.- ¿En dónde?

Mitsuki: No estoy segura, pero…-En eso nota algo.-Onii-chan, hay una planta en ella…y me pareció ver que se movía.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-Miro en el interior de la maseta y de verdad había una planta…cuyas hojas se movieron un poco.- ¿Qué es esto?

Yuuto tomo la planta y la jalo hacia arriba. Ambos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la planta tenía la forma de una criatura, con torso, brazos, cara y todo. Sin embargo, esta abrió sus ojos de un golpe y…

¿?: ¡IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dio un tremendo grito.

Yuuto y Mitsuki dieron su propio grito al escuchar el grito de la criatura, la cual les dio un tremendo dolor de oídos y cabeza a la vez antes de desmallarse.

* * *

-15 minutos después-

¿?: Iyia, Iyia, Iyia, Iyia, lo siento mucho por eso. Por favor, perdóneme-desu.-Dijo la planta mientras miraba a los dos hermanos.- Cuando alguien me arranca, doy un grito de tristeza. Las personas que oyen eso normalmente no sobreviven.

Yuuto: Si…eso no lo dudo.-Dijo mientras miraba a la planta con una gota de sudor.- Por cierto, tu eres…

Mandora: Yo soy Mandora Boy-desu. Una mandrágora.-Contesto levantando uno de sus brazos.

Mitsuki: ¡Eres la mandrágora que aparece en Magiranger!-Exclamo con gran explosión mirando a Mandora.- ¡Que lindo eres!

Mandora: Muchas gracias por el alabo-desu.

Yuuto: Pero, ¿Realmente eres la misma Mandora de Magiranger?-Pregunto curioso mirando la mandrágora.

Mandora: Pues…se puede decir que soy y no soy Mandora Boy.-Revelo confundiendo a los hermanos.

Yuuto: ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

Mandora: Veras, yo soy más precisamente el peluche de Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: ¿¡De verdad!?-Grito con total sorpresa mientras Mandora asentía.

Mandora: Cuando ambos fueron succionados por ese portal, la magia que tenía ese portal me dio vida así como una conciencia propia. Sin embargo, también me otorgo los recuerdos del verdadero Mandora Boy. Es por eso que dije que soy y no soy el verdadero, ya que soy él junto a sus recuerdos, pero no soy el original-desu.

Yuuto: Ya veo.-Murmuro mientras asentía y miro a la planta.- Entonces, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Mandora: Para nada-desu.-Contesto haciendo que el chico cayera de cabeza por la respuesta tan rápida y simple que dio un ser que es, técnicamente, un sabio en la magia.- Lo único que sé es que nos encontramos en otro mundo.

Yuuto/Mitsuki: ¿En otro mundo?-Mandora asintió.

Mandora: Parece que ese torbellino no solo nos llevó a un bosque y me dio vida, sino que también nos dejó en otro mundo que no es la tierra.

Yuuto: Genial.-Dijo con pesados y con un leve gruñido.- Si es cierto lo que dijiste…

Mandora: Y lo es.

Yuuto: Ahora estamos varados en un bosque de un mundo completamente desconocido sin saber un método de regresar, o al menos encontrar algún rastro de civilización.

Mandora: Si es eso, ¿No puedes convocar a uno de tus familiares para que vaya a inspeccionar-desuka?

Yuuto: ¿Qué…? ¡Oh, es verdad!-Exclamo para buscar en sus bolsillos buscando un anillo hasta que encontró uno con la imagen de una ave pintada de rojo para ponérselo en el dedo antes de escanearlo en su cinturón.

**[Garuda! Please!]**

Delante de Yuuto apareció un plato con piezas armables, las cuales se armaron solas creando un ave roja con algunas partes plateadas, la cual chillo mientras estaba parado sobre el plato.

Esta ave es un Plamonster y uno de los familiares de Wizard, Garuda.

Mitsuki: ¡Qué lindo!-Exclamo mirando al familiar.

Yuuto se rio un poco mientras se sacaba el anillo del dedo y lo insertaba en Garuda, donde haciendo que el plato desapareciera y el familiar comenzara a volar por su cuenta.

Yuuto: Quiero que vueles y explores el área, repórtate aquí si encuentras un pueblo cercano y luego nos conduces allí.- Garuda asintió a la orden, antes de volar e ir a hacer lo que se le ordenó.

Mandora: Oye, Yuuto.-El chico se giró a verlo.- ¿Por qué no aprovechas este tiempo para ver si tienes todas tus cosas-desuka?

Yuuto: Buena idea.-Dijo para sentarse y abrir su mochila.

Yuuto junto a Mitsuki miraron el contenido de la mochila del chico, revisando todo lo que tenía. Adentro había un par de libros, una consola 3DS, un Notebook y algunos añillos. En eso, Yuuto frunció el ceño confundido.

Yuuto: Faltan algunos de mis anillos.

Mitsuki: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto y el chico solo asintió.

Mandora: ¿Cuáles te faltan?

Yuuto: Los que faltan son mis anillos estilo Dragón y el anillo Infinito... también falta el [Drago Time] como los anillos de ataques especiales de los 4 elementos.

Mandora: Lo que significa que los artefactos más poderosos están perdidos ¿no?-Yuuto solo asintió.

Mitsuki: Oye Onii-chan.-El chico se giro.- Te lo he querido preguntar, pero…¿Qué es eso de tus anillos y demás de lo que estás hablando?

Yuuto: Pues veras, un tiempo después de que cayeras en coma, salió un nuevo Kamen rider y este se llama Wizard. Los anillos y demás son objetos que él usa, y según parece, ahora puedo usarlos.

Mitsuki: ¿¡EH!?-Grito conmocionada mirando a su hermano.- ¿¡Eso significa que ahora eres un Kamen rider!?

Yuuto: Pues veamos.-Dijo levantándose y poniéndose un anillo antes de escanearlo.

**[Driver On! Please!]**\- Exclamo la hebilla transformándose en un cinturón plateado.

Yuuto: Resulto.-Dijo con una sonrisa para hacer girar la palanca.

**[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

La canción prosiguió mientras Mitsuki y Mandora miraba a Yuuto, quien se coloco el anillo [Flame Style] en su mano izquierda y bajo el lente que tenia.

Yuuto: Henshin.-Declaro para escanear el anillo y…

**[Error!]**-Nada sucedió.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-Miro su cinturón, el cual no hizo lo que esperaba antes de sentir un terrible mareo y caer.

Mitsuki: ¡ONII-CHAN!-Grito mientras miraba como su hermano cayo al suelo y quedar inconsciente.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto: ¿Dónde estoy…?-Murmuro mientras se despertaba y encontrarse en un espacio en negro.

El joven no entendía que pasaba, ¡Se suponía que estaba en un bosque junto a su hermana y a una mandrágora! ¿¡Como termino en un espacio en negro que parecía no tener fin!?

Empezo a caminar por el lugar, sin embargo, sin importar cuanto caminara, parecía que realmente no iba a ninguna parte.

Yuuto: Rayos, ¿Qué es este lugar?-Se pregunto mientras caminaba cuando de repente el lugar comenzó a brillar.- ¿¡Que diablos pasa ahora!?

La luz era tan fuerte que segó a Yuuto, quien se tuvo que tapar los ojos con los brazos. La luz se fue yendo poco a poco, dejando que el chico recuperara la visión, aunque aún veía todo borroso.

-Lo siento mucho…pero me temo que tus padres se han ido…

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Se pasmo al escuchar eso. Eran palabras que jamás olvidaría.

¿?: ¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunto la voz de un niño, lo que dejo a Yuuto aún más choqueado.

El chico por fin recupero la vista y miro que la escena que tenia era la que marco su vida.

Frente a él…estaba el momento en que estaba en el hospital, donde se vio a unos doctores hablarle a un niño.

Y ese niño es él.

Yuuto recordaba esto como si fuera ayer. Era el momento en que despertó tras el accidente y le informaron sobre la muerte de sus padres, donde solo él y Mitsuki fueron encontrados en el auto destruido, aunque su hermana termino en coma.

¿?: **Qué nostálgico ¿no?**-Pregunto una voz profunda que le dio escalofrió a Yuuto.- **El día en que se supone que terminaría feliz tras unas bellas vacaciones, se termino convirtiendo en el día más doloroso de tu vida. Que irónico.**

Yuuto se giro y vio que la persona a su lado…era el mismo.

Yuuto: ¿Q-Quien…?

¿?: **¿…soy?**\- Completo mirando al chico con una sonrisa.- **Fácil, soy la representación de tu miedo, la identidad de tu temor, la representación de tu negatividad…soy tu desesperación.**

El otro Yuuto se acerco al verdadero antes que un ahora roja surgiera de él y de repente se convirtiera en un gran dragón plateado con detalles dorados y ojos rojos.

Yuuto: E-Eres…¡WizardDragon!

Dragon: **¿Wizard Dragon? No sé a quién te refieres, pero si me quieres llamar así, no me importa.**

Yuuto: ¿C-Como es que estas aquí?

Dragon: **¿Creí habértelo explicado? Soy tu desesperación hecho realidad. Soy la manifestación de tu poder mágico que cayó en la desesperación.**

Yuuto: Eres mi [Phantom].-Dijo mientras el dragón asentía.- Pero, ¿Cómo…?

Dragon: **Pues has caído en la desesperación. Solo mírate.**-Contesto y el chico miro su cuerpo, notando que ahora estaba lleno de grietas purpuras.- **Parece que en el momento en que usaste ese anillo rojo, creaste una situación similar a caer en la desesperación, dándome oportunidad de poder emerger al mundo…muchas gracias.**

Yuuto: Esto…no me puede estar pasando.-Dijo mientras de repente sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y caía de rodillas al piso. Trato de levantarse, pero era inútil.

Dragon: **Ni te esfuerces. Un patético humano como tu jamás podrá para mi surgimiento al mundo.**-Dijo mientras volaba alrededor de Yuuto.- **Solo descansa para siempre. Una vez que lo hagas, no tendrás que preocuparte de ese dolor nunca más.**

Yuuto: N-No…no…-Susurro mientras sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Cada vez tenia más sueño y la idea de dormir le pareció buena…hasta que…

¿?: _On…an…_-Escucho algo.- _Onii…chan…_

Yuuto: Mitsuki…-Susurro al reconocer la voz y mirar para arriba, donde había una luz.

Mitsuki: _Por favor…no me dejes…_-Era casi inaudible, pero podía escuchar la voz de su hermanita suplicándole.

En eso, Yuuto recordó la promesa que le hizo, la promesa de permanecer siempre con ella pase lo que pase.

Dragon: **Renuncia.**-Dijo viendo como el chico trataba de resistirse.- **Con el enlace que apenas hemos formado, ya he visto algunos de tus recuerdos. ¿Qué caso tiene sobrevivir cuando estas en otro mundo donde eres un simple ser insignificante? No sabes lo que pasara y que peligros enfrentaras. ¿Para que molestarse?**

Una parte de Yuuto concordó con él. No sabía nada del mundo donde termino o que podría esperar o siquiera qué camino tomar…pero unas palabras lo sacaron de eso.

-{_¿Por qué me gusta hacer tantos experimentos o crear tantos platillos tan raros?_}-Dijo la voz de su maestro, de un recuerdo de él cuando le pregunto por como cocinaba de forma tan inusual con ideas extrañas.- {_Eso es muy fácil._}

De repente, Yuuto se fue llenando de fuerzas y se fue parando, sorprendiendo a Wizard Dragon.

Yuuto: ¿Qué importa si estoy en un mundo desconocido? ¿Qué importa que sea débil ahora? Eso jamás me detuvo antes.- Fue recordando los días que entreno su cuerpo para poder proteger a su hermana el día que despertara. Las duras pruebas que tuvo que pasar en Tōtsuki que parecían imposibles. Las veces en que se quiso rendir, pero no lo hizo. Levanto su vista y miro a Wizard Dragon.- No importa que pruebas me vengan, yo las superare. ¿Y qué importa si no sé qué camino debería tomar? Después de todo…

En eso, Wizard Dragon juraría que vio a una persona detrás de Yuuto, un hombre de unos 30 años pelirrojo de cabello alborotado y tenía puesta una larga banda blanca en la frente.

Yuuto: _Si ya conoces el resultado, ¿Dónde queda la diversión?_

De repente, las grietas de todo el cuerpo de Yuuto cambiaron a amarillo y se intensificaron para luego desaparecer y dejar al chico como nuevo.

Yuuto: Yo…lo logre. No…-En eso pone una sonrisa y mira hacia el cielo, donde vio la cara de su hermana y de su maestro.- Lo logramos.

Dragon: **Tch~, no me esperaba esto.**-Dijo llamando la atención de Yuuto.- **Esta bien, acepto que lograste detener mi surgimiento…pero no por mucho.**

Yuuto: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dragon: **Que mientras aun existe, aun puedo hacer que caigas en la desesperación. No importa que ahora me tengas aquí atrapado. Un día…seré libre y serás el primer humano que mate.**

Yuuto: Pues si es así, entonces es mejor que te acomodes aquí. No dejare que seas libre.-Dijo sonriendo con confianza.- A parte de eso, ahora que he superado mi desesperación, ahora tengo acceso a tu poder.

Dragon: **No te pongas engreído, solo tienes acceso a una parte de él.**-Dijo acercándose cara a cara a Yuuto en un instante.- **Que me tengas aquí no significa que te ayudare. No dejare que uses mi poder tan libremente.**

Yuuto: Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo sin miedo mirando al dragón.- Un día hare que estés de acuerdo con ayudarme.

Dragon: **Ese día jamás llegara.**

Yuuto: Eso lo veremos.-Dijo desafiantemente y Dragon solo entrecerró los ojos antes de darse vuelta, donde de repente brillo y segó una vez más a Yuuto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto fue recobrando los sentidos y regresando a la realidad tras estar unos momentos dentro de su inframundo. Lo primero que sintió fue algo húmedo en su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver el bosque en que estaba.

*Sollozo*

El chico levanto un poco su vista y vio a Mitsuki a su lado, llorando sobre él y sosteniendo su mano izquierda.

Mitsuki: ¿Onii-chan?-Pregunto mirando al chico que a poco abría los ojos.

Yuuto: Ya estoy despierto.-Respondió haciendo jadear a su hermanita.

Mitsuki: ¡Onii-chan, despertaste!

Yuuto: Si, y lo siento si te preocupe.- En ese momento, Mitsuki salto y lo abrazo.

Mitsuki: ¡Finalmente estas despierto! ¡Gracias a dios!-Grito de gran felicidad mientras lloraba lagrimas de alegría.

Mandora: Tranquilízate Mitsuki, solo lleva como 5 minutos dormido.-Dijo mientras el chico miraba a la mandrágora que estaba a su lado.

Yuuto: ¿5 minutos? Pero me pareció que solo estuve ahí dentro como 15 minutos o más.

Mitsuki: ¿Ahí dentro? ¿En dónde estuviste?

Yuuto: Dentro de mi inframundo, la representación de mi esperanza.-Contesto sorprendiendo a la mandrágora.

Mandora: Eso significa que te encontraste con tu [Phantom] ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: Pues sí. Parece que cuando use el [Flame Ring], esto causo un estado similar en que una persona cae en la desesperación, por lo que libero y creo a [Wizard Dragon].

Mitsuki: Entonces, si usas ese anillo rojo, volverás a caer de nuevo.-Pregunto con miedo y Yuuto negó con la cabeza.

Yuuto: Ya no. Logre encerrar a Wizard Dragon dentro de mi y ahora tengo un acceso más libre a su poder. Ya no me volverá a pasar lo mismo nunca más.

Mitsuki: ¿De verdad?

Yuuto: De verdad, así que ya no te preocupes más.-Dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de la niña, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

Mandora: Eso es bueno. Al menos sabemos que ahora ya no corres peligro si usas tu poder de nuevo.-Dijo y de repente una bombilla encendida apareció sobre su cabeza.- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Les tengo algo para ustedes dos-desu!

De repente, Mandora se adentro dentro de su maseta durante unos segundos antes de salir y mostrar que sostenía dos objetos en cada mano. Ambos objetos eran teléfonos celulares tipo almeja.

Yuuto: Esos son…¡[MagiPhones]!-Grito al reconocer los objetos como los teléfonos mágicos que también funcionan como varitas mágicas de los Magirangers.- ¿¡De donde los sacaste!?

Mandora: Simplemente estaban conmigo. No tengo ni idea de como los obtuve, pero es obvio que tienen como deparado ser de ambos-desu. ¡Atrapen!-Exclamo lanzado los teléfonos.

Cuando ambos hermanos lo atraparon, los MagiPhones fueron rodeados por una capa arcoíris antes de desaparecer y revelar nuevos colores. El de Yuuto era de color plateado con algunos detalles dorados, mientras que el de Mitsuki era violeta claro con detalles rosados.

Mitsuki: Wau, cambiaron de color.-Comento mirando su teléfono, cuyo color que le toco le encanto.

Yuuto: ¿Cómo paso esto?-Pregunto mirando el teléfono, donde lo abrió y vio que la pantalla tenía el símbolo de un dragón.

Mandora: Parece que los teléfonos, en el momento en que los tomaron, absorbieron algo de su magia y se adaptaron para ser usados por ambos. Lo que significa que ahora solo les pertenece a ustedes.-Explico dejando a Mitsuki encantada. Ahora ella podría usar magia, ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad para ella!

Yuuto: Sabemos que ahora puedo usar magia, ¿Pero Mitsuki podrá usarla?-Miro a su hermanita, quien fue capaz de hacer flotar rocas con el MagiPhone en su forma varita.- Olvídalo.

De repente, oyeron un ruido mecánico que llamó su atención, y vieron a Garuda volando hacia ellos.

Yuuto: Oh, Garuda. ¿Encontraste algún pueblo?- Garuda chillo mientras asentía.- En ese caso, guía el camino…pero antes…

Yuuto toma la mano de Mitsuki y que quita el anillo que tiene puesto para reemplazarlo con otro antes de ponerlo en su cintura.

**[Dress Up! Please!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón creando un círculo mágico rojo que paso y atravesó a Mitsuki.

La chica se sorprendió por esto, pero quedo más sorprendida al ver que ahora sus ropas cambiaron a una camisa blanca junto a un listón negro en el cuello con una falda negra. Tambien su cabello fue amarrado en una cola de caballo lateral como ella solía usar en el pasado. Era un atuendo simple, pero que se le veía bien.

Yuuto: No puedo dejar a mi hermanita caminar con bata de hospital a un pueblo. Sería una vergüenza como hermano mayor si lo hiciera.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Mitsuki.- Ahora vamos.

Mitsuki: ¡Um!-Asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se fueron para seguir a Garuda, donde Mitsuki traía a Mandora entre sus manos. Sin embargo, antes de eso, Yuuto coloco todo su equipaje en su dimensión de bolsillo con el [Conect Ring]. Era mejor parecer pobres a que tentar a alguien de robarles.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Luego de caminar por media hora, llegaron al lugar donde Garuda les indicaba. Era una especie de reino. Ambos hermanos entraron sin problemas y fueron mirando el lugar. Parecía ser el siglo 16, pero tenia una mescla en diseño japones y de Inglaterra. Era todo un lugar impresionante.

Mitsuki: Este lugar se ve lleno de vida.

Yuuto: Tú lo has dicho.-Respondió mirando el lugar, el cual era muy animado.

Ambos siguieron caminando, donde Yuuto miraba los carteles para ver si encontraba algún lugar que buscara contratar gente. Para su suerte, las letras e idioma de este mundo era uno que podían leer, así que no tendrían problema con la escritura ni lectura.

Vieron como había gente que usaba magia y se sorprendieron por esto. Definitivamente era otro mundo, y tras ver las reacciones de la gente, parecía que esto era normal para ellos. Siguieron deambulando por la ciudad hasta que de pronto Yuuto se topa con alguien, haciendo que él y con quien chocó caiga al suelo.

¿?: Ow ... ¡Mira a dónde vas!- La persona gritó, sonando femenina.

Yuuto: ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó hasta que se dio cuenta de con quién se topó.

Se topó con una hermosa chica con cabello rubio hasta los hombros que está atado en una pequeña cola de caballo al lado derecho de su cabeza. Ella tiene ojos marrones claro. Ella incluso tiene un cuerpo curvilíneo y rollizo. Yuuto se sonrojo al ver a tal belleza, pero no podía dejar que esos pensamientos lo dominen.

Yuuto: Una vez más, perdón por chocar contigo. Estaba distraído mientras caminaba.

¿?: Ugh ... está bien.- Ella gimió, poniéndose de pie y quitando el polvo de ella.- Solo estaba de mal humor por un mal negocio que hice.

Mitsuki: ¿Mal negocio?-Pregunto mirando a la chica.

¿?: Un tipo que me cobro mucho por algo que quería, pero no importa.-Dijo con un suspiro y miro a los dos.- En todo caso, mi nombre es Lucy, es un placer.- Ella presentó antes de volver a mirar a los hermanos.- ¿Y ustedes?

Yuuto: Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto, y esta de aquí es mi hermana menor.

Mitsuki: Yatagami Mitsuki. Es un placer conocerte, Lucy-san.-Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Mandora: ¡Y yo soy Mandora Boy, la mandrágora-desu!-Se presento sacando parte de su cuerpo de la maseta, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

Lucy: ¡EEEEEH! ¿¡Una planta que habla!? Y, sobre todo, ¿¡Es una mandrágora!?-Grito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Mandora: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso las mandrágoras que hablan son raras para ti?

Lucy: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Se supone que las mandrágoras no pueden hablar y solo dan un grito de muerte que dejan paralizadas, o incluso matan, a quienes la oigan!

Mandora: En realidad es un grito de tristeza, no de muerte.

Lucy: ¡Pero esos gritos aún pueden dejar muerto a quienes lo escuchen y…! ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo?-Se dijo a si mismo con duda para luego escuchar un sollozo.

Mandora: Que cruel eres…¿Acaso no puedo tener una conversación contigo?-Pregunto con unas pocas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Lucy: ¡AaAh…No es eso! ¡Es solo que…! Um…etto…

Yuuto: Bien, basta.-Dijo interrumpiendo la rara escena que había y no dejar que fuera para peor.- Lo siento por lo de Mandora, a veces puede ser muy sentimental en las conversaciones.

Lucy: N-No te preocupes…aunque es increíble que tengan una mandrágora que habla.-Comento y Yuuto solo se rio nervioso.-En todo caso, por sus ropas, puedo decir que no son de por aquí. Entonces, ¿qué los trae a Hargeon?- Ella le preguntó mientras los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Yuuto: Bueno…es complicado.-Dijo de forma nerviosa.- Veras, Mitsuki y yo estábamos en un lugar cuando encontré un raro libro que de repente activo un hechizo y nos trago. Cuando nos despertamos, nos encontramos en un bosque que no está muy lejos de aquí. Ni siquiera conocemos esta región donde estamos o que había una ciudad llamada Hargagon.

Lucy: Ya veo. Debió ser un hechizo de traslado o de teletransportación muy fuerte si eso les sucedió.-Murmuro mirando a la pareja de hermanos.- Y por cierto, es Hargeon, no Hargagon.

Yuuto: Detalles.-Comento mientras seguía caminado.

Lucy: ¿Y qué planeas hacer?-Pregunto con curiosidad al entender que eran totalmente ajenos a la ciudad.

Yuuto: Pues por el momento, encontrar algún lugar que me de trabajo para ganar algo de dinero. Dudo que esto nos sirva.-Contesto mostrando un billete de mil yenes junto a algunas monedas. Lucy los tomo para verlos y…

Lucy: Sip, son inservibles aquí.-Confeso mirando el dinero de Yuuto, que para sus ojos no era más que papel y metal común y corriente.- No conseguirás nada con esto. Ni siquiera un trozo de pan.

Yuuto: Maldita sea…-Murmuro con la cabeza abajo y un aura de depresión.

Mitsuki: O-Onii-chan, no te desanimes. De seguro que encontraremos una forma de conseguir dinero.

Mandora: Eso, se más positivo-desu.

Yuuto: Es difícil serlo cuando estamos en un lugar que ni conocemos.-Murmuro y Lucy se rio un poco por como actuaba el muchacho.

Lucy: Bueno, si quieren, puedo ayudarlos con eso.

Yuuto/Mitsuki/Mandora: ¿De Verdad?-Preguntaron sorprendidos mirando a la chica.

Lucy: ¡Por supuesto! Pero…- En eso se detuvo.-Me gustaría su ayuda a cambio.

Yuuto: ¿Nuestra ayuda? ¿Ayuda en qué?

Lucy: Bueno, estoy tratando de encontrar cierto lugar. ¿Crees que me puedan ayudar a encontrarlo?

Yuuto: Pues, si es encontrar un lugar, eso no sería problema ¿Verdad?-Pregunto eso ultimo a Mitsuki y a Mandora, quienes asintieron. Si preguntaban, entonces de seguro que encontrarían información.

Lucy: Entonces está decidido. Contare con su ayuda.-Dijo con un guiño que sonrojo a Yuuto, mientras que Mitsuki noto eso e hizo un puchero. Mandora rio un poco por la escena.

En eso, antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo más, su conversación se interrumpió cuando eran chillidos femeninos de muchas chicas, captando su atención.

Yuuto: ¿A qué se debió todo eso?- Parpadeó al ver por encima del puente una multitud de chicas que se vuelven locas con alguien.

-¡Es Salamander de Fairy Tail!- Chilló una chica cuando dos chicas pasaron corriendo.

Yuuto/Mitsuki: ¿Salamander?-Ambos hermanos parpadearon confundidos mientras que Lucy se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

Lucy: Wow. Realmente no son de por aquí. ¿No sabes quién es Salamander?

Yuuto: ¿Acaso no te dije que somos completamente nuevos en este lugar? Ni siquiera sabemos como se llama esta ciudad.-Contesto con una gota de sudor.- En todo caso, ¿Quién es Salamander?

Lucy: ¡Es como el miembro más genial de Fairy Tail! ¡Todos saben quién es porque no solo es genial, sino que es conocido por hacer cosas tan extrañas y destructivas! ¡Puede usar magia de fuego que no puedes comprar en ninguna tienda también!- Explicó antes de empezar a moverse tomando las manos de Yuuto y Mitsuki.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a verlo!

* * *

-Momentos después-

Lucy siguió arrastrando a Yuuto y a Mitsuki de la mano mientras estos solo la seguían, solo para ver a un grupo de chicas, llorando alegremente y chillando emocionadas.

Lucy: ¡Aquí debe ser! ¡Salamander debe estar en ese grupo!- Dijo con entusiasmo.

Yuuto suspiró, cubriéndose los oídos con el chillido. Era demasiado ruidoso para él. Mitsuki hizo algo parecido mientras se aferraba a su hermano. Había demasiada gente.

Yuuto: En todo caso, Lucy-san. ¿Realmente puedes ver a 'Salamander'?"- Le preguntó a su nueva compañera.

Lucy: Probablemente se haya reunido con estas chicas. ¡Voy a empujar y conocerlo! ¿Quizás me dejará unirme al gremio?- Ella se rio alegremente antes de pasar a la horda de chicas.

Yuuto suspiro mientras Mitsuki se rio un poco complicada y Mandora solo negó con la cabeza. Los hermanos decidieron seguirla y ver como le iba, después de todo, su situación actual era muy mala si no contaban con la ayuda de alguien.

Yuuto: Perdón, discúlpame.- Dijo educadamente, pero mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que Lucy estaba parada allí, y curiosamente, con un brillo rosado alrededor de los ojos en forma de corazón. ¿Ella también estaba enamorada de este salamander?- Hola Lucy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó agitando su mano, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Mitsuki: Lucy-san, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Pregunto preocupada por la rubia, quien parecía estar estremeciéndose con solo mirar algo.

Yuuto miro hacia atrás para ver que observaba su nueva compañera, cuando se da cuenta de un hombre muy guapo con el pelo de punta azul, que llevaba una capa azul con una camisa blanca y pantalones rojos debajo mientras simplemente saludaba a las chicas, les guiñaba el ojo y firmaba sus autógrafos.

Si tuviera que adivinar, Yuuto diría que ese tipo es Salamander y que era bastante elegante para que todas estas chicas chillaran por el de esa forma.

En eso, el tipo noto a los hermanos junto a Lucy, pero su mirada recayó en la rubia, quien se fue acercando dando saltitos con un pie a Salamander con ojos en forma de corazón.

¿?: ¡Igneel!- Pero una nueva voz masculina llamó.

Yuuto parpadeó antes de mirar a su derecha y vio a un adolescente de su edad de cabello color salmón. El adolescente mira al hombre como si estuviera esperando a alguien más. Incluso notó un gato azul a su lado caminando con dos patas. Ahora eso es interesante, así que en secreto le tomó una foto con su teléfono.

¿?: ¿Huh? ¿Quién diablos eres?- El adolescente preguntó, inexpresivo y con aspecto decepcionado.

El hombre parecía estar sorprendido por la reacción y la pregunta del adolescente de cabello color salmón. Recuperando la compostura, posó un poco y preguntó.

Salamander: Si dijera Salamander, ¿Te seria reconocido?- Contesto con una pose de chico guapo y vio que el adolescente no estaba allí donde estaba parado.- ¡Se fue!

Justo como dijo, el chico junto al gato se marcharon con un aspecto decepcionado mientras caminaban…cosa que no le gusto a las fans de Salamander.

-¡Eres grosero- Grito una chica mientras pateaba la nuca del peli rosado.

-¡SI! ¡Salamander-sama es un mago asombroso!-Grito otra mientras mordía la pierna del chico.

-¡Discúlpate con él!-Grito otra haciéndole una llave al chico.

De esa forma, cada chica había saltado y apaleado al chico sin misericordia golpeándolo de diferentes formas.

¿?: ¿Q-Que les sucede?-Pregunto mientras estaba debajo de un grupo de chicas que le estaban haciendo todo tipo de llaves.

Yuuto: No quisiera ser él en este momento.-Murmuro con algo de miedo al ver la ira femenina.

Salamander: Ya, ya…solo déjenlo así. No es como si hubiera querido causar algún daño.

-¡Es tan amable!-Chillaron todas las chicas regresando a su modo fangirl, pero notó que Lucy no estaba en su estado mental de fangirl.

Yuuto: ¿Estás bien Lucy?-Pregunto acercándose a la chica.

Lucy: S-Sí. Estoy bien.- Ella asintió mientras Mitsuki le sujetaba una mano, aun sintiéndose preocupada por ella.

En eso, el trio noto como el sujeto tenía un cuadro de finas y le entrego uno al peli rosado, donde el cuadro tenía el autógrafo de Salamander.

Salamander: Aquí está mi autógrafo. Siéntete libre en mostrárselo a tus amigos.

¿?: No lo quiero.-Contesto el chico…causando la furia de las mujeres, cosa que llevo a que lo golpearan de nuevo.

Gato: Supongo que encontramos a la persona equivocada.-Dijo el minino tras ver como el chico peli rosado termino en una esquina con bolsas de basura.

Salamander: Ahora bien, tengo algunos asuntos en el próximo puerto.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Te vas tan rápido!?-Gritaron decepcionadas y Salamander solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Salamander: **Red Cammet**.-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un círculo mágico apareció, para que de repente apareciera fuego morado en forma de cuerda y pilar, donde el mago lo monto como si fuera un simple piso.- ¡Voy a tener una fiesta esta noche en mi barco! ¡Todas, asistan por favor!

-¡Por supuesto!-Chillaron de alegría mientras el tipo se fue en un parpadeo sobre su llama purpura como si fuera una alfombra voladora.

¿?: ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?- El adolescente de pelo color salmón murmuró.

Lucy: Um, disculpa.- Llamó al adolescente, llamando su atención mientras le sonreía.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En estos momentos, el grupo llegó a un restaurante y ordenó comida para ellos después de presentarse el uno al otro. A lo cual, Natsu, el chico de cabello rosado, inmediatamente comenzó a llenarse de comida tan pronto como llegó. Y con la bufanda hacia abajo, significaba que estaba masticando la comida haciendo que pedazos volaran por todo el lugar. Happy, el gato, en lugar de comer algo de lo que Natsu estaba comiendo, tenía un plato lleno de pescado crudo que también comenzó a comer.

Yuuto, Mitsuki, Mandora y Lucy simplemente lo miraron como si fuera una especie de fenómeno extraño. No podían creer que alguien pudiera ser capaz de comer semejante cantidad y menos comer como si fuera un animal, aunque uno de los dos si lo era.

Por su parte, Lucy les invito a comer a ambos hermanos y esto no querían hacerlo al ver la cantidad de platos que pidieron esos dos y que significaría hacer llorar más a la billetera de Lucy, pero esta dijo que no había problemas, más cuando escucho los estómagos de los Yatagamis rugir un poco.

Con eso, Yuuto y Mitsuki pidieron unos platos. Solo el plato fuerte, un jugo y un poco de pan. Eso sería suficiente para satisfacer su hambre y tratar de comer lo menos posible, aunque Mitsuki pidió un poco de helado.

Mientras Mitsuki comía su postre, Lucy y Yuuto miraron a los dos.

Lucy: Entonces, ¿dijiste que tus nombres eran Happy y Natsu?

Natsu: ¡Uh huh, eres agradable!- Dijo con la boca llena.

Lucy: Gracias, pero puedes reducir la velocidad, no tenemos prisa y la comida está volando por todas partes.

Yuuto: No es broma.-Comento antes de que un poco de comida golpeara su frente y la de Lucy, para molestia de ambos.

Lucy se lamentó de sugerir esto, pues ahora usaría todo su dinero y no le quedaría casi nada.

Mandora: (¿En dónde ponen todo eso?)-Se preguntó mientras miraba a Natsu y a Happy.

Mitsuki: Ano…Lucy-san.- La mencionada se giró.- ¿Por qué estabas actuando como si estuvieras enamorada de ese tal Salamander? ¿Acaso tanto te gusta?

Lucy: No, te equivocas.- Dijo con un gruñido.- Ese tipo estaba usando magia, un hechizo de encanto para hipnotizar a las damas de la ciudad para que pensaran que estaban enamoradas de él. Esos anillos usan hechizos de encanto para atraer a las personas en contra de su propia voluntad, así que terminaron siendo prohibidos. De hecho, ya nadie los vende.

Yuuto: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto sorprendido y la chica solo asintió.- Vaya, debe estar desesperado.

Lucy: A parte de que eso es un truco muy bajo.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Me enamoré totalmente de ese tipo por su hechizo, pero salí de él gracias a ustedes.- Dijo con un tono agradecido a Natsu y Happy, que todavía estaban ocupados comiendo.

Natsu: No hay problema.- dijo Natsu con la boca llena de un tentáculo de pulpo.

Lucy: Puede que no lo parezca, ¡pero también soy un mago!- Comentó captando la atención de los hermanos.

Yuuto: ¿Lo eres?-Pregunto sorprendido viendo a la chica.

Mitsuki: ¡Entonces debes ser alguien increíble, Lucy-san!-Exclamo con admiración en su voz y Lucy se rasco la mejilla avergonzada.

Lucy: Sí, pero aún no me he unido a un gremio ni nada.

Yuuto/Mitsuki: ¿Gremio?- Preguntaron viendo a la chica.

Lucy: Oh, es cierto, son nuevos aquí.- Recordó a sí misma antes de volverse hacia los hermanos y explicar.- Mira, los gremios son organizaciones donde los magos se unen y comparten información y se unen al trabajo y cosas así. Desafortunadamente, no se te considera un mago de pleno derecho hasta que te conviertes en miembro de un gremio.

Yuuto: ¿Es enserio?-Pregunto sorprendido y Lucy asintió.

Lucy: ¡Pero hay toneladas de ellos por todas partes! ¡Escuché que es difícil entrar en algunos de los más populares y el gremio al que me quiero unir es el más popular que existe!- Ella siguió hablando con entusiasmo antes de suspirar felizmente.- Sí, son los mejores y siempre aparecen en Sorcerer Weekly. ¡Oh, si puedo convencerlos de que me dejen entrar, podría morir!

Lucy terminó como una colegiala conociendo a su primer amor. Natsu y Happy solo la miraron con una mirada desconcertada mientras los hermanos y la mandrágora la vieron con la boca abierta y bastante sorprendidos antes de que ella los saludara con la mano.

Lucy: Lo siento, toda esta charla mágica debe sonar como un montón de tonterías para ustedes, ¿eh?- Luego cruzó las manos y colocó la barbilla sobre ellas.- ¡Pero te digo que definitivamente me uniré a ese gremio algún día y luego tomaré todo tipo de trabajos emocionantes y ganaré toneladas de dinero!

Natsu: ¿Oh si?- Finalmente hablo mirando a la chica.

Happy: Hablas demasiado.- Dijo el gato de manera despreocupada.

Mandora: Ustedes estaban buscando a alguien, ¿verdad-desuka?- Preguntó mirando a ambos, quienes detuvieron en su atragantamiento de comida y se percataron de su presencia.

Natsu/Happy: ¡Una planta que habla!-Gritaron con los ojos saliendo de sus ojos.

Yuuto/Mandora: ¿¡Recién se dan cuenta de eso!?-Gritaron y las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de eso.

Unos momentos después, el grupo se volvió a calmar, donde presentaron a Mandora nuevamente, pues parece que esos dos no habían prestado atención en sus presentaciones.

Happy: Estamos buscando a Igneel.- Dijo agitando su pata, mientras Natsu ahora estaba devorando una pizza entera.

Natsu: Escuchamos un rumor de que Salamander estaba llegando a esta ciudad, así que vinimos a verlo.- Dijo con la boca llena, nuevamente.- Pero resulta que fue alguien más.

Happy: Sí, ese tipo no parecía a Salamander en lo absoluto.

Natsu: No es broma.- Dijo cruzando los brazos.- Apuesto a que ese tipo ni siquiera puede respirar fuego como un dragón real.

Yuuto levantó una ceja ante su declaración mientras Lucy miraba a Natsu con confusión.

Mitsuki: Ano…¿Acaso su amigo Igneel parece un dragón?-Pregunto mirando a Natsu, quien negó con la mano.

Natsu: No, no, lo entendiste todo mal. No parece un dragón, es un dragón.-Contesto dejando a la rubia, los hermanos y a la planta desconcertados.

Yuuto: Di…Dijiste un dragón, como en una salamandra gigante con alas, ¿Ese tipo de dragón?

Natsu: Pues claro, ¿qué otro tipo hay?-Contesto encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio.

Happy: ¡Aye! ¡Igneel es un verdadero dragón de fuego!-Dijo con una pata levantada.

Lucy: ¿Por qué aparecería un dragón de fuego en medio de la ciudad?-Pregunto haciendo que Natsu y Happy levantaran el dedo y la pata para explicar, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta, ya que Lucy tenía razón.

Mandora: Ella tiene razón. Estoy bastante seguro de que habría volado por la ciudad en lugar de estar parado allí.- Su declaración hizo que tanto Happy como Natsu se pusieran de mal humor, dándose cuenta de que él también tenía razón.

Yuuto: Aparte de eso, creo que si fuera un gran dragón como dices, entonces fácilmente seria visto y la gente trataría de evitarlo en vez de aclamarlo ¿no?-Nuevamente la pareja se petrifico al ver que también tenía razón.

Natsu: B-Bueno…tal vez tengan razón…-Murmuro mirando a otro lado nervioso.- En todo caso, ¿Ha que vinieron ustedes aquí?

Lucy: Yo solo vine de paso para dirigirme al Gremio de Fairy Tail. Es el gremio al que quiero unirme.-Contesto con una sonrisa y el peli rosado miro a los hermanos, esperando sus respuestas.

Yuuto: En el caso de mi hermanita y yo, solo fuimos arrastrados y llegamos aquí de repente. Así que mi objetivo principal es buscar algún trabajo. Si es posible, me gustaría encontrar uno en un restaurante.

Lucy: ¿Eres un cocinero?

Yuuto: Sip, y tengo confianza en mis habilidades.-Respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero hasta no encontrar uno, me tendré que conformar con lo que encuentre.

Happy: No tienes dinero ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: ¡CALLATE, MALDITO GATO!-Grito enojado por el tono burlón que uso en él.

Lucy: Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos.- Dijo después de calmarse y colocar algo de dinero en la mesa saludando a los cuatro.- Disfruten el resto de su almuerzo y tal vez los vean por aquí.

-Gracias, señora, por favor venga de nuevo.- La camarera dijo antes de tener una cara estupefacta hacia Natsu cuando él y Happy se arrodillaron y se inclinaron ante Lucy en agradecimiento.

Por otro lado, Mitsuki ya había terminado su helado, por lo que ella junto a su hermano se levantaron para ir con Lucy cuando los dos hicieron eso con Mandora en los brazos de la pelinegra.

Natsu/Happy: ¡Gracias por la comida!- Los dos dijeron mientras estaban arrodillados.

Lucy: ¡Me estás avergonzando!-Grito con la cara roja mientras Yuuto contenía las ganas de reírse. Esta escena le parecido graciosa.- Todo esta bien ¿Entienden? Me salvaron hace poco, así que ahora estamos a mano, ¿De acuerdo?

Natsu: Pero no estábamos tratando de salvarte ni nada…

Happy: Aye, le debemos algo.- El gatito estuvo de acuerdo para ponerse a pensar y la cabeza de Natsu le llego una idea.

Natsu: ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamo antes de sacar el autógrafo que Salamander le dio antes de que esas chicas lo golpearan.- ¡Toma esto!

Lucy: ¡NO LO QUIERO!-Gritó enojada antes de arrastrar a los hermanos Yatagami por sus ropas y se fueran del restaurante.- ¡Vamos Yuuto, Mitsuki!

Mandora: ¿Y yo que~? ¿Acaso no cuento como parte de este grupo-desuka?-Pregunto en los brazos de la pelinegra con un pequeño sollozo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto: ¿Sabes? No tenías para que arrastrarnos así. Podemos caminar.- Se quejó mientras él y Lucy estaban sentados en una banca después de que ella finalmente lo soltó al escuchar sus protestas.

Lucy: Lo siento. Natsu me estaba molestando muchísimo.

Yuuto: Bueno, no te puedo culpar por eso.- Asintió con simpatía.- Prácticamente hiciste evidente que no querías tener nada que ver con ese tipo Salamander y actuó como si no hubiera entendido nada.

Lucy: Y ese gato, Happy, de seguro que no estaba ayudando.- Ella se puso triste al recordar cómo la trataba la gata y el chico volvió a asentir.- Por cierto, Yuuto.- Dijo casi como una ocurrencia tardía.- Tu hermanita sí que es linda.

Lucy miro hacia el parque que había, donde se encontraba Mitsuki jugando con Mandora usando su MagiPhone para hacer algunos hechizos de levitación como algunas otras cosas como crear una bola de fuego y hacer que tomara distintas formas. Todo eso gracias a las instrucciones de Mandora.

Yuuto: Si, ella es la más linda del mundo.-Respondió con una sonrisa mirando a Mitsuki y Lucy solo tuvo una cosa que decir.

Lucy: Siscon.

Yuuto: ¡NO SOY SISCON!-Grito con una vena en la cabeza haciendo reír a la rubia.

Lucy: Pero en todo caso, ella es bastante infantil para su edad.-Comento y Yuuto suspiro por eso.

Yuuto: Bueno, eso se debe a que tiene 8 años.

Lucy: ¿Eh?- Se giro viendo al chico sorprendida.- ¿Dijiste 8 años? Eso no es posible. Ella se ve de 15.

Yuuto: Biológicamente, pero no mentalmente.-Contesto confundiendo a la chica, por lo que decidio explicar.- Hace años, mi familia y yo estábamos de regreso de unas vacaciones cuando ocurrió un accidente.

Lucy: ¿Un accidente?-Murmuro y el chico asintió.

Yuuto: Estábamos dentro de un carro cuando otro más grande choco contra nosotros y caimos en un presipisio. Cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital siendo atendido. Los doctores al verme despierte, me explicaron que me encontraron a Mitsuki y a mi dentro del resto del carro…pero no a mis padres.

Lucy: ¿Entonces ellos…?

Yuuto: Murieron.-Contesto dejando a la chica horrorizada.- Aunque no encontraron sus cuerpos, ellos jamás fueron encontrados. Solo yo y Mitsuki estábamos en el lugar.-Dijo con tristeza, pues aunque hubiera la esperanza que ellos estuvieran vivos, jamás hubo rastro de ellos en 7 años.- Por otra parte, mientras mi hermana y yo fuimos encontrados y tratados, yo fui el único que salió bien del accidente.

Lucy: ¿Qué le paso a Mitsuki?-Pregunto mirando a la chica, pues se le veía muy bien y saludable.

Yuuto: Ella estuvo en coma.-Respondió sorprendiendo a Lucy.- Ha estado estos 7 años en coma y solo hoy logro salir de ella en el momento en que llegamos aquí. Parece que de alguna forma, ese portar ayudo a despertarla- Explico antes de dar un suspiro.- Es por eso que ella actúa como una niña, pues aunque tenga el cuerpo de una adolescente, el día del accidente para ella solo fue ayer, por lo que su mentalidad sigue siendo la de una niña de 8 años.

Lucy: Ya veo.-Asintió un poco triste.- Lo siento por preguntar.

Yuuto: No te preocupes, solo tenías curiosidad.-Contesto con una leve sonrisa.- Es algo que debo afrontar. Además…-En eso miro a Mitsuki, quien creo pequeños fuegos artificiales.- Aun tengo a mi Imouto y ahora esta despierta. En si, el venir aquí me dio lo que por tantos años estuve esperando.

Lucy: Me alegro por ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de sacar una revista. Yuuto le dio curiosidad y miro a Lucy.

Yuuto: ¿Y eso?

Lucy: Es la revista mágica, "El hechicero Semanal". Es una revista donde comentan sobre famosos magos y sus gremios.

Yuuto: Vaya, incluso hay ese tipo de cosas.-Comento con una sonrisa.- ¿Y que es lo que dice para el día de hoy?

Lucy: Pues parece que Fairy Tail ha causado problemas nuevamente.

Yuuto: ¿Problemas?

Lucy: Lo que pasa es que normalmente los miembros de Fairy Tail causan mucha destrucción. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores Gremios que existen, ellos pueden llegar a ser muy destructivos según informan.

Yuuto: ¿Y realmente te quieres unir a un grupo así?

Lucy: ¡Pues claro!-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Pueden ser destructivos, pero han logrado grandes hazañas a lo largo del tiempo que llevan. Como aquí que dice que la pandilla de ladrones "Devon", un grupo enorme, fueron acabados en solo dos días por solo 3 miembro.

Yuuto: Wow…-Murmuro sorprendido ante eso. Acabar con toda una pandilla es realmente sorprendente.

Lucy: Pero…también destruyeron 7 residencias.

Yuuto: ¿¡QUE!?-Grito estupefacto. ¿Una gran banda destruida junto a 7 casas? ¿Qué clase de poder destructivo tienen para lograr eso en 2 días y con solo 3 personas?

Lucy: ¡jajajajaja! Se sobrepasaron.

Yuuto: No creo que eso sea cuestión de gracias, Lucy-san.-Comento con una gota de sudor al ver a la chica, quien paso a otra página, donde Yuuto se sonrojo enormemente.

Lucy: ¡Oh, una sección de fotos de Mirajane!-Exclamo mirando las paginas de la revista, las cuales tenia a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco en diferentes trajes de baños y poses en ella.- ¡Mirajane es tan bonita!

Yuuto: E-Eso sin duda…-Hablo con la cara un tanto roja. El chico no pudo evitar estar rojo al ver la belleza de la mujer.

Lucy: ¿Me pregunto cómo se debe entrar en un gremio? ¿Hacer una cita o algo así?

Yuuto: Tal vez debas ir al lugar y hacer una entrevista para luego ellos te pongan una prueba para evaluar tus habilidades.

Lucy: ¿Una prueba?

Yuuto: Bueno, si es un gremio, entonces deben evaluar que tengas alguna habilidad de combate o alguna útil para lograr completar misiones ¿no? Así que yo creo que tal vez te hagan pelear con alguien para ver que tan buena eres o demostrar que poder posees y como lo usas.-respondió y Lucy con una cara preocupada y con ojos en blanco.- Bueno, jamás he estado en un gremio, por lo que solo es una especulación mía y nada más, así que no me tomes tan enserio.

Lucy: Aun me preocupa…-Susurro débilmente con un aura de depresión.

Yuuto: ¿Entonces te rendirás?

Lucy: ¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió mirando hacia arriba.- ¡Ellos son realmente geniales! ¡Lograre unirme sin importar cuanto cueste!

Yuuto: Pues buena suerte Lucy-san. Mantén siempre ese animo y no importa si fracasas, siempre puedes seguir intentado lo las veces que sean necesarias, ya que los verdaderos fracasados no son los que fallan, sino los que dejan de intentar.

Lucy: Gracias Yuuto.-Dijo con una sonrisa al sentir que no lo decía porque creyera que fracasaría, si no por la resolución que mostro antes.- Además, llámame solo Lucy, no seas tan formal.

Yuuto: De acuerdo, Lucy. Y si quieres, puedes decirme Yuu. Es así como algunos me llaman.

Lucy: Esta bien, Yuu.-Dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco al chico.- Por cierto, también eres un mago ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Lucy señalo donde estaba Mitsuki, quien ahora creo burbujas a su alrededor.

Lucy: Mitsuki puede usar magia, así que es obvio suponer que tu también puedas hacer algo como eso.-Respondió y el chico no pudo evitar asentir.

Yuuto: Bueno, puedo usar magia, pero no soy tan bueno.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza.- Sin embargo, tengo un tipo singular que me facilita usarla.

Lucy: ¿Qué tipo?-Pregunto y Yuuto le mostro un anillo.- ¿Anillos? ¿Eres un mago de anillos?

Yuuto: Correcto. Estos anillos me permiten usar magia con más facilidad por la singularidad de mi poder. Con ellos puedo hacer cosas como esta.-Dijo para escanearlo en su hebilla.

**[Flower! Please!]**\- Exclamo y un circulo mágico rojo apareció frente al chico, el cual paso por su mano y apareció un ramo de flores.

Lucy: Guau, eso es increíble.-Dijo al ver como apareció un ramo de flores en su mano en solo un instante, el cual era muy bello.- Nunca vi magia como esa antes.

Yuuto: Se puede decir que mi magia puede ser bastante raro.-Comento y la chica se rio un poco.

Lucy: Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien llamarse raro a si mismo así como si nada.

Yuuto: Bueno, no todos somos iguales. Además, ser un poco raro puede ser algo bueno, pues te distingue de otras personas y hace la vida más interesante.

Lucy: Tal vez.-Contesto con una sonrisa. Raro o no, el chico es agradable.

Yuuto: En todo caso.-Fue hablando mientras guardaba su anillo.- ¿qué tal si obtenemos ese mapa?- Dijo antes de recordar de repente algo.- Uh ... ¿dónde vamos a conseguir uno y como lo pagamos?

Eso hizo que Lucy inhalara aire de repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

Lucy: ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Gasté lo último de mi dinero pagando el almuerzo!

Yuuto: ¿¡En serio!?- Gritó sorprendido ante esto.

Lucy: ¡Lo siento mucho, Yuuto!- Grito, casi llorosa.- ¡Estaba ansioso por salir del restaurante antes de darme cuenta de que no me quedaba dinero!

Yuuto: Oh, vara.-Se quejó antes de mirarla de nuevo con un suspiro.- Pero gracias de todos modos, Lucy, aprecio que intentes ayudarme.

Lucy: Sí, de nuevo lo siento por no darme cuenta de mis problemas financieros.- Le dijo disculpándose nuevamente.

Yuuto No te preocupes, además fui uno de los que comió. Si alguien tiene le culpa, fui yo por aprovecharme de tu amabilidad.- Dijo con una pequeña reverencia..- Estoy seguro de que encontraré un lugar para pasar la noche antes de encontrar algo de trabajo.

Lucy: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué hay de Mitsuki?

Yuuto: Encontrare a alguien que me deje pasar la noche junto a ella en alguna parte a cambio de hacerle unos cuantos deberes para pagarle. He aprendido a arreglármelas desde hace 7 años, por lo que lo lograre de alguna forma.-Contesto para pararse.- De todos modos, fue un placer conocerte Lucy; espero que entres en el gremio del que estabas hablando.

Lucy: Gracias y buena suerte para encontrar trabajo.- Dijo saludando con la mano mientras se separaban, pero antes de eso.

Yuuto: Oh, cierto.- En eso le entrega el ramo de flores a Lucy.- Ten, para ti.

Lucy: ¿Eh?- Ella se sonrojo mirando el ramo.- ¿P-Porque me das esto?

Yuuto: Pues como convoque esas flores solo para demostrarte mi magia, por lo que no tengo ningún uso real para ellas. Así que pensé que unas bellas flores deberían estar con alguien igual de bella.- Respondió con un poco de coqueteo, imitando a Haruto en la forma en que le hablaba a las chicas.

Lucy se sonrojo aun más por eso, pero en eso apareció una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba el ramo.

Lucy: Tu si que sabes como sonrojar a una dama.-Dijo mirando a Yuuto, quien se rio un poco rascándose la nuca.

Yuuto: Oye, aun sigo siendo un chico. Me gusta ver bellas chicas y ser un poco coqueto si puedo. Además, no le veo nada de malo decir lo que veo y pienso siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo, aparte de decir algo que es obvio.-Respondió sacándole una pequeña risa a Lucy.- Bueno, tengo que irme. Entre más rápido encuentre a alguien que tenga casa y nos deje pasar la noche, menos problemas tendré para mí y Mitsuki.

Lucy: De acuerdo. Espero que tengas suerte y que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día.

Yuuto: Del mismo modo.-Contesto para comenzar a irse y llamar a su hermanita, diciéndole que ya se van.

Mitsuki se acerco a Lucy y se despidió de ella dándole un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió con felicidad mientras Mandora se despedía flotando con su maseta. La rubia y el trio se separaron y se alejaron entre sí. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que se verían mucho antes de lo que pensaban.

* * *

-Horas después-

Era casi la puesta del sol y Yuuto aún no estaba cerca de encontrar algún trabajo o lugar donde quedarse para él y su familia, donde su hermanita estaba durmiendo un poco con la cabeza en su regazo mientras estaban sentados en una banca con Mandora al otro lado en su maseta, claramente roncando.

Mientras estuvieron buscando donde quedarse, tomaron su tiempo para descubrir más del mundo donde estaban.

Lo primero era que ellos estaban en la ciudad de Hargeon; Un pequeño pueblo pesquero con puerto cerca del océano. También descubrieron otro par de cosas como el nombre del reino donde estaba, cuyo nombre es Fiore y al seguir leyendo y preguntando por los alrededores, pudo obtener más información.

Por lo que podía decir, el Reino de Fiore era una nación neutral donde la magia y las personas iban de la mano en la vida cotidiana. Si bien los humanos comunes todavía constituían una buena mayoría de la población, había muchos magos con todo tipo de magia diferente.

Al igual que Lucy explicó en el restaurante, había gremios de magos que prácticamente constituían una buena mayoría de la población mágica de Fiore. Cada gremio tenía que obedecer la ley escrita por el gobierno o ser disuelto por la fuerza. Cada gremio también tenía una marca que estamparon en cada uno de sus miembros para que las personas que los contratan sepan de qué gremio son. Podría explicar el pequeño "tatuaje" que Salamander tenía en él. Pero una cosa estaba clara; Los magos de los gremios solían recibir mucho dinero y sabían todo tipo de magia.

Yuuto: (Bueno, ahora tengo magia y tal vez pueda convertirme en Wizard, por lo que trabajar en un gremio podría ser buena idea.)-Pensó mientras recordaba que en los animes de viajes a otro mundo, los personajes normalmente van a trabajar en gremios porque era la forma más fácil de conseguir mucho dinero y rápido.-(Pero aun así, podría ser peligroso.)

Si bien es cierto que en los trabajos que dan los gremios dan una gran paga, los peligros pueden ser igual de grandes. Ir así sin más en una misión puede ser suicidio si uno no tiene cuidado. No quería preocupar a Mitsuki y romperle el corazón si llega a morir. No sabe en que tan grave estado pueda dejarla si él, su ultima familia, muere y la deja sola.

Lo único que sabia es que eso la dejaría destrozada de por vida.

Yuuto: (Un momento…)-Se detuvo cuando algo se le ocurrió.- (Si la magia nostrajo a este mundo, ¡tal vez haya un mago allá afuera que pueda usar la magia para enviarnos de regreso!)- Era lógico que si había todo tipo de magia, eso seria posible, pero…(El problema ahora seria, ¿cómo encuentro a alguien que pueda enviarnos de regreso?)

Este fue un verdadero dilema para él; sabiendo que tenía que haber al menos algún tipo de magia en este mundo que pudiera enviarlo a casa, pero sin saber por dónde empezar a buscar. Luego miró sus anillos de Wizard y el [Wizardriver] que tenía puesto. Con ellos, ahora tiene poder, pero no sabe si podrá usarlos como Haruto.

***HOOONK!***

Yuuto: ¡P-Pero que…!

Mitsuki: ¿¡Que fue ese ruido!?-Grito despertando de su sueño.

Mandora: *Bostezo* ¿Es que acaso uno no puede descansar en paz?-Murmuro saliendo de su maseta y mirrado de donde se escucho el ruido.- ¿Are?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la bocina de un bote y los tres vieron un bote llegar a los muelles. Seguramente era de aspecto extraño para los estándares de Yuuto; pero luego vio una multitud de damas con disfraces esperando para subirse.

Mitsuki: Que es eso.-Pregunto mirando el bote de aspecto ostentoso.

Yuuto: Creo que debe ser el yate de Salamander.-Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

No podía explicarlo, pero había algo en ese tipo de Salamander que le envió campanas de alarma en la cabeza. Especialmente con lo que Lucy le contó sobre él usando magia ilegal para encantar a todas estas damas en el bote. Todo sonaba bastante sospechoso.

Yuuto: (No sé qué está haciendo ese tipo, encantando a todas esas chicas y luego invitándolas a este yate suyo; ¿para qué?- En eso noto algo, o más bien alguien entre la multitud de chicas; un muy familiar cabello rubio.-¿Lucy?- Jadeó, parándose del banco.

Efectivamente, estaba Lucy parada con las chicas, casi sin parecer demasiado contenta de que ella estuviera allí.

Yuuto: ¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¡Pensé que no quería tener nada que ver con este tipo!-Grito mirando el lugar, donde entrecerró los ojos hacia la pasarela del yate, donde los esperaba Salamander.- Oh, maldición.

Mitsuki: ¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan?-Pregunto preocupada, antes de señalar una parte y ella vio a Lucy con Salamander.

Yuuto: ¡Ese cretino debe haberla encantado otra vez!-Grito furioso horrorizando a Mitsuki por este hecho.

Mandora: Probablemente se topó con él después de que nos separamos-desu.-Dedujo mirando hacia el lugar antes de notar algo.- ¿Mmh? Eso es raro.

Yuuto: ¿El que?

Mandora: Mira donde esta la tripulación.-Dijo señalando el lugar donde los hombres cargaban la bodega, donde estaban cargando muchas cajas.- Puede que no sea un experto en navegación, pero esos son muchos suministros para solo una velada nocturna.

Yuuto: Es cierto.-Asintió para luego mirar a Salamander mientras llevaba a Lucy a un lado.-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Mitsuki: Onii-chan, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-Pregunto mirando a su hermano, quien se puso pensativo antes de levantar la vista.

Yuuto: Creo que intervendré un poco.-Declaro sorprendiendo a Mitsuki y a Mandora.

Mandora: ¿Seguro?-El chico asintió.

Yuuto: Estoy preocupado por Lucy y ese tipo Salamander me da muy mala espina. Iré y entrare en el yate para ver lo que realmente pasa. Estoy seguro que debe haber algo más.

Mitsuki: En ese caso, iré contigo.-Dijo mientras se paraba, pero…

Yuuto: No.-Fue rechazada al instante.- Este es otro mundo y las personas pueden usar magia. Es demasiado peligroso. Así que te quedaras por aquí cerca junto a Mandora.

Mitsuki: ¡NO!-Grito mientras abrazaba y se aferraba a su hermano.- ¡No te dejare ir solo! ¡ME NIEGO A HACERLO!

Yuuto: ¡Mitsuki, no puedes…!

Mitsuki: Por favor…-Sollozo junto a unas lagrimas.- No quiero que me dejes…no quiero perderte también…

Yuuto de inmediato se sintió culpable ante esto. Ahora ya no quería dejarla sola por la cara que puso. Se sentía demasiado culpable ahora y lo estaría más si la dejaba sola.

Mandora: Llévala.-Dijo acercándose al chico.- En el peor de los casos, puedes patear a los tipos que se te acerquen. También puedo intervenir con mi grito, por lo que debería estar bien llevarla si vamos con cuidado.

Yuuto: Pero…-En eso, Mitsuki uso la técnica legendaria que toda mujer podía usar por naturaleza. Los ojos de cachorrito.

Con tan solo recibirla, Yuuto sintió una oleada de culpabilidad aun mayor y el hecho de hacer llorar o lastimar a Mitsuki se volvió aun más grave para el al ser su querida hermanita a quien espero 7 años a que despertara.

Sin más remedio…se rindió.

Yuuto: *Suspiro* Muy bien, te dejare venir.-Dijo haciendo que Mitsuki saltara de alegría por su victoria.- ¡Pero!- En eso ella se detiene y ve a su hermano.- Deberás quedarte conmigo en todo momento y si la situación empeora, deberás escapar con Mandora ¿Entendiste?

Mitsuki: ¡Aye!-Asintió imitando a Happy, pues le gusto la forma en que el gato asintió.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Natsu: ¿Pasa algo malo, Happy?-Pregunto al ver a su amigo y compañero, quien había fruncido el ceño de repente.

Happy: No se porque, pero siento que alguien ha usado una de mis frases características sin mi permiso.-Respondió algo molesto.

* * *

-De regreso con los Yatagamis-

Yuuto: Bueno, en ese caso, ¡Vamos a salvar a Lucy!

Mitsuki/Mandora: ¡Vamos~!-Exclamaron y los tres partieron del lugar hacia el yate

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Tomó un movimiento rápido y un sigilo sensato, debido a la considerable cantidad de largos tramos de mantenerse alejado de las amenazas, sin embargo, los hermanos y la mandrágora lograron abordar el yate mientras apilaban algo de carga en la bodega.

Después de subir a bordo, eligió aguantar hasta que la nave comenzó a moverse y luego trataría de descubrir donde estaba Lucy y descubrir en qué andaba realmente Salamander. Realmente tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo.

Entonces, después de lo que parecieron ser sesenta minutos, el barco finalmente comenzó a avanzar. En este sentido, luego de escapar de la bodega de carga, Yuuto comenzó a deambular por los pasillos hacia las cubiertas superiores para descubrir a Lucy con Mitsuki detrás de él sujetándolo por la ropa mientras Mandora flotaba cerca de ellos a baja altura.

Los hermanos deambularon por el barco con cuidado, yéndose por las sombras, vigilando cada lugar y cada esquina para no ser detectados.

-El jefe seguramente consiguió un buen recorrido hoy, ¿no?- De repente escucharon la voz de alguien, lo que los llevó a esconderse en una habitación vacía, pero mantuvo la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar.

-Y que lo digas.- Otra voz estuvo de acuerdo, lo que llevó a Yuuto a deducir que eran un par de miembros de la tripulación.- Deberíamos hacer algunas Joyas bastante buenas con todas las chicas que trajo a bordo.

-Sí, especialmente esa bonita rubia que llevó a su suite.- Contesto de acuerdo el otro mientras lo dijo lujuriosamente.- Ella debería valer en algún lugar alrededor de varios cientos de miles.

Ese anuncio hizo que Yuuto frunciera el ceño mientras Mitsuki se tapó la boca con una cara de horror y Mandora lucia preocupado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba manejando.

Distribuidores humanos, era lo único que cuadraba con el asunto. Aclaró absolutamente toda la demostración que hizo Salamander alrededor del área local y por qué parecía atraer a las mujeres de manera tan efectiva. ¡Ahora tiene que descubrir donde esta Lucy y regresar a la orilla!

Después de verificar si la costa estaba despejada, Yuuto salió rápidamente tomando la mano de Mitsuki, para mantenerla con ella en todo momento y no perderla. Ambos volvieron a tomar marcha en búsqueda de su amiga rubia manteniendo a su hermanita y a la mandrágora con ellos mientras se mantenía alejado del equipo, tratando de descubrir donde está su nueva amiga de este mundo. Lo más seguro es que debía estar en la cubierta principal.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar a algunas de las chicas cotilleando.

-Salamander es tan sexy…-Dijo una.

-Es un mago increíble…-Dijo otra con voz soñadora.

-Pero, ¿por qué invitó a esa rubia tonta a su suite privada?- Pregunto otra, donde eso llamó la atención de Yuuto y escuchó. -Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene de especial ella? Ella tiene un buen par sobre ella, pero no parece mucho.- Gruñó, haciendo que Yuuto casi gimiera al recordar esa parte de la chica que realmente es difícil no prestarle atención.- Sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella logró ingresar a su suite en la parte superior.

Lo que dijo hizo que Yuuto levantara la vista y notó una luz dentro de una habitación en la cubierta superior del barco.

Yuuto: (Bien, ya sabemos donde esta.)-Pensó antes de girarse a Mitsuki y a Mandora para hacerles el gesto de ir hacia arriba, algo que ambos captaron.

Entonces, con movimientos más rápidos y sigilo, el trio pudo escabullirse a la cubierta superior y comenzó a buscar la puerta de la habitación. Justo entonces, notaron que algo sucedía abajo; y efectivamente, ¡muchas de las chicas estaban empezando a parecer somnolientas y se derrumbaron en el piso!

Yuuto: (Uh oh… ¡Toda esa comida de fiesta y bebidas deben estar drogadas! Tengo que encontrar a Lucy y sacarla de aquí_,_ ¡ahora!)-Pensó con preocupación acelerando el paso dos veces y luego se detuvo al escuchar la voz familiar.

Lucy: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Escuchó su voz, la cual uso para buscar de donde venia y era de una puerta que vio.- Me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, estás intentando utilizar el hechizo del sueño.

Salamander: Impresionante, querida.- Escuchó la suave voz del imbécil.

Lucy: Mira, no quiero darte una idea equivocada.- Se escuchó a Lucy una vez más.- Sí, quiero unirme al gremio de Fairy Tail; pero no voy a salir contigo para que eso suceda.

Los hermanos no podían creer que ese sujeto Salamander dejara su propio deseo egoísta de meterse en esta situación. Ahora el trio estaba más decidido en sacarla de ahí.

-Hola, ¿de dónde eres?- Una voz masculina pregunto desde detrás del trio, causando que estos se preocuparan.

Yuuto: (Oh, ¡Carajo!)-Maldijo mentalmente que estaban atrapados.

* * *

-Dentro de la habitación-

Lucy Heartfilia no estaba teniendo un buen día. Primero, terminó pagando en exceso su dinero en efectivo por una llave de espíritu celestial, una que realmente había estado deseando constantemente, ¡y el hombre a quien le pagó solo le redujo mil Joyas al precio cuando originalmente valía 20,000 cuando intentó usar su atractivo sexual!

Luego, cuando escuchó que el famoso "Salamander" estaba en Hargeon, fue a buscarlo, y con suerte, obtener su autógrafo. Pero resultó que solo estaba usando magia ilegal para hipnotizarla a ella y a todas las chicas de la plaza antes de que apareciera Natsu y la sacó de alguna manera del trance.

En ese momento, después de que ambos, además de Happy y un par de hermanos que estaban perdidos y ella les ofreció ayuda, fueron a comer, ¡Natsu junto al gato tuvieron que ir y pedir una gran comida que le costó el resto del efectivo que tanto le costó ganar!

Esto hizo que ella se quedara sin dinero y como tal, no pudo ayudar a los hermanos que fueron traídos a estas tierras a pesar de que se los prometió a ambos junto a su mascota. Esto realmente hizo que se sintiera mal por ellos, más al saber en qué situación estaban y la buena gente que eran.

Después de que se separaron, Lucy decidió pasar el rato en el parque local y leer su revista favorita sobre Fairy Tail, el gremio al que siempre quiso unirse, hasta que "Salamander" apareció alegando que él era parte del mismo gremio al que ella quería ser parte, ¡y usó su magia de encanto sobre ella otra vez! ¡Incluso la engañó para que pensara que podría llevarla al gremio con la condición de que no le dijera a nadie que estaba usando hechizos mágicos ilegales para hacerlo! ¡Y justo ahora, había tratado de usar un hechizo para dormir sobre ella para noquearla y venderla a ella y a todas las demás chicas a bordo como esclavas!

Lucy: ¿¡Como pudiste!?- Gritó después de haber escuchado lo que él acababa de decirle.- ¿Vas a secuestrar a todas estas chicas?

-Esa es nuestra 'Salamander'- dijo uno de los matones de Salamander con orgullo.

-¡Tenemos un buen recorrido esta vez!- Otro tonto dijo.

Lucy frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de alcanzar algo que ella tenía cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la suite.

-¡Oye jefe, mira lo que tenemos aquí!- Otro de los cobardes de "Salamander" llamó, empujando a algo al suelo.- ¡Unos polizones se nos entraron!

Lucy miró para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que era…

Lucy: Yuuto, Mitsuki, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Efectivamente, el chico junto a su hermanita que había conocido hoy, Yatagami Yuuto y Yatagami Mitsuki, estaba en el suelo con uno de los secuaces de Salamander que les retenía los brazos mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Salamander: Bueno, esta es ciertamente una sorpresa inesperada.- Dijo el fraude, mirando a Yuuto con una sonrisa burlona.- No pensé que alguien tuviera las agallas para escabullirse a bordo de mi barco sin una invitación.

Lucy: ¡Déjalos ir, asqueroso!- Gritó mientras agarraba unas llaves, pero Salamander fue más rápido y usó un poco de magia de llama púrpura como un látigo y tomó sus llaves de su mano y las llevó a la suya para examinarlas.

Salamander: Estas son llaves del partal.- Dijo después de echarles un buen vistazo a las llaves.- ¿Entonces eres una maga celestial? Solo el mago que está contratado puede usar esta magia, así que estos son absolutamente inútiles para mí.

Con eso, Salamander arrojó sus llaves por la borda, para gran horror de Lucy.

-¿Qué hacemos con este, jefe?- Preguntó el que sujetaba a Yuuto, mientras aún luchaba por liberarse.

Salamander: Veamos.- Dijo acercándose a Yuuto, acercó la barbilla entre los dedos para examinarlo y resopló.- No parece mucho, pero estoy seguro de que a nuestro cliente no le importaría al menos un esclavo. En cambio…-En eso se acerco a Mitsuki y la vio.- Esa chica si que valdrá bastante. Estoy seguro que a nuestro cliente le encantara.

Salamander se preparó para usar su magia de sueño en los hermanos, cuando con sorprendente fuerza; Yuuto pateó al matón en sus joyas, haciendo que lo dejara ir mientras se agachaba y tomaba sus partes.

Con tal acto sorpresivo, Yuuto aprovecho que todos estaban sorprendidos para levantar su puño y le dio a Salamander, quien estaba cerca de él, un buen uppercut tirando al sujeto en el suelo. El golpe fue poderoso al ver que quiso meter a su hermana en su sucio negocio, por lo que el golpe fue cargado con aun mayor ira de la que ya tenía.

Yuuto: ¡Mandora!

Mandora: Ya estoy en ellos.- Asintió mientras caía de golpe en el matón que tenia a Mitsuki con gran fuerza, obligándola a soltarla y tomarse de la cabeza. Con ello, la planta toma la mano de la chica.- ¡Vamos!

Mandora jalo a Mitsuki hacia Yuuto, quien rápidamente tomo su mano con la de Lucy para comenzar a correr.

Yuuto: ¡Vamos Lucy, nos vamos de aquí!

Salamander: ¡Yo creo que no!- Exclamo y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo otro látigo llameante golpeándolo contra Marcus y golpeándolo contra la pared.

Lucy/Mitsuki: ¡YUU/ONII-CHAN!-Grito de horror al ver amigo y hermano respectivamente siendo lastimado.

Yuuto gruñó al sentir un dolor que nunca antes había sentido después de golpear la pared. Había sido golpeado por matones antes, incluso tuvo algunos cortes y contusiones que requirieron puntos de sutura en su vida... ¡pero el ataque mágico de Salamander fue diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes! Era como si alguien hubiera tomado un látigo de acero, lo empapó en queroseno y lo prendió fuego antes de golpearlo contra su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, su ropa permaneció intacta; pero entonces el dolor seguía ahí.

Lucy solo miró, enojada porque Salamander usó su magia para lastimar voluntariamente a otro ser humano. ¡Eso era inaudito!

Lucy y Mitsuki junto a Mandora se pusieron al lado de Yuuto, quien gemia de dolor por el gran golpe que recibió.

Lucy: Tú…- Gruñó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. -¿Usarías magia para aprovecharte de los demás y lastimar a alguien? ¡Eres el peor mago vivo!

Yuuto gimió cuando rozó su mano derecha donde Salamander lo había golpeado en el pecho. Dolia como los mil demonios, ¡Pero no podía dejar al sujeto salirse con la suya tras saber su plan!

Logro colocarse un anillo y lo puso frente a su hebilla, la cual brillo.

**[Conect! Please!]**

Un circulo mágico apareció frente a Yuuto, lo cual llamo la atención de todos. El joven aprovecho su confusión y puso su mano dentro del circulo para luego sacar un objeto de él. Lo que saco era una pistola plateada con un diseño peculiar donde tenia una mano negra cerrada cerca del mango.

Yuuto: ¡Come esto!-Grito disparando con el arma, donde varias balas fueron disparadas y chocaron contra Salamander y algunos de sus matones, haciéndolos gritar de dolor ante el impacto que recibieron.- ¡Ja, te lo tenías merecido!

Salamander: _Onore_…-Murmuro enojado preparándose para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo sucedió.

Algo se estrelló contra el techo de la suite y aterrizó frente a Salamander, sus matones, Lucy, Yuuto, Mitsuki y Mandora. Cuando el polvo se despejó, el cuarteto vislumbró una conocida pelota boba de cabello rosado que habían conocido antes en la ciudad.

Lucy: ¡Oye, te conozco!- Dijo emocionada.

Yuuto/Mitsuki: ¡Es Natsu/san!-Exclamaron sorprendidos y alegres.

El bote tembló un poco, y de repente, Natsu parecía que iba a perder su almuerzo para sorpresa de todos, ¡incluso Salamander!

Natsu: Sabía que era una mala idea ...- Gimió mientras trataba de contener su propio vómito.

Lucy: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Patético!-Grito con cara estupefacta.

Yuuto: ¡No es un buen momento para marearse, Natsu!- Gritó, aparentemente recuperado del ataque sorpresa Salamander usado en él.

Happy: Hola, ¿qué están haciendo aquí, Lucy, Mitsuki, Yato?- La voz de Happy llegó haciéndolos mirar hacia arriba, ¡para ver que tenía un par de alas en la espalda!

Lucy: ¡Oh, Happy!

Mitsuki: ¡Que bueno es verte!

Mandora: ¿Por qué a mí siempre me olvidan?

Ambas chicas gritaron de alegría mientras la planta triste al no ser nombrada, pero…

Yuuto: ¡Mi nombre es Yuuto, no Yato, saco de pulgas felino!- Gritó antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.- Espera, ¿desde cuándo puedes volar?

Lucy: Ese imbécil de Salamander me engañó.- Dijo indicando al dueño del yate.- ¡Dijo que me iba a llevar a Fairy Tail! Entonces Yuuto junto a Mitsuki aparecieron de la nada antes de que Salamander lo atacara.- Explico ante de notar lo que todos estaban viendo del gato.-Espera, ¿desde cuándo tienes alas?

Happy: Te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo antes de extender su cola y envolverla alrededor de Lucy y Mitsuki antes de volar más alto mientras la cargaba.- ¡Agárrense!

Salamander: ¡Tras ellos!- Ordenó a sus hombres, después de salir de su mirada atónita.-¡No podemos permitir que reporten al Consejo Mágico!

Yuuto: ¡No les será fácil!-Exclamo disparándoles con su pistolas, dándoles a varios matones haciéndolos caer en el suelo adoloridos por las balas mientras el resto miro con furia al pelinegro.- Primero deberán pasar sobre mí.

Mientras tanto, en el aire, Lucy y Mitsuki, cuya ultima llevaba a Mandora, estaban mirando el agujero que Natsu había hecho con expresión preocupada.

Lucy: Espera, ¿qué hay de Natsu y Yuuto?

Mitsuki: ¡No podemos dejar a Onii-chan atrás con esos tipos!

Happy: ¡No puedo cargar a cuatro personas, mucho menos dos!- Exclamo mientras se alejaba del bote mientras fruncía el ceño.- ¡A penas puedo volar sujetándolas a ambas!

Salamander: **PROMINENCE WHIP!**\- Declaro y lanzó una serie de ataques mágicos a Happy, quien logró evadirlos con sorprendente agilidad a pesar de aferrarse a Lucy y Mitsuki.

Lo evadió lo suficientemente bien como para que las cadenas de energía mágica chocaran y crearon una impresionante exhibición de fuegos artificiales con él y Lucy completamente ilesos.

Salamander: Ese gato es más rápido de lo que parece.- Comentó un poco impresionado.

Natsu: Oigan, chicos…- Se escuchó la voz de Natsu mientras respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba sostenerse contra la puerta con Yuuto a su lado.- ¿Te olvidaste de mí?-Pregunto con una cara muy seria… ¡Antes de casi vomitar de nuevo!

Yuuto: ¡Amigo, no me lo arrojes!- Gritó rápidamente alejándose del tipo mareado antes de que los matones de Salamander los saltaran a los dos, pero Yuuto les disparo logrando mantenerlos atrás.

A lo lejos, la transformación de Happy se acabó y él, Mitsuki y Lucy cayeron al mar. Salamander no le hizo caso, ya que sus hombres continuaron golpeando a Natsu y tratando de atrapar a Yuuto.

Salamander: Olvídate de esos tres.- Dijo refiriéndose a los que cayeron al agua.- Sigamos nuestra ruta a Bosco.

-¿Qué pasa con estos chicos jefe?- Preguntó uno de los matones que pateaba a Natsu, pero Natsu de repente bloqueó su patada y se esforzó contra el pie del chico.

Natsu: El gremio de Fairy Tail.- Gruñó alejando el pie de su cara.- ¿Eres un miembro?

Salamander: Sí, es cierto.- Dijo con aire de grandeza.- Obviamente has oído hablar del gremio.

Yuuto gruñó mientras trataba de mantener a los matones atrás.

Yuuto: (Si sigo así, terminaran atrapándome.)-Pensó con sudor en su rostro.- (Si ese es el caso, entonces yo…)

Pero antes de que Yuuto pudiera hacer algo, ¡una gran marejada apareció repentinamente de la nada y golpeó al barco forzándolo a él y a sus ocupantes a ir a la ciudad!

Cuando todo terminó, Yuuto estaba tosiendo agua de mar mientras el barco estaba enterrado en el barro. Yuuto se puso de pie y notó que Natsu estaba en el barco y se puso de pie como si su mareo hubiera desaparecido repentinamente.

Lucy: ¡Natsu! ¡Yuuto!- Escuchó la voz de Lucy cuando de repente se giró para verla a ella y a Mitsuki junto a Mandora y Happy sanos y salvos dirigiéndose hacia él.

Mitsuki: ¿Estas bien, Onii-chan?

Yuuto: Si, estoy bien, pero…¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue arrastrado el barco al puerto?- Preguntó por el evento tan repentino. Jura que esa marejada salió de la nada.

Mitsuki: ¡Fue Lucy-san y la bella Onee-chan!-Exclamo con una sonrisa, quien a diferencia del resto, ella estaba seca. Su hermano miro a la rubia, a lo que de repente ganó una mirada abatida de ella. En eso empezó a recordar como paso.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Lucy y Mitsuki eran llevadas por Happy, quien usaba sus alas para volar._

_Lucy: ¡Tengo que salvar a Natsu y a Yuu de esos sujetos además de salvar a las otra chicas!-Grito mirando al gato._

_Mitsuki: ¡No podemos dejar a Onii-chan y Natsu-san solos en esto!-También grito muy preocupada, en especial por su hermano._

_Mandora: Les será muy difícil a ambos enfrentar a tantos enemigos dentro de un barco.-Dijo pensando en la situación de los dos chicos en el barco._

_Happy: Lucy, Mitsuki, Mandora escuchen._

_Lucy: ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto para que de repente se detuvieran…y las alas de Happy desaparecieran._

_Happy: Mi transformación se acabo.-Dijo para que los 4 fueran cayendo al agua._

_Lucy/Mandora: ¡Maldito gato!-Gritaron mientras Mitsuki gritaba de terror para finalmente cayeran al agua. Excepto Mandora, quien uso su poder para flotar y evitar caer al mar._

_Al momento de caer, Lucy de inmediato se adentro en el mar, con Mitsuki siguiendola por detrás. Por otra parte, Happy fue bajando hasta golpearse en la cabeza con una roca._

_Ambas chicas fueron dentro del agua, donde la menor solo estuvo siguiendo a la rubia. En eso, Lucy vio algo brillante._

_Lucy: (¡Ahí están!)- Pensó viendo un llavero con 6 llaves colgadas en la punta de una roca._

_Lucy rápidamente las tomo y volvió a la superficie del agua, donde ella y Mitsuki tomaron y recuperaron aire. En eso, la rubia miro el barco._

_Lucy: Bien, ¡Aquí voy!-Dijo para tomar una de las llaves, la cual es de color dorado y tenia una marca azul que parecían agallas de pez.- __**¡Ábrete, portal del portador de agua!**__\- En eso inserto la llave en el agua y la giro, como si abriera una puerta, lo cual produjo un circulo mágico en el agua.- __**¡Aquarius!**_

_***DING DONG!***_

_De repente, el agua subió como un torbellino y de ella apareció algo. Lo que salió era nada más ni nada menos que una sirena y una hermosa. Ella tiene una larga cola de pez azul y el pelo largo azul claro. Respecto a la parte superior, lleva la parte de arriba de un bikini azul oscuro con bordes de color blanco. En cada brazo lleva un brazalete y una pulsera de oro, las cuales hacen juego con una diadema de oro con una perla azul que tiene en la frente. Además de esto, tiene tres pendientes de oro en su cola y un cinturón grande dorado. También tiene en la zona de las clavículas un tatuaje azul oscuro. Por último cabe señalar que lleva una vasija blanca con rayas azules._

_Mitsuki: ¡Una sirena!-Grito con gran brillo en sus ojos. Jamas imagino ver a una verdadera sirena, pero…_

_Happy: ¡Un pez!- El gato solo la miraba como comida…hasta con baba en su boca saliendo a chorro._

_Lucy: Te equivocas.-Dijo ante lo que dijo el gato._

_Happy: Sorprendente.-Dijo y Lucy puso una cara orgullosa._

_Lucy: Soy una maga celestial. Uso llaves de portal para llamar espíritus celestiales de una dimensión alternativa._

_Mitsuki: ¡Increíble!-Exclamo con gran emoción antes de ver como Lucy apuntaba al barco._

_Lucy: ¡Aquarius! ¡Usa tu poder y barre ese barco a la costa!-Ordeno…pero la sirena solo chasqueo la lengua, cosa que sorprendió a todos.- ¡J-Justo ahora, hiciste "Tch", ¿Verdad?!_

_Happy: Realmente no te deberías de quejar así._

_Mandora: Más en nuestra situación actual.-Comento de acuerdo con el gato._

_Mitsuki: Pero es raro que alguien tan bella chaquee así la lengua.-Dijo algo preocupada mirando a la sirena, donde su jarrón empezó a salir agua._

_Aquarius: Que niña más molesta eres.-Dijo mientras miraba el barco.- Déjame decirte algo. La próxima vez que dejes caer mi llave…te matare._

_Lucy/Happy/Mitsuki/Mandora: ¡P-Perdón!-Dijeron todos, aunque solo se refería a la rubia, pero el sentimiento que dio les hacia parecer que también eran objetivos._

_Aquarius: En todo caso.-De repente, algo de agua rodeo a Mitsuki y la levanto, para sorpresa de todos.- Como tu eres una buena niña que sabe apreciar lo que se ve, te daré un servicio especial por esta vez._

_De repente toda el agua que había alrededor fue entrando en la vasija de Aquarius y esta la fue levantando hasta dejar de absorber el agua. En eso, ella arrojo toda el agua que acumulo y creo una gran marejada que atrapo a todos, excepto Mitsuki quien estaba a salvo en una burbuja de agua que creo la sirena para ella._

_Lucy: ¡No me barras a mi también!-Grito mientras estaba atrapada en el agua junto a Happy y Mandora, quienes se marearon por tantas vueltas que daban._

_La marejada llevo y empujo el barco a la orilla, donde gran parte de ella se enterró en la arena. Lucy estaba sentada de rodillas en la arena mientras que Happy tenia su cabeza bajo la arena tratando de salir, y Mandora estaba flotando de un lado a otro por no poder ver con su cuerpo lleno de arena._

_Lucy: ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Crees que es normal barrerme también?-Pregunto mirando a su convocación, quien estaba flotando sobre el agua mirándola._

_Aquarius: Cielos, fracase.-Dijo con calma.- Termine barriendo el barco también._

_Lucy: ¿¡Me estabas apuntando a mí!?-Grito enojada mientras Aquarius solo le dio la espalda y bajo a Mitsuki a tierra, sana y salvo. Incluso le seco la ropa._

_Mitsuki: Arigato, Ninjou-Oneechan.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Aquarius sonrió por eso._

_Aquarius: No me llames por un rato. Estaré de vacaciones por una semana con mi novio.- En eso se giro a ver a Lucy.- Con mi "novio"._

_Lucy: ¡No alardees!-Grito llena de ira mientras Happy logro salir de la arena._

_Happy: ¡Oye, Lucy! ¿Tal vez no debí de haberme disculpado antes?_

_Lucy: Este gato es tan inconsciente, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…_

_Mandora: No es broma.-Dijo mientras se sacaba la arena y el agua extra que tenía en su cuerpo._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Lucy: Te lo explicaré más tarde.- Entonces ella se animó de nuevo.- Pero me alegra que estés bien, pero ¿qué pasa con Natsu?

Yuuto: No se.- Contesto mirando a Natsu, que estaba mirando a Salamander como si hubiera cometido un delito grave además del hecho de que era un secuestrador.

Natsu: Así que dices ser miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, ¿eh?- Preguntó de nuevo con ira en su voz.

Salamander: Sí, ¿Y que pasa con eso?- Le preguntó sin saber a qué se refería este chico.- ¡Vayan por ellos chivos!

Yuuto, al ver que ahora era un buen momento, se volvió hacia Lucy antes de sacar uno de sus anillos.

Yuuto: Lucy, tú, Mandora y Happy se quedan atrás y protejan a Mitsuki por mi mientras me encargo.

Happy: ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó inseguro de lo que el chico estaba a punto de hacer.

Yuuto: Voy a ayudar a Natsu a salir.- Dijo poniendose dos anillos, uno en cada mano.- (Espero que esta vez funcione.)

Natsu: Déjame mirarte bien la cara.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina justo cuando los matones de Salamander cargaban.

Al ver esto, Yuuto uso de inmediato su [WizardSwordGun] y disparo. Las balas volaron hacia ellos justo cuando Natsu se había quitado la gabardina revelando una marca roja en forma de lo que parecía un hada en la parte superior de su brazo derecho. ¡Aunque las balas parecían estar a punto de golpear a Natsu!

Lucy: ¡Natsu, cuidado!-Grito al chico, pero la advertencia de Lucy fue innecesaria, ¡ya que las balas de repente se curvaron alrededor de Natsu y golpearon a los chicos que se dirigían hacia él, golpeando sus rodillas! Esto hizo que los matones gritaran de dolor cuando las balas se hicieron añicos contra sus cuerpos haciendo que cayeran.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Yuuto: Te lo explicaré más tarde.- Contesto mirando a Natsu, quien miraba a Salamander y a los matones con furia.

Natsu: ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail y nunca te había visto antes!- Anunció revelando completamente su marca.

Lucy: Espera, ¿¡Natsu también es un mago!?- Gritó impactada, ya que esta fue una gran sorpresa para ella.

Happy: Aye.- Confirmó mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el hombro de Lucy masticando un pez.

-¡Esa marca en su brazo!- Uno de los hombres de Salamander gritó señalando a Natsu.- ¡El es de verdad, Bora-san!

Bora: ¡No me llames así aquí!- Salamander gritó, sabiendo que su tapadera se había reventada.

Yuuto: Bora ¿eh?- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la nave, su arma apuntando hacia arriba.- ¿Así que ese es tu verdadero nombre?

Happy: He oído hablar de él.- Dijo reconociendo el nombre.- Ese es Bora of the Prominence, un mago que anteriormente pertenecía al gremio Titan Nose. Se rumorea que fue expulsado por su mal comportamiento hace un par de años.

Mandora: Lo que significa que tampoco es el verdadero Salamander-desu.-Dijo mirando al sujeto.- Solo tomo su nombre para aprovecharse de él.

Lucy: Es escoria.-Dijo mirando con furia a Bora. El tipo era aun más bajo de lo que pensaba.

Natsu: No tengo idea de lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero no me importa si eres un tipo buen, malo o lo que sea.- Dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba lentamente a Bora y sus hombres listos para pelear.- ¡Pero no te dejaré ensuciar el nombre del gremio de Fairy Tail!

Yuuto: Y tienes mucho por lo que responder, Bora.- Dijo mientras se las arreglaba para saltar a la nave por los hombres de Bora.- ¿Usando un nombre falso y hechizos ilegales para secuestrar chicas y venderlas como esclavas? ¡Ahora tengo aun más ganas de patearte el trasero!

Bora: Oh, en serio, ¿ustedes dos creen que pueden detenerme?- Se burló de Yuuto mientras miraba a Natsu.- Ustedes, muchachos, cuiden al mocoso armado; yo me ocuparé del otro.

-¡Lo tienes jefe!- Uno de los hombres de Bora gritó cuando atacaron a Yuuto, quien simplemente sonrió ante eso.

Yuuto: Ahora verán.-Dijo para escáner un anillo en su cinturón, uno peculiar.

**[Driver On! Please!]**\- Exclamo la hebilla transformándose en un cinturón plateado con una mano negra en el medio antes de que el chico girara la mano al otro lado, donde el cinturón brillo.- **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Esto hizo que todos se detuvieran y miraran el cinturón de Yuuto con curiosidad.

Lucy: ¿Ese cinturón está cantando?- Preguntó en estado de shock ante ese hecho.

Happy: ¡Seguro que tiene un buen ritmo!- Comentó chasqueando sus dedos al ritmo de la música del cinturón.

Mitsuki: Espera, ¿Eso no es…?-Pregunto con un nudo en el pecho al recordar lo que sucedió cuando su hermano hizo cantar su cinturón de esa forma, pero en eso sintió algo tomando su mano y vio que era Mandora.

Mandora: Tranquila, esta vez será diferente.- Dijo para aliviarla y ella asintió, donde ambos volvieron su mirada al joven de otro mundo.

Yuuto: (Aquí va, espero que funcione esta vez.)-Marcus luego acercó su mano a la hebilla y volvió a brillar.

El joven levantó su mano izquierda y su dedo hacia donde estaba un anillo rojo rubo antes de gritar la única palabra que siempre quiso decir.

Yuuto ¡HENSHIN!- Declaro con gran fuerza antes de bajar el aparato metálico sobre el rubí del anillo, formando el aspecto familiar de un casco antes de pasar el dedo sobre el cinturón, pero esta vez…fue diferente a la ultima vez.

**[Flame! Please!]**

Yuuto luego llevó su brazo a un lado cuando un círculo mágico ardiente apareció a su lado y comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha mientras su cinturón todavía cantaba. Esto hizo que los hombres de Bora se detuvieran en seco.

**[Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Cuando el círculo mágico y las llamas lo atravesaron por completo y desaparecieron, Yuuto estaba de pies a cabeza con una armadura diferente a todo lo que nadie había visto. Estaba vestido con un traje negro que cubría su forma mientras su cinturón seguía igual, pero había ganado una cadena unida a él que contenía unos anillos que una vez estuvieron en su mochila. Su cofre estaba revestido con piezas de armadura roja con forma de gema, que era una larga línea en el medio con tres secciones a cada lado que eran rectangulares, pero ligeramente torcidas. Sus hombros estaban cubiertos con una armadura negra con bordes plateados que estaban decorados con crestas de dragón. De su cintura colgaba una bata que cubría la cintura, que era roja por dentro, pero negra por fuera. Sus muñecas y tobillos que lucían bandas del mismo color rojo rubí que la placa de mi pecho.

Yuuto logro transformarse en Kamen rider Wizard, el mago de los anillos.

Todos, desde Natsu, hasta Bora, Lucy, Mitsuki y Happy, hasta los hombres de Bora, quedaron boquiabiertos ante la transformación de Yuuto sorprendidos.

Natsu: ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!-Grito alegremente con su mente temporalmente fuera de Bora.

Happy: ¡Aye!- Intervino con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy: ¡Parece que su armadura está hecha de rubíes!- Exclamo con una pequeña estrella sorprendida por la nueva apariencia del rider.

Mitsuki: Wow, ¿Ese es Onii-chan?

Mandora: Por supuesto que lo es.-Contesto con orgullo mirando al nuevo Wizard mientras Mitsuki miraba a su hermano con gran admiración.

-¿¡Es un mago de anillo y usa Re-Equipamiento Mágico!?- Uno de los hombres de Bora gritó sorprendido.

-¿¡Quién es este chico!?- Preguntó otro estupefacto.

Yuuto, mientras tanto, internamente estaba teniendo un fangasm; ¡se había convertido en Kamen Rider Wizard! ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Pero en este momento no puede dejar ver eso y tenia que actuar profesional ¡Tenía algunas colillas que patear! Entonces, con una sonrisa, oculta por el casco, miró al que hizo la pregunta.

Yuuto: ¿Qué quien soy yo?-Repitió la pregunta mirando al sujeto.- ¡Soy el Diamante de la Justicia en que brilla ante la Opresión! ¡La Joya de la Esperanza desenterrada de las Arenas de la Desesperación! ¡Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto, pero también me conocen como Kamen Rider Wizard!

Lucy: ¿Kamen Rider?- Arqueó una ceja ante el término.

Mitsuki: Son super héroes que protegen a la gente de males que normalmente no puedan manejar.-Contesto sorprendiendo a Lucy.

Happy: Me agrada su estilo.- Bromeó con una sonrisa.

Bora: ¿¡A quién le importa quién es, tontos!?- Gritó sacando a sus hombres de su caos.- ¡Atrápenlo!- Ordeno antes de volver hacia Natsu.- En cuanto a ti.- Luego extendió sus brazos y otro sello mágico apareció frente a él.- **¡PROMINENCE TYPHOON!- **Una ola de magia de fuego púrpura salió disparada hacia Natsu y envolvió su ubicación.

-Escuchaste al jefe.-Gritó uno de los hombres de Bora cuando se volvió hacia Yuuto.- ¡Atrápenlo!

Con eso, todos cargaron contra él nuevamente.

Lucy: ¡Natsu! ¡Yuuto!- Grito al ver que el ataque golpeó a Natsu. Miró a Happy, pero él no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

Bora simplemente sonrió con aire de suficiencia, pensando que había ganado esta pequeña batalla y finalmente sacó al mocoso de su miseria.

Bora: Así son las cosas, cuanto más se habla, más débil es el hombre.-Dijo con aire de grandeza, pero…

¿?: ¡Oh hombre, esto sabe asqueroso!- Una voz detrás del pilar de llamas dijo, atrayendo la atención de Bora.- ¿Eres realmente un mago del fuego? ¡Porque estas son las llamas más desagradables que he probado en mi vida!

Para su sorpresa y la de todos los demás, Natsu se quedó allí en el medio del fuego ... ¡y succionando las llamas en su boca! En el lapso de unos segundos, las llamas fueron absorbidas por él y se limpió la boca.

Natsu: Gracias por la comida, poser.- Le agradeció con confianza dejando a Bora boque abierto.

Luego, Yuuto tomó esto como su señal, y se dio la vuelta, dando una patada giratoria a los hombres de Bora lejos de él y de regreso a su jefe mientras parecía un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Natsu.

Yuuto: Está bien, ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que acaba de pasar aquí?- No le preguntó a nadie en particular, pero la pregunta aún estaba.

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?- Preguntó uno de los hombres que el rider había pateado, todavía aturdido.

Happy: La magia del fuego no funciona en Natsu.- Dijo con una mirada oscura en sus ojos.

Lucy: ¡Nunca había visto magia así!- Exclamo mirando a ambos muchachos mientras se acercaban lentamente a Bora y sus matones.

Mitsuki: ¿¡Como es que Natsu-san se comió ese fuego!?

Mandora: ¿Y no le harán mal del estómago comer eso?-Pregunto ante el hecho de que comer llamas de un matón no parece bueno para la salud.

Natsu: ¡Ahora que comí, me siento lleno de energía!- Dijo apretando los puños.

Natsu luego golpeó sus puños y un círculo mágico con la cabeza de un dragón apareció brevemente antes de inhalar profundamente.

Natsu: **Karyū no…**-Se llevó las manos a la boca como si fueran un embudo y gritó.- **¡HŌKŌ!**

Luego, una masiva corriente de llamas se disparó frente a Natsu y golpeó el área del chico malo creando una pequeña explosión. Cuando el polvo se asentó, el barco casi se había ido y algunos de los hombres de Bora estaban fuera de combate. Bora mismo escapó de la carnicería en una corriente de su magia púrpura mientras los otros hombres habían logrado saltar fuera del camino. Uno de sus hombres finalmente se dio cuenta de algo.

-B-Bora-san…- Dijo con voz temblorosa.-¡Juro que he visto a este tipo antes! ¡El cabello rosado y la bufanda de aspecto escamoso; no hay duda de eso, ¡él debe ser el verdadero!

Lucy también se dio cuenta y pronunció en estado de shock…

Lucy: ¿¡Salamandra!?

Mitsuki: ¿¡Eh!?- Grito mirando a la rubia.- ¿¡Natsu-san es el verdadero Salamander!?

Mandora: Eso parece.-Comento tras ver el poder. Ya ve porque lo llaman Salamander.

Yuuto: Oye, Natsu.- El mencionado se giro a ver al mago enjoyado, quien se puso a su lado.- ¿Qué te parece si pateamos algunos traseros y mandamos a estos tipos a llorar con sus mamis?

Natsu: ¡Oh sí, hagamos esto!- Estuvo de acuerdo apretando sus puños nuevamente, esta vez las llamas los envolvieron.

Yuuto: Bueno, entonces.- En eso se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza y dijo.- Saa, ¡Showtime daa!

¡Con eso, los dos atacaron a los hombres de Bora!

**-{[Kamen rider Wizard Opening: Life is Showtime.]}-**

Natsu: Espero que estén prestando atención.- Gritó mientras se preparaba.- ¡Porque estoy a punto de mostrarte lo que un mago de Fairy Tail puede hacer!

Bora, ahora asustado por su vida, apuntó otro sello mágico hacia Natsu.

Bora: **RED SHOWER!-** Declaro lanzando varios disparos mágicos de fuego.

Yuuto saltó en el aire con un giro, y para sorpresa de Bora, los disparos fueron bloqueados por su capa con forma de túnica y desaparecieron antes de que Wizard aterrizara junto a los hombres de Bora y levantara su arma para luego, para sorpresa de todos, cambio su forma a la de una espada y con ella cortó a los matones sacándoles chispas y enviándolos a volar por la arena.

Lucy: Wow, una pistola que se convierte en espada.

Happy: Una arma conveniente.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de ver como Natsu saltó muy alto hacia Bora y lo pateó al pueblo.

Natsu: ¡Me encargaré de esa falsificación, por lo que puedes tener esos punks Yuuto!- Le gritó al Kamen Rider mientras seguía en el aire.

Yuuto: ¡Lo tienes, Natsu! ¡Pártele la cara!- Asintió cuando los hombres de Bora se pusieron de pie para confrontarlo.

Lucy: ¿Entonces Natsu puede comer fuego y atacar con él?- Observó a Natsu mientras iba tras Bora.- ¿Pero cómo lo hace, que tipo de magia es?

Mitsuki: Si, ¿Cómo es que lo hace?-Pregunto mirando la pelea, la cual era increíble.

Happy: ¡Tiene pulmones de dragón para respirar fuego, escamas de dragón para ayudarlo a disolver el fuego y garras de dragón para atacar con fuego!- Explicó mientras él también observaba cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.- Su marca de magia de fuego permite que su cuerpo tome todas las cualidades de un dragón. Es un hechizo antiguo que ya casi no se usa.

Mandora. ¿De verdad?- El gato asintió.

Happy: Este tipo de magia se usó originalmente para tratar con dragones. Se llama magia mata dragones; Igneel fue quien se lo enseñó.- Continuó mientras Bora atacaba a Natsu nuevamente, esta vez haciendo más daño a la ciudad. Luego se volvió hacia Yuuto cuando los hombres de Bora lo atacaron nuevamente.- Pero no sé nada sobre la magia de Yuuto.

Mandora: Esa es la magia especial que pocos pueden lograr obtener.-Hablo llamando la atención de todos.- Es un tipo especial de magia que solo se puede obtener tras lograr mantener y contener una criatura que nace a través de tu propio poder mágico.

Lucy: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto muy sorprendida ante esto.

Mandora: Yuuto logro sobrevivir al proceso y mantener a su bestia interna, logrando un nuevo tipo de poder que es capaz de canalizar a través de su cinturón y anillos.

Lucy: Es por eso que dijo que su magia es singular.-Murmuro recordando la conversación que tuvo con él.- ¿Y que tipo de criatura es la que sello en su interior?

Mandora: Para cada persona es diferente, o muy pocos pueden llegar a tener el mismo tipo de criatura. En el caso de Yuuto, la criatura que se creó en su interior y logro contener es un Dragón.

Lucy/Happy: ¡Un dragón!-Gritaron totalmente en shock mirando a Wizard, quien seguía peleando.

Lucy: Eso no me lo esperaba.

Happy: Y pensar que hay algo así en su interior.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Natsu.- De seguro Natsu se alegrara cuando lo escuche.

Todos siguieron mirando la pelea mientras que Mitsuki tenia su mirada fija en el rider, donde ella comenzó a juntar las manos.

Mitsuki: (Tu puedes, Onii-chan.)-Rezo para que ambos magos de fuego ganaran contra el rufian.

-¡Atrapentlo-Grito uno de los matones para que un grupo cargara contra Wizard.

Yuuto: Entonces, ¿quieren volver a intentarlo?- Preguntó bloqueando un golpe y respondiendo con una patada a uno de los matones de Bora en el estómago. Otro cargó un ataque mágico y lo lanzó contra él. Yuuto sonrió mientras intercambiaba rápidamente anillos en su cadena y mano derecha antes de cambiar las palancas de su cinturón nuevamente y escanearlo.

**[Defend! Please!]**

Frente al rider apareció otro círculo mágico ardiente justo cuando el ataque mágico lo golpeó, dejando a Yuuto completamente ileso. Para su siguiente truco, Wizard hizo que su [WizardSwordGun] volviera a su modo pistola y disparó un tiro al brazo del tipo, golpeándolo y sacándolo de la pelea. Dos más intentaron cargar, pero el rider volvió a cambiar los anillos y lo escaneó.

**[Copy! Please!]**

Para sorpresa de todos, apareció una copia exacta de Wizard, y los dos bloquearon un par de patadas dirigidas a ellos antes de contraatacar con una patada lateral doble antes de que la copia desapareciera. Yuuto volvió a cambiar los anillos, esta vez en su mano izquierda con un anillo que parecía ser un Zafiro.

Yuuto ¡Es hora de cambiar un poco las cosas!- Dijo mientras volvía a cambiar las palancas de su cinturón, esta vez para que se transformara y escaneó su mano izquierda sobre él.

**[Water! Please!]**-Exclamo mientras el rider levantaba una mano y un circulo mágico azul aparecio arriba de él.- **[Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui~]**

El circulo mágico pasó sobre él de arriba a abajo, ¡y su armadura había cambiado de forma! En reemplazo de las secciones rojo rubí, ahora eran azul zafiro. Su armadura en el pecho cambió en forma de diamante y su casco tomo una forma más triangular, como una gota de agua cayendo. Este es la forma [Water Style] de Wizard.

Lucy: ¿¡Puede cambiar su armadura!?- Gritó sorprendida.

Marcus luego cambió su anillo a uno que parecía un dragón con cadenas delante de él justo cuando los hombres cargaron de nuevo con armas en mano y algo de magia. Yuuto no tenía miedo y estaba listo para cambiar las palancas de su cinturón y escaneó su anillo.

**[Bind! Please!]**

Esta vez, en lugar de solo un sello mágico, una variedad de ellos aparecieron en el suelo alrededor de Wizard, donde de estos salieron torretas de agua que se movían como torres balanceándose de un lado a otro antes de que Yuuto hiciera un gesto con sus manos hacia adelante y las torretas fueron y golpearon a los matones como si fueran serpientes.

Lucy: Espera, pensé que usaba magia de fuego como Natsu.- Murmuro sorprendida e insegura de lo que había presenciado.- ¿¡Pero ahora está usando magia de agua!?

-¿¡Como el hizo eso!?- Uno de los hombres gruñó, mientras escapaba de las torretas de agua.

Mandora: Facil, solo cambio de elemento.-Contesto atrapando la atención del grupo nuevamente.- Los anillos de Yuuto no solo le permiten usar hechizos, sino que tambien le permiten cambiar el elemento que usa dependiendo del anillo que use. Esto también afecta a los hechizos que use.

Happy: Lo entiendo.- Dijo mientras lo observaba.- Entonces, si usa esa armadura roja, se convierte en magia de fuego, y si usa esa armadura azul, se convierte en magia de agua.

Mandora: ¡Exacto!- Contesto viendo que Yuuto limpio a la malloria de los hombres de Bora y solo quedaba un tipo. El joven rider vio esto y levanto su pistola.

Yuuto: Para ti... te tengo algo especial.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa bajo su casco.

Con eso, Yuuto saco su pistola y abrio la mano que tenia entregrada.

**[Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!]**-Canto el arma hasta que Yuuto escaneo el anillo en la mano.-** [Water, Shooting Strike!]**

En la punta del arma aparecio un círculo mágico que estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de agua mientras el arma cantaba: "**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!"** Una y otra vez.

El rider apunto con ella al maton, quien trato de huir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Yuuto apreto el gatillo y varias bolas de agua salieron de la punta y golpearon sin piedad al hombre de Bora hasta que cayo al suelo totalmente derrotado.

Luego de eso, Yuuto completo su trabajo, satisfecho de que los matones de Bora se hubieran derrotados.

Yuuto: Que bien se siente darle su merecido a rufianes como esos.-Murmuro mientras se estiraba un poco y luego levantó la vista para ver a Bora lanzar otro ataque contra Natsu, que se lo comió de nuevo.- Bueno, es hora de que terminemos.

Yuuto fue corriendo para acercarse un poco más a los dos magos de fuego mientras escaneaba el [Flame Ring] en su cinturón.

**[Flame! Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Yuuto: ¡Oye, Natsu!-Llamó al ahora llamado Dragon Slayer, quien se giró a verlo.- Envíalo hacia mi camino, ¿quieres?

Natsu: ¡Lo tienes, Yuuto!- Asintió golpeando con sus puños juntos de nuevo mientras miraba a Bora.- Escucha imbécil, ¡Te cocinaremos hasta convertirte en un palito crujiente!

Bora: ¿¡Van a hacerme qué!?- Grito con miedo mientras que, al mismo tiempo, Yuuto cambió su anillo con otro y cambió las palancas por última vez.

**[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Natsu: ¡AQUÍ TE VA, YUUTO!- Gritó mientras saltaba hacia Bora preparando un puñetazo que estaba envuelto en llamas.- **Karyū no… ¡Tekken! **

Con eso, Natsu llego y golpeó su puño en la cara de Bora, haciéndolo volar hacia Wizard, quien escaneó su nuevo anillo.

**[Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!]**

Yuuto se agachó un poco cuando las llamas envolvieron su pie y no lo quemaron. Luego saltó al aire antes de hacer algunas volteretas.

Yuuto: **¡Flame Kick Striker~!**\- Declaro mientras y golpeaba con su pie en llamas a Bora, causando una explosión y enviando al criminal volando a la ciudad y chocando contra una campana de la iglesia.

**-{[(Fin de la Canción]}-**

Happy: No seas tonto, Natsu.- Dijo a la última declaración de Natsu.- No haces humo las cosas usando llamas.

Mitsuki: ¡Eso fue asombroso!- Grito con gran emoción mientras Lucy estaba impresionada de cómo Natsu y Yuuto habían manejado a Bora y sus matones.

Lucy: ¡Wow, eso fue increíble!- Pero luego se puso a sudar y también notó algo más.- ¡Pero se fueron un poco por la borda!

Yuuto escuchó su declaración y vio el nivel de destrucción que le hicieron a Hargeon antes de quitarse los dos anillos y des transformarse.

Yuuto: Sí… creo que lo exageramos.- Dijo, un poco abrumado con lo que estaba viendo.

Mandora: ¿Crees? ¡Es obvio que exageraron totalmente en sus ataques!-Grito estupefacto por la destrucción que había en el lugar mientras que el gato y ambas chicas asentían de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento, el grupo oyeron el sonido revelador de una armadura golpeando hacia su dirección. Girando hacia el sonido, todos vieron a varios hombres armados y armados acercándose a ellos.

Yuuto: ¿Quiénes diablos son ellos?- Preguntó mientras estaba parado al lado de Lucy.

Lucy: ¡El ejercito!- Ella respondió involuntariamente antes de que ambos fueran agarrados por el Dragon Slayer de cabello rosado que acababan de conocer.

Natsu: ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Gritó mientras los arrastraba a ambos a velocidades increíbles, haciéndolos literalmente colgar en el aire.

Lucy: ¿A dónde nos llevas?

Natsu: ¡Solo vamos!- Le gritó antes de volverse hacia ella mientras Happy volaba por encima llevando a Mitsuki mientras esta llevaba a Mandora en sus manos.- Dijiste que querías unirte al gremio de Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?- Lucy lo miró sorprendida antes de que él le diera una gran sonrisa.- ¡Entonces vamos!

Una gran sonrisa comenzó a crecer en el rostro de Lucy antes de asentir.

Lucy: ¡Bien!- Exclamo con gran felicidad y Natsu luego se volvió hacia Yuuto.

Natsu: Tú también puedes venir Yuuto. Dijiste que necesitabas un trabajo, ¿verdad?-El chico asintió.- ¡Tenemos mucho en el gremio! ¡Te aseguro que te gustara!

Yuuto miró a Natsu y luego a Lucy antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

Yuuto: Bueno, ¡seguro es mejor quedarse aquí!

Natsu: ¡Bien dicho!- Natsu gritó mientras el grupo continuaba huyendo de los soldados blindados que los perseguían.

* * *

_**Y así, la aventura comenzó oficialmente ese día. El día que marco el comienzo de una nueva historia en Fiore y en el mundo. El día donde todo cambiaria de una forma que nadie había visto antes. El día…en que Kamen rider Wizard se uniría a Fairy Tail.**_


	2. Ataque Phantom

**Capítulo 2: Ataque Phantom**

Happy: ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!- Dijo con orgullo mientras los cuatro estaban parados afuera de un edificio masivo cerca de la orilla del lago donde se encontraba Magnolia.

Luego de escapar de los guardáis en Hargeon, fueron al hotel de Lucy para tomar sus cosas y acompañar a Natsu y Happy al gremio, pues no tenían otro lugar mejor que ir y la rubia ansiaba llegar. Tomo dos días en tren, donde aprendieron que Natsu no soporta estar dentro de medios de transportes sin marearse.

Al llegar, fueron siguiendo al dúo hasta llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia. Yuuto tuvo que admitir que, por todos sus edificios arcaicos, parecía un lugar hermoso. Casi le recordó a uno de los tantos pueblos que visitaba cada vez que iba de viaje con su maestro de cocina.

También parecía un lugar muy pacífico; todos iban por sus asuntos a un ritmo más lentos y tranquilos. También notó que la enorme iglesia en el medio de la ciudad se veía bastante hermosa. El gremio en sí era un espectáculo digno de ver también.

El edificio en sí parecía salir de una combinación de diseño italiano y árabe con algo de japones. Tenía tres secciones que iban de mayor a menor a medida que avanzaba. El techo estaba cubierto de tejas de arcilla y el frente parecía el frente de un restaurante árabe. Había tres pancartas colgando en la sección superior; la mitad de los cuales tenía el mismo símbolo de hada que el brazo de Natsu, así que Yuuto asumió que este era el símbolo del gremio. Sobre la puerta principal había un cartel de arco con las palabras "Fairy Tail" escritas en el medio para las hadas con cola. Yuuto no pudo evitar mirar con asombro el lugar.

Yuuto: (Wow, entonces esta es una sala mágica de gremios.)- Pensó de pie junto a Mitsuki, que sujetaba a Mandora que dormía dentro de su maseta, llevándola con ambas manos, y Lucy, que simplemente miraba el edificio maravillado.

Natsu: Bueno, ¡sigamos!- Hablo antes de acercarse a las puertas y de inmediato... patearlas y gritar con furia.- ¡REGRESAMOS!

Happy: ¡Regresamos!-Dijo siguiéndolo mientras las personas adentro se daban la vuelta para saludarlos jovialmente.

Yuuto: (¿Realmente necesita patear las puertas de ese modo?)-Pensó con sudor en la cara mientras él junto al resto entraron al gremio.

Si el exterior de la sala del gremio era impresionante, el interior era igual de asombroso. El interior era similar a un gran comedor, y consistía principalmente en madera, que poseía un piso de parquet y un entrepiso sostenido por vigas de madera que lo dominaban. En la parte de atrás había lo que parecía un bar con bebidas de diferentes tipos justo al lado de una escalera que indudablemente conducía al segundo piso del edificio.

La gente de adentro se vistió con una amplia variedad de diseños de ropa que le eran familiares y desconocidos para Yuuto, quien ha viajado mucho por varias partes, pero a él no le importó. Por la forma en que todos saludaron a Natsu, a pesar de su entrada poco ortodoxa, estaban acostumbrados a que entrara así y parecían conocerlo bastante bien.

Yuuto: (Wow…este lugar es increíble.)- Pensó maravilló del lugar. ¡La cafetería de su antiguo instituto ni siquiera se acerca a este lugar…! Excepto tal vez las zonas de clase alta, esos lugares si que eran bien detallados.

-¡Fusita a causar problemas otra vez, Natsu!- Un miembro sentado dijo.- Destruiste la mitad de Harge...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, ¡Natsu lo pateó en la cara y lo derribó y destrozó las mesas para sorpresa de Lucy y los hermanos junto a la mandrágora!

Lucy/Mitsuki: ¡Lo pateó!

Yuuto: ¿¡Porque lo hizo!?-Gritaron totalmente en shock viendo lo que hizo.

Natsu: ¡Esa información sobre Salamander fue una mentira, ¿No es así?!- Gritó furioso flexionando su brazo hacia su compañero miembro del gremio.- ¡Debería patearte el trasero!

-¡No te enojes conmigo!-Grito el pateado mientras se levantaba.- ¡No soy el culpable aquí! ¡Solo estaba transmitiendo un rumor que escuché!

Natsu: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?

Con eso, una campana se pudo escuchar y una pelea entre esos dos comenzó para sorpresa de los hermanos junto a Lucy. Sin embargo, todos los demás simplemente observaron el intercambio como si fuera normal.

Yuuto: ¿Acaso esto es normal para que nadie reaccione?-Pregunto al aire estupefacto viendo la pelea.

La pelea de Natsu con quien le dio el rumor fue a más extremos y involucraron a quienes estaban a los presentes, enviando más miembros volando en su intercambio y enviando mesas, bancos y platos volando por todo el lugar.

Happy: ¡Ya, ya, Natsu…creo que necesitas calmar…TEEEEEEEEE!-Grito cuando de repente fue golpeado por otro miembro y chocara contra otros miembros del gremio como un pinball peludo.

Esto causó una reacción en cadena que prácticamente convirtió la pelea en una pelea total. Se volcaban las mesas, se rompían platos, botellas y vasos, y se usaban sillas y bancos como armas. En general, se parecía a la pelea de bar promedio que Yuuto vería en la televisión en casa. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nadie resultó herido de gravedad durante toda la pelea.

A pesar del caos, Lucy esbozó una sonrisa emocionada a pesar de su estupefacción ante la pelea.

Lucy: Increíble…¡Realmente logre entrar en Fairy Tail!

Yuuto: ¿Y estás feliz por eso aun viendo este caos?- Murmuro con una cara compleja, sin apartar la vista de la pelea que actualmente se desarrolla.

Mitsuki: Pero se ve muy animado y parece que todos se llevan muy bien.

Yuuto: Creo que deberé comprarte unos lentes, Mitsuki.-Murmuro aun más perplejo de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

Hola a todos. Yo, Mandora Boy, narrare lo que pase aquí.

Lo que ven es la sala del gremio de Fairy Tail; y peleas como esta son realmente normales, lo creas o no. Es algo que se aprende cuando estas en este gremio según parece. A pesar de algo como esto, en realidad tiene gente agradable; permíteme presentarte algunos de ellos.

* * *

¿?: ¿Eh? Natsu a ¡RegreSADOOOO!- Un joven de aproximadamente la edad de Natsu dijo y, para gran vergüenza de Mitsuki y Lucy, ¡solo llevaba puestos sus boxers! Lo cual hizo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran y taparan sus rostros para no verlo.

Tenía el pelo negro con púas, un cuerpo bien construido y su marca de gremio Fairy Tail estaba estampada en el lado derecho de su pecho en azul oscuro. También llevaba un collar con un colgante que era una espada pequeña.

Yuuto: (Amigo, ¿Dónde has dejado tus pantalones?)-Pensó al ver al tipo que prácticamente estaba usando solo bóxer mientras Mitsuki lo abrazaba enterrando su cara en su pecho para no ver al tipo semi desnudo.

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

Este tipo que usa solo sus boxers es Gray Fullbuster. Sabe lo que hace en su trabajo, pero tiene una pequeña…no, una extrema costumbre de quitarse la ropa ... ¡y ni siquiera se cuenta! Es extraño, lo sé, pero incluso yo nunca podría entender cómo él nunca se da cuenta.

* * *

Gray: ¡Es hora de que terminemos esto de una vez por todas, Natsu!- Declaro mientras se acercaba a la nube de polvo donde Natsu y los demás estaban peleando.

¿?: Gray… tu ropa.- Llamó una chica del bar.

Gray: ¡AH, demonios!-Grito al percatarse de esto, deteniendo su acercamiento a la pelea.

Yuuto miró quien le dijo eso al exhibicionista e inmediatamente se sonrojo al verla.

Yuuto: (Wow, alerta de belleza.)-Pensó al ver a la chica.

La chica en cuestión era de su edad con cabello castaño que terminaba más allá de sus hombros, un par de ojos morados y piel clara. Llevaba solo una camisa azul claro como un bikini, pantalones rojos oscuros con un solo cinturón, un par de sandalias, seis pulseras a juego y dos brazaletes a juego en sus bíceps. Su marca del gremio Fairy Tail estaba estampada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura en negro. Ella sostenía una copa de vino en la mano y estaba bebiendo de ella. En general, ¡la chica era ardiente en los ojos de los hombres!

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

Esta encantadora señorita es Kana Alberona. No dejes que su buen aspecto te engañe; ella posee el título de Fairy Tail de "La bebedora más fuerte". Podria vencer hasta a los más grandes hombres bebedores sin muchos problemas. No me creas, solo mira.

* * *

Kana dio un suspiro exasperado y dejó la copa de vino.

Kana: Por esto es que todos los hombres de aquí no tienen clase.- Dijo antes de proceder a recoger un barril entero de alcohol y beber, para la incredulidad de Yuuto, Mitsuki y Lucy.

Yuuto: (¿Y dices que los hombres no tenemos clase?)-Pensó desencajado por lo que miraba, sin saber que cara poner.

Gray: ¡Ven aquí y pelea conmigo Natsu!- Gritó pateando una mesa destrozada.

Natsu: ¡No hasta que te pongas algo de ropa!- Gritó agarrando la cabeza del que le dio el rumor.

¿?: ¿Toda esta llorada y queja antes del medio día? Que montón de bebes.- Dijo la voz de otro hombre, captando la atención de los nuevos.

Detrás de ellos había un hombre muy alto y musculoso con piel bronceada semi oscura, cabello blanco puntiagudo y ojos azules. Llevaba, lo que Yuuto podía distinguir como un uniforme de colegial japonés con el cuello desabrochado y un par de sandalias de madera. Debajo de su ojo derecho había una cicatriz que iba desde debajo del ojo hasta el lóbulo inferior de la oreja. Su marca de gremio Fairy Tail estaba estampada en el lado izquierdo de su cuello en negro. Para Yuuto, ¡parecía un luchador ligeramente musculoso o incluso un delincuente!

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

Este tipo grande es Elfman Strauss. Este tipo tiene que ver con los músculos y la virilidad. Él cree que todo lo que un mago necesita son dos puños fuertes. Es el mago que resuelve todo mediante los puños.

También tiene la tendencia de llamar a las cosas varoniles, incluso si no son hombres.

* * *

Elfman: Si eres un hombre, ¡Entonces habla con los puños!- Gritó flexionando sus músculos.

Lucy: Al final los está alentando.- Gimió cansada mirando al sujeto mientras Mitsuki asentía.

Yuuto: Creo que todo ese músculo afecta su cerebro.- Comentó con la misma mirada, pero Gray y Natsu se volvieron hacia él y gritaron: "¡Fuera!" ¡antes de golpearlo a través de la habitación como si pesara tanto como una pelota de fútbol!

Mitsuki: ¿Lo noquearon tan fácilmente?-Pregunto sorprendida mientras se aferraba a un lado de su hermano mientras este miro con complejidad.

Yuuto: Creo que no es tan duro como parece.- Dijo secamente y Lucy solo asintió.

¿?: Dios, hace mucho ruido aquí.- Una voz suave dijo sobre el estruendo de la pelea.

Yuuto, Mitsuki y Lucy miraron para ver a un hombre joven con gafas de sol de color azul claro y dos mujeres jóvenes colgadas a los lados sentadas en un banco cercano.

El joven en cuestión llevaba una chaqueta verde con piel blanca en el cuello. Una camisa naranja con algún tipo de emblema. Su cabello era anaranjado, corto y puntiagudo. Las dos mujeres que colgaban de él se desmayaron mientras las sostenía en sus brazos.

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

Este tipo con las chicas colgando de él, ese es Loke. Ocupa el primer lugar en la lista de "Solteros más elegibles" de Sorcerer Weekly. Si tan solo no fuera tan playboy, tal vez tendría más éxito con las mujeres a largo plazo.

* * *

Una taza de vidrio golpeó repentinamente a Loke en la cabeza y lo hizo retroceder un poco y asustó a sus dos amigas.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó uno de ellos, mientras fruncía el ceño antes de volver a levantarse.

Loke: Voy a pelear, solo para protegerlos a los dos.- Les dijo coquetamente a los dos.

-¡Buena suerte!- Dijeron las damas mientras Loke posaba para ellos.

Lucy: Definitivamente está fuera de mi lista.- Dijo tachando la foto de Loke en lo que, para Yuuto, parecía un libro de "posibles novios", para su sorpresa. En cuanto a dónde lo había sacado….ese era otro misterio. Luego Lucy se volvió para examinar el caos que todavía estaba sucediendo.- ¿Qué diablos pasa con estas personas? ¡No hay una sola persona cuerda en todo el lugar!

Yuuto: No es bromo.- Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras observaba este extraño evento.- Esto parece un pandemonio.

Mitsuki: ¿Por qué nadie los detiene?-Pregunto mirando la pelea que cada vez se ponía más feroz.

¿?: Ara, ¿Tenemos nuevas caras?- Una amigable voz femenina les preguntó a las dos, haciéndolas girar.

La persona ante ellos era una hermosa joven de aproximadamente la edad de Yuuto con el pelo largo y blanco que tenía una cola de caballo superior y terminaba en la parte baja de su espalda. Llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas que mostraba su figura curvilínea pero aún la mantenía modesta. Tenía los ojos azules suaves y la piel pálida y llevaba un brazalete de flores y un collar justo encima de su pecho bien dotado. Ella llevó una bandeja de bebidas y sonrió mientras se acercaba a los dos.

Lucy: ¡Es Mirajane!- Dijo casi chillando con corazones en los ojos.- ¡En persona!

Yuuto: Wow…-Susurro totalmente rojo viendo a la gran belleza que tenía enfrente.

Mitsuki: _Waa~, Kire no Onee-chan_.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver a la mujer y con ojos brillantes haciendo reír a Mirajane.

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

Esta hermosa joven es Mirajane; trabaja a tiempo parcial como modelo para Sorcerer Weekly y trabaja principalmente en la sala del gremio como camarera. Te digo que, si ella viviera en el mundo de Yuuto y Mitsuki, podría terminar en la portada de Sports Illustrated y tener un papel central en la revista Playboy. Seria la más ansiada para todos los hombres sin importar de que edad sean.

* * *

Lucy rápidamente se compuso y señaló el caos.

Lucy: Umm, ¿no crees que deberíamos tratar de detenerlos o algo así?

Mitsuki: Si, ellos se podrían lastimar mucho si no paran.-Concordó preocupada por quienes peleaban.

Mirajane: Siempre es así por aquí, solo los dejo en paz.- Dijo mirando la pelea antes de volverse hacia los dos otra vez.- Además… No terminó cuando algo se estrelló contra ella y la tiró a otra mesa y banco.

No era otro que Elfman quien había sido arrojado contra ella. Los hermanos y Lucy se asustaron por esto.

Mirajane: Es un poco divertido, ¿no te parece?- Dijo débilmente con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse y hasta su alma trataba salir de su cuerpo.

Lucy: HAAAAA! ¡MIRAJANE-SAN!

Mitsuki: ¡RESISTA!

Lucy y Mitsuki gritaron desesperadamente para ir donde estaba Mirajane, donde solo la pelinegra logro hacerlo, pues alguien se estrelló con Lucy. Cuando Yuuto se giró para ver quién era, inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos.

Yuuto: ¡Amigo, no necesito ver eso!

Era Gray, que ya no usaba sus boxers, ya que Natsu los tenía y los hacía girar en su mano mientras estaba parado sobre alguien, que ahora estaba fuera de la pelea. No hace falta decir que ver al joven con su traje de cumpleaños era algo que ni Yuuto, ni Lucy o Mitsuki necesitaban ver mientras se tapaba los ojos, en especial Mitsuki, quien trataba de mantener su mirada solo en Mirajane para no ver al tipo.

Gray: Maldita sea Natsu, ¡devuélveme mi ropa interior!- Gritó antes de escuchar el grito de Lucy y volverse hacia ella y acercarse para susto de esta. -Disculpe señorita, pero ¿me prestas tu ropa interior?

Lucy: ¡COMO SI LO HICIERA!- Ella gritó golpeándolo con un abanico de papel que saco de la nada.

Yuuto: Ya puedo entender que este lugar es de locos, ¿Pero también con falta de sentido común?- Murmuro perplejo por como el chico en traje de cumpleaños pidió la ropa de una chica antes de ver como Loke lo empujara fuera mientras recogía a Lucy al estilo de novia.

Loke: Estos muchachos son tan insensibles, una chica tiene necesidades…- Dijo antes de ser golpeado por Elfman, haciéndole dejar caer a Lucy.

Elfman: ¡Los hombres de verdad hablan con sus puños!-Gritó antes de que Natsu lo pateara.

Natsu: ¡Estas en el camino!

Happu: ¡Aye!-Asintió apareciendo de la nada mientras Yuuto miro esto tras recuperarse del empujón que le dio Loke.

Kana: Ugh, todos hacen tanto ruido. ¡No me puedo relajarme y beber!- Suspiró con disgusto antes de sacar una carta.- ¡Ya es suficiente chicos, les sugiero que se detengan!- Ella les gritó cuando un sello mágico apareció frente a la carta.

Gray, quien se había colocado sus boxer tras recuperarlos de Natsu, golpeó su puño derecho en la palma izquierda haciendo que apareciera una niebla azul junto con un sello mágico azul claro a su lado.

Gray: ¡Ahora sí que lo hicieron!

Elfman rugió cuando un sello mágico apareció sobre su mano antes de atravesar su brazo derecho convirtiéndolo en piedra. Mientras tanto, Loke trajo un anillo propio a su cintura y un sello mágico verde apareció frente a él.

Loke: Que problemáticos son.- Dijo con cansancio mirando al grupo.

Por último, Natsu apretó los puños haciendo que torrentes de fuego estallaran a su alrededor al igual que lo que sucedió en Hargeon.

Natsu: ¡Vengan aquí si se atreven!

Lucy trajo a Happy delante de ella con un letrero alrededor de su cuello que decía "escudo" en él como si él la protegería de los ataques que estaban a punto de ocurrir mientras parecía asustada por todo esto.

Lucy: ¿Van a pelear con magia?-Pregunto totalmente asustada.

Happy: Aye.

Lucy: ¡Nada de Aye!

Yuuto: (¡Está bien, esto ya se convirtió en una pelea de demolición total! ¡Es hora de involucrarme!)- Pensó antes de poner uno de sus anillos en su mano derecha y rápidamente lo llevó a su cinturón.

**[Bind! Please!]**

Yuuto extendió la mano y en todo el salón del gremio aparecieron sellos mágicos, y de ellos dispararon cadenas de metal que se envolvieron alrededor de cada uno de los miembros del gremio luchando, restringiendo sus brazos, piernas y torsos superiores; especialmente los que estaban a punto de lanzar ataques mágicos.

Las cadenas que atraparon a Natsu, prácticamente lo envolvieron como un capullo de cadenas. Y así, la lucha en el gremio se detuvo abruptamente.

Gray: ¿Q-Qué demonios? ¿De dónde vienen estas cadenas?- Gritó mientras luchaba contra las cadenas que se habían envuelto.

Elfman: ¿Quién es ese chico?- Preguntó mientras él también luchaba por quitar su brazo de piedra de unas cuantas cadenas que lo sujetaban.

Natsu: ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso por Yuuto!?- Gritó luchando por salir de las cadenas que lo sujetaban.- ¡Podría haberlos derrotado!

Yuuto: Sí, podrías… ¡Y con eso destruyendo la mitad o hasta todo el edificio mientras estabas en eso, Natsu!- Replicó continuando extendiendo su mano para mantener el hechizo.- ¡Prefiero que el techo no se nos caiga encima y no pase lo que pasó en Hargeon aquí! ¡De ninguna manera dejare que esa locura pase aquí por una pelea sin sentido!

¿?: **Gracias, joven.**\- Una voz retumbante dijo desde detrás del nuevo Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta ... ¡y mirara fijamente a los ojos de una gigantesca figura negra!

Lucy: ¡ES ENORME!- Gritó con una mirada aún más asustada en su rostro que ya había puesto antes.

¿?: **Aprecio que hayas detenido la pelea, pero ahora debo pedirte que elimines tu hechizo… de inmediato.**\- Dijo el Gigante con una nota de advertencia en su voz.

Yuuto: ¡S-sí señor!- Tartamudeó con un chirrido casi antes de cancelar su hechizo, haciendo desaparecer las cadenas alrededor del gremio.

Pero tal como lo hicieron, Natsu decidió volver a hacer el ridículo mientras se reía con las manos en las caderas.

Natsu: ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué montón de bebés! Parece que gano esta pelea por…- Él nunca terminó su frase, ya que fue rápidamente pisoteado por el gigante, haciendo que Lucy abrazara a Yuuto, totalmente aterrorizada mientras el chico estaba congelado en su lugar y con la cara azul por él miedo.

Yuuto: (Eso…Eso sí que debe doler…)-Pensó atemorizado mientras temblaba un poco antes de relajarse un poco con un rostro complicado.-(Aunque, por otra parte, se lo merecía desde que comenzó este desastre.)

Mirajane: Ara, ¿Estabas aquí, Master?- Dijo con una voz relajada, ya recuperada del golpe que recibió, mientras tenia a Mitsuki abrazada a ella con los ojos llorosos y con gran miedo de ver al gigante, cosa que aumento cuando este se giró a verla.

¿?: **Si.**-Contesto el gigante causando que tanto Yuuto como Lucy miraran a la peli blanca en estado de shock.

Lucy: ¿¡Dijiste maestro!?-Grito completamente sorprendida, haciendo que el gigante la viera y esta se asustó.

¿?: **¿Mmh? Veo que tenemos nuevos reclutas ¿No es así?**

Lucy: ¡Sí señor!- Chilló justo cuando el gigante comenzó a encogerse con un fuerte gemido.

Mientras el gigante continuaba reduciéndose hasta su tamaño, Yuuto, Mitsuki y Lucy se dieron cuenta de que se había convertido en un hombre bastante bajo con cabello gris, bigote y miradas marchitas. Llevaba lo que Yuuto solo podía describir como un sombrero de bufón con rayas anaranjadas y azules claras, una chaqueta y pantalones a juego, zapatos marrones y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del gremio.

Los tres estaban estupefactos, ya que el gigante ahora era un hombre pequeño que no parecía más alto que un niño.

¿?: Encantado de conocerlos.- Dijo levantando su mano hacia los tres.

Yuuto: ¡Se encogió!

Mitsuki: ¡Es viejo!

Lucy: ¡Es pequeño!-Cada uno declaró con su propia sorpresa.- ¿Este pequeño hombre está realmente a cargo aquí?- Preguntó sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mirajane: Por supuesto que lo es.- Respondió alegremente como si fuera normal verlo así.-Permítanme presentarles al Maestro del Gremio de Fairy Tail, Makarov-san.

Yuuto: (¿Makarov? ¿Te gustan las pistolas?)- Pensó distraídamente mientras el Maestro Makarov saltaba en el aire hacia el balcón de un tirón… solo para golpearse la cabeza contra la barandilla.- (¡Auch! Eso tiene que doler.)

**(NT: Makarov también es el nombre de pistolas semiautomática, muy empleada por las organizaciones policiales y los ejércitos de los antiguos países socialistas)**

El viejo se recuperó rápidamente antes de pararse en la misma barandilla en la que se golpeó la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos como un padre regañado.

Makarov: ¡Lo han hecho otra vez, montón de bandidos!- Regañó a todos en el gremio, que habían comenzado a prestarle atención. Luego sacó una pila de papeles de detrás de su espalda. -¡Solo mira la cantidad de papeleo que me envió el Consejo Mágico esta vez! ¡Esta es la mayor cantidad de quejas hasta ahora!

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

El consejo mágico. Es la organización que maneja todos los diferentes gremios de magos. Se podría decir que es como el gobierno de este mundo cuando se trata de asuntos de magia. Son un grupo conformado por varias personas elegidas tras ver sus habilidades y capacidad de liderazgo, así como juicio ante actos que pudieran cometer criminales para darles un trato justo y merecido.

* * *

Yuuto estaba tomando atención a lo que decía el viejo mientras que Mitsuki se ponía a su lado. Las palabras de este hombre eran serias y tal vez lo que aprenda de su discurso le ayude a entender más de este lugar y este mundo.

Makarov: ¿Ustedes han perdido la cabeza?- Pregunto mientras su cuerpo temblaba tratando de controlar su ira.- ¡Lo único que hacen todos ustedes tontos es que el consejo se enoje conmigo!- Esto hizo que todos en el gremio miraran con vergüenza como si fueran niños siendo regañados por un padre.

Yuuto: (Wow, supongo que con lo que Lucy me contó sobre lo destructivo que es Fairy Tail no es broma. Supongo que recibir todo ese papeleo le ha dado mucho de qué quejarse.) -Pensó mientras miraba alrededor de la sala del gremio la mirada culpable de todos.

Makarov: Primero… ¡Gray!- Llamo atrapando la atención del mencionado.- Hiciste un buen trabajo liberándote de aquella organización clandestina, pero estuviste paseándote desnudo por toda la ciudad… ¡y encima te dedicaste a robar la ropa interior que estaba secándose en los exteriores de las casas!

Gray: Pero... ¿no seria peor seguir desnudo?

Elfman: Entonces no debiste ir desnudo en primer lugar.-Le dijo con una gota de sudor.

Yuuto, tras escuchar esto, estuvo deseando que la ropa que haya robado sea de hombre. No quiere imaginarse el horror de la gente si no lo fue. En eso se giró a ver a su hermanita, quien se sonrojo a gran medida ante la imagen de un hombre desnudo en la ciudad. Hasta le salía vapor por la cabeza.

Makarov: *Suspiro* ¡Elfman!-El mencionado levanto la vista.- Tu misión era la de escoltar a una persona de clase alta, pero en lugar de eso, ¡Lo que hiciste fue darle una paliza!

Lucy: ¿¡En serio hizo eso!?-Grito mirando al gran hombre, quien se mostró apenado.

Elfman: Es que dijo que los hombres luchan con la mente y es estúpido pelear con los puños.-Dijo y Makarov solo negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar los antecedentes.

Makarov: Kana Alberona, bebiste quince barriles llenos de licor en cierta taberna, lo reclamó falsamente como 'gastos' y, lo peor de todo, ¡enviaste la cuenta directamente al Consejo!

Yuuto: (¿Quince barriles? ¡Wow, ella podría ser la chica del cartel del Oktoberfest!)-Pensó totalmente sorprendido.

**(NT: Oktoberfest es la fiesta popular más grande de Alemania y una de las mayores del mundo, con visitas anuales medias superiores a los seis millones de visitantes. Ahí se bebe grandes cantidades de alcohol.)**

Makarov: Loke... sedujiste a la nieta un miembro principal del Consejo, Rage. Además, nos han enviado una factura por daños en una determinada agencia de talentos.- Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas nuevas, mirando al sujeto que tenia una gota de sudor en la cara.

Yuuto solo tenía una cosa en mente. Si ese tipo se acerca demasiado a su hermana con intenciones sospechosas, deberá aplastarlo con el [Big Ring] como si fuera una cucaracha.

Makarov: Y tu…Natsu…-Dijo con un gran suspiro de cansancio y pesadez bajando la cabeza.-Te cargaste a los Devon, la familia de ladrones, ¡Pero también echaste abajo otras 7 casas de los alrededores! Destrozaste una histórica torre del reloj en la ciudad Tully, quemaste una iglesia en Freesia, hiciste desaparecer la mitad del castillo Lupinus. Por tu culpa, el observador Nazuma Ravine se fue a la quiebra. Y lo último fue lo del puerto de Hargeon, ¡Donde se dice que destruiste la mitad de la ciudad con la ayuda de un sujeto en armaduras de joyas!-Esa ultima parte estremeció a Yuuto, quien temía por convertirse en un hombre buscado.

Lucy: (¿La mayoría de noticias que leí en la prensa fueron causadas por Natsu…?)-Pensó totalmente desencajada antes de mirar a los hermanos Yatagamis, quienes estaban en blanco por lo que escucharon y no sabían como reaccionar.- (Bueno, al menos no soy la única con sentido común aquí.)

Makarov: Chicos…el consejo está muy enojado…-Dijo haciendo que todos bajen la cabeza y Yuuto junto a las dos chicas se estaban asustando al ver como reaccionaria el maestro del gremio.- Pero…-De repente se calmó, ¡y prendió fuego a los papeles!- ¡Al diablo el Consejo Mágico!

Yuuto: (¿¡QUE!?)-Grito internamente boqui abierto ante esto. ¿Acaso no estaba enojado con sus miembros por la destrucción que hacían?

Makarov tiro los papeles en llamas para que Natsu saltara y comenzara a comerse el fuego. Esto hizo que Yuuto, Mitsuki y Lucy realmente prestaran atención ahora.

Makarov: ¡Escuchen! ¡Cualquier con poder que supere a la razón viene de la razón, ¿verdad? La magia no es un poder milagroso; es un talento que solo funciona cuando el flujo de energía dentro de nosotros y el flujo de energía en el mundo natural están en perfecta sincronia. Para realizar magia, uno debe tener una mente fuerte y la capacidad de concentrarse. ¡Debería hacerse cargo de su ser y salir de su alma! ¡Si todo lo que hacemos es seguir las reglas, nuestra magia nunca progresará!- Cuando Makarov pronunció su discurso, Lucy y Mirajane se miraron con una sonrisa y Yuuto solo escuchó con Mitsuki mirando fijamente a Makarov, donde el chico estaba casi inspirado por lo que estaba diciendo el viejo.- ¡No dejes que esos fanfarrones en el consejo te asusten! ¡Sigue el camino de lo que crees! ¡Porque eso es lo que hace que el gremio Fairy Tail sea el número uno!- Terminó su discurso levantando la mano en el aire con el pulgar hacia afuera y el dedo índice hacia arriba y el dorso de la mano frente a todos. El resto del gremio vitoreó e imitó su gesto.

Yuuto no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por el discurso del anciano, se parecía a su maestro de cocina en ciertos puntos, donde la libertar de expresar lo que sientes junto a ideas extremas era lo más importante.

A pesar de estar en este mundo por solo un día, parecía haber dominado el uso de sus anillos mágicos como si hubiera sido entrenado para usarlos durante años. Pero, de nuevo, había visto a Haruto hacerlo docenas de veces en el programa junto a otros rider de la misma serie u otros de diferentes generaciones, por lo que simplemente fue natural para él. Pero después de escuchar lo que dijo Makarov, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yuuto: Creo que en realidad está empezando a gustar este lugar.-Murmuro con una leve sonrisa.

Mitsuki: A mi también.-Asintió mirando a su hermano para luego ver a Makarov con admiración.

Makarov: Bueno, ahora que está arreglado…- Dijo Mirajane, sacando a Yuuto de sus propias reflexiones.- ¿Por qué no les damos a ustedes tres sus marcas de gremio?

Lucy: ¿Así de fácil?- Preguntó, preguntándose si había escuchado mal.- ¿Sin entrevista, sin preguntas, pruebas o algo así?

Mirajane: No.-Contesto sacudiendo la cabeza.- Si estás buscando unirte a nuestro gremio, todo lo que necesitas hacer es preguntar.

Lucy: ¡Qué bien!- Exclamo alegremente antes de componerse.- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Ni siquiera me presenté. Mi nombre es Lucy.

Mirajane: ¡Bienvenido al gremio, Lucy!- Dijo recibiéndola con su brillante sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Yuuto y Mitsuki.- Y ustedes, ¿están aquí para unirse al gremio también…? Ano…

Yuuto: Yuuto. Yatagami Yuuto, y esta de aquí es mi hermanita.

Mitsuki: ¡Soy Yatagami Mitsuki, es un placer!- Se presento con una sonrisa angelical, cosa que movió el corazón de más de uno de los presentes para horror del hermano de ella, quien se tranquilizo para volver a hablar…pero mantuvo una guardia mayor sobre su hermana.

Yuuto: Y sobre unirnos al gremio... debo decir que no lo estoy y mucho menos Mitsuki.- Declaro atrapando a Lucy y Mirajane con la guardia baja.

Lucy: ¿No lo estas?-Pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Pero no dijiste que necesitabas un trabajo?

Yuuto: Si, pero dadas las circunstancias que estoy ahora, eso a cambiado.- Contesto para luego revelar algo… que impacto a ambas mujeres.

Lucy/Mirajane: ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

-Momentos después-

Makarov: Entonces déjame ver si te entiendo correctamente, Yuuto.- Dijo el maestro del gremio sentado en la barra del bar con los brazos cruzados y mirando al joven Rider, cuya historia acababa de contarle a todo el gremio, incluida Lucy, mientras Mitsuki tomaba un jugo que le dio Mirajane.- Dices que tu junto a tu hermana son de otro mundo.- Comenzó a recordar todo lo que Yuuto le había dicho, desde ser transportado a su mundo hasta lo que sucedió en Hargeon.- Encontraste un raro libro de camino hacia el hospital donde tu hermana era tratada, donde el libro tenía letras ilegibles para cualquier idioma que conoce tu mundo. De repente brillo y creo un portal mágico de algún tipo que te atrapo a ti y a Mitsuki, para luego terminar en un bosque cerca de Hargeon y te reuniste con Lucy y Natsu antes de venir aquí. ¿Eso es todo?

Yuuto: Así es, Maestro Makarov.- Asintió en confirmación ante el resumen que hizo el anciano.

Makarov: ¿Y viniste aquí esperando que alguien en mi gremio que supiera o que tuviera el poder de enviarte de regreso a casa con tu hermana?- Pregunto terminando el resumen, levantando una ceja interrogante hacia el joven, quien dio un suspiro.

Yuuto: Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero…

Makarov: Cálmate, te creo.-Dijo interrumpiéndolo para sorpresa de este.

Yuuto: ¿M-Me crees?- Tartamudeó sorprendido viendo al anciano.- Pero lo que conté es loco y…

Makarov: He vivido por mucho tiempo, Yuuto. Y he visto todo tipo de cosas locas e imposibles, haciéndome entender que todo en el mundo, u otros, todo es posible.- Declaro para sorpresa del chico antes de ganar una mirada esperanzada.

Yuuto: Eso significa…

Makarov: Sin embargo, me temo que no hay nadie en nuestro gremio con ese tipo de conocimiento.- Makarov lo interrumpió de nuevo, sabiendo lo que Yuuto iba a preguntar rompiendo las esperanzas del chico.- Ni siquiera conozco a otros magos con ese tipo de poder. Incluso si lo supiera, no estoy seguro de si creerían tu historia.

Yuuto: Ya veo…- Dijo en voz baja deprimido mientras que su hermana se sentía igual.

Makarov: Pero no pierdan las esperanza tan fácilmente, ustedes dos.- Dijo atrayendo la atención del chico y la chica.- Aunque nadie en nuestro gremio tiene ese tipo de conocimiento, estoy seguro de que alguien en el Consejo Mágico puede tenerlo, así que les enviaré una carta solicitando que lo investiguen.

Yuuto: ¿De verdad? ¿Haría eso por nosotros?- Preguntó sin esconder su sorpresa ante la amabilidad del anciano.

Makarov: Por supuesto.- Asintió con una sonrisa amistosa.- Puede llevar un tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarán algún tipo de hechizo que podría enviarlos de regreso a casa.

Mitsuki: ¡Muchas gracias, señor!-Exclamo con una brillante sonrisa.

Yuuto: Realmente, muchas gracias. No tengo palabras que decir por su amabilidad.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras estaba de mejor animo.

Makarov: Mientras tanto, son más que bienvenido a quedarse aquí en Magnolia por el tiempo que les parezcan. También son más que bienvenido a unirse al gremio si lo deseas.- Ofreció, pero Yuuto dudo un poco sobre eso.

Yuuto: Aprecio la oferta de unirnos a su gremio, pero realmente no soy un luchador ni nada.

Natsu: ¿¡De que estas hablando!?- Pregunto acercándose al chico.- ¡Ayer en la noche me ayudaste con esos punks muy fácilmente! ¡Eres muy fuerte!

Happy: ¡Aye! ¡Estabas pateando traseros!-Asintió volando cerca.

Yuuto: Gracias por decir eso, pero, para ser sincero…esa fue mi primera batalla con magia y con puños.

Lucy: ¿¡Que!?-Grito estupefacta ante esto.- ¡Pero se notaba que sabias pelear!

Yuuto: Solo se auto defensa personal y tuve algunas ideas de como usar mi magia y arma. Nunca antes había entrado en una verdadera batalla hasta la pelea en el puerto.- Contesto sorprendiendo a la chica. Eso no era posible.

Makarov: Entonces, si no eres un combatiente, ¿En que eres bueno?

Yuuto: En la cocina.-Contesto con una sonrisa.- Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo confianza en mis habilidades culinarias.

Lucy: Recuerdo que mencionaste eso…-Murmuro recordando el día de ayer tras conocer a los hermanos.

Makarov: Un cocinero, ¿eh?-Murmuro frotando su barbilla interesado.- Bueno, si eres bueno, ciertamente podrás facilitarle el trabajo a Mira.

Yuuto: Bueno, realmente no se si soy muy bueno, ni siquiera soy capaz de estar a los talones de mi maestro, pero tengo confianza en que la gente le gustara lo que cocino.

Makarov: Bueno, entonces, muéstranos qué puedes hacer.-Dijo y Yuuto asintió, pero antes de poder ir a la cocina…

Mandora: *Bosteso* Que bien dormi-desu…-Apareció la mandrágora saliendo de su maseta sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿Are? ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?

-¡Una planta que habla!-Gritaron los del gremio al ver a Mandora, quien se tapó los oídos.

Mandora: Agh, tan ruidosos. ¿Porque todos deben gritar sorprendidos cuando me ven?

Yuuto: Creo que no se puede evitar eso, Mandora. Después de todo, eres un Mandragora que habla.

¿?: ¿¡Una mandrágora!?-Grito una chica acercándose a ellos.- ¿¡De verdad eres una mandrágora!?

Mandora: S-Si…-Contesto un poco asustado por el acercamiento tan repentino.- Soy Mandora Boy, un gusto…

Quien se acerco es una chica de estatura baja en comparación a las chicas que había aquí. Su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos marrones. Utiliza una cinta anaranjada que le quita el pelo de la cara. Lleva una camisa sin mangas con la parte del pecho descubierto, donde solo lo cubre otra tela que parece un biquini sin hombreras de color amarillo además de unos pantalones blancos. Su marca del gremio esta en su omóplato izquierdo.

* * *

=Narra Mandora=

El nombre de esta chica es Levy McGarden y es una de las magas más inteligentes que tiene este gremio. Es conocida por su gran cerebro y capacidad de análisis cuando le escrituras, libros o cualquier otro medio de conocimiento, ya sea magico o no. En lo que a mi respecta en este momento, su curiosidad sobre mí me está asustando un poco.

* * *

Levy: No puedo creer que exista una mandrágora que tenga conciencia, y mucho menos que pueda hablar.-Dijo mientras miraba de un lado para otro a Mandora.

Yuuto: Bueno, Mandora es un compañero especial que Mitsuki y yo hicimos cuando nos lo encontramos.-Conto mintiendo un poco en algunas partes. Es cierto que lo tomaron cuando lo vieron, pues fue en una juguetería.- Pero bueno, él es nuestro compañero…

Mitsuki: ¡Y gran amigo!- Añadió acercándose a Mandora, quien levanto una mano.

Mandora: Soy Mandora Boy, un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes.-Volvió a introducirse y el gremio solo devolvió el saludo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a criaturas raras…en especial Happy.

Levy: Increíble, de verdad increíble…pero…-En eso mira a los hermanos.- ¿No se supone que las Mandrágoras dan gritos de muerte?

Mandora: _¡Dakara!_ **(¡Como había dicho antes!)**-Grito algo enojado viendo a la chica.- ¡No doy gritos de muerte, son gritos de tristeza!

Yuuto: Pero aun así pueden llegar a noquear o matar a alguien si la escucha.-Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes…y asustando a algunos.

Mandora: Puede ser.-Confirmo para horror de los presentes.

-Oye…-Dijo alguien del gremio llamando la atención de Yuuto.- No hay posibilidades que llegue a gritar… ¿verdad?

Yuuto: Claro que no.-Contesto negando con la cabeza.- Mandora no dará su grito a menos que el quiera, algo que no hará con amigos.- Eso relajo a los del gremio.- La única forma que lo haga de forma inconsciente es que hieran sus sentimientos o la segunda forma, que nunca fallara, quitarlo de su maseta.

Natsu: ¿Cómo? ¿Así?-Pregunto tomando las hojas de la cabeza de Mandora…y sacándolo de su maseta.

Yuuto: ¡IDIOTA! ¡Regrésalo antes de que…!-Pero fue muy tarde…lo que temían paso.

Mandora: ¡IYIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito tan fuerte que se oyó en todo el gremio y todos en el lugar gritaron de agonía tras escucharlo.

Rápidamente, todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y con rostros de dolor, a excepción de Makarov, quien logro quedarse consciente, pero en agonía en el suelo con cara azul mirando lo que paso.

Makarov: De verdad… es una mandrágora…-Murmuro mirando a Mandora, quien regreso a su maseta luego de que Natsu lo soltara al quedar inconsciente. La cabeza aun le zumba como los mil demonios.

Mandora: Iyia~. Lo siento mucho, pero como grite por poco tiempo, estoy seguro que solo los deje inconscientes.-Dijo mirando a los que escucharon su grito, viendo que algunos como Lucy, Levy y Mirajane tenían espuma en sus bocas.- Creo que estarán bien.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Después de que todos los miembros dentro del gremio se recuperaran del grito de Mandora, donde juraron no hacerlo gritar de ninguna manera, todos volvieron a lo suyo, donde conversaban entre si con rumores o platicas de algún tipo, o simplemente buscando misiones que hacer.

Yuuto estaba en la cocina cocinando algo para demostrar sus habilidades como chef a Makarov, por otra parte, Mitsuki estaba sentada en una silla en al lado de la mesa de la barra del bar mirando lo que pasaba junto a Mandora. Los tres miraban como Mirajane colocaba la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail en la mano de Lucy en rosa brillante.

La forma en que lo hizo sorprendió a los tres. Al principio, pensaron que las marcas se colocaron en el cuerpo de una persona de forma similar a cómo se colocó un tatuaje allí; pero para su sorpresa fue menos doloroso que eso. Todo lo que hizo fue preguntarle a Lucy dónde quería que se colocara y de qué color; luego tomó un sello y lo presionó sobre la mano de Lucy y 'poof' la marca apareció en el color deseado.

Fue realmente simple el proceso.

Mirajane: Ahí tienes. Ahora eres un miembro oficial del gremio Fairy Tail.- Dijo alegremente mientras Lucy parecía tan emocionada que prácticamente bailó hacia Natsu para mostrárselo.

Lucy: ¡Oye Natsu, mira, mira!- Ella prácticamente chilló de emoción.- ¡Mirajane acaba de poner la marca oficial de Fairy Tail en mi mano!

Natsu, sin embargo, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla mientras estaba acostado en una mesa, aun afectado por el grito de Mandora.

Natsu: ¿Ah sí? Eso es genial… bienvenido al gremio Looney.- Dijo suavemente, sin molestarse en sonar entusiasta.

Lucy: ¡ES LUCY!- Gritó indignada mientras que Mitsuki rio un poco al ver eso.

Yuuto sacudió la cabeza ante la falta de tono de felicitación de Natsu ante la emoción de Lucy. Siguió con los preparativos de lo que cocinaba antes de mirar el tablón de anuncios que un hombre tribal bronceado, llamado Nab, estaba viendo.

Esa es la junta de solicitud de Fairy Tail, donde los magos del gremio podían encontrar un trabajo que fuera bueno para sus propias habilidades individuales, así como para pagar por un buen dinero y otras recompensas. Yuuto tuvo que admitir que una vez más le recordó algo de un RPG que jugaba en su computadora.

Kana: Entonces, Yuuto ¿verdad?- La voz de la bebedora interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo mirarla, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba no mirar su escote.- ¿Qué tipo de magia puedes usar? Quiero decir, fue realmente impresionante ese hechizo de restricción que usaste en nosotros, pero ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Yuuto: Bueno, es un tanto complicado.-Dijo mientras seguía con los preparativos de la comida.- Mi magia es bastante singular, por lo que necesito medios para poder usarla.

Kana: ¿Y cuáles son esos medios?-Pregunto curiosa mientras Lucy, Mirajane y su hermanita se acercaron interesadas.

Yuuto: El cinturón que traigo puesto junto a mis anillos.-Contesto mientras cocinaba algo de arroz.- Mi cinturón sirve como medio para extraer mi poder mágico, mientras que los anillos son los enfoques de mis hechizo, pues absorben mi poder y efectúan el hechizo que contienen en su interior.

Kana: Oh~, ya entiendo. Pero…- En eso mira más detenidamente al chico.- ¿Podemos ver esos anillos?

Yuuto dio un suspiro de cansancio al ver la expresión de todas, que querían ver los anillos que poseía. Dejo de cocinar por un momento para ir a la mesa del bar y escanear un anillo.

**[Conect! Please!]**

Un circulo mágico rojo con el grabado de Wizard apareció frente a Yuuto para sorpresa de las chicas que no vieron eso y el chico metió la mano adentro. Cuando la saco, mostro que ahora tenia en sus manos un pequeño cofre negro con marca dorada al frente y una tapa plateada con el símbolo de Wizard sobre ella, donde tenía un diseño antiguo, pero sofisticado.

Este es el contenedor de anillos de Wizard, el [Wizard Ring Box].

Las chicas vieron el cofre y se sorprendieron al ver lo que contenía cuando Yuuto lo abrió. Dentro había una gran cantidad de anillos, hasta la tapa en la parte interna tenia unos en partes donde se le podían insertar.

Mirajane: ¡Ara, esta es una increíble cantidad!- Dijo maravillada mientras tomaba uno y los miraba.

Lucy: Jamás había visto piedras preciosas tan grandes.-Dijo con admiración mirando un anillo.- ¿Cómo puedes colocarlos dentro de los anillos tan fácilmente? La mayoría de los joyeros los romperían en intentarlo.

Yuuto: Hay un joyero especial que puede hacer el trabajo.- Dijo pensando en Wajima, quien realmente es un gran joyero mágico.- Los materiales necesarios para hacer estos anillos de este tamaño son los marcos de los anillos utilizados para encajar las piedras preciosas y las piedras mágicas.

Kana: ¿Acaso son como las piedras de viento y piedras de fuego?-Pregunto y Yuuto la miro con duda.- Son minerales que produce magia al compactarla bajo tierra y se obtienen luego de escarbarlas cuando estén listas.

Yuuto: Tal vez, pero realmente no estoy seguro. Tendría que ver una para compararla.-Dijo mientras las chicas miraban los anillos.

Lucy: Oye, Yuu.- El chico se volvió a ella.- Estos dos anillos fueron los que usaste para crear tu armadura ¿verdad? Además que hay otros dos parecidos.- Dijo mostrando los anillos elementales.

Kana: ¿Armadura?-Pregunto con duda mirando al rider.- ¿Acaso también puedes usar Reequipamiento mágico?

Yuuto: Algo así.-Dijo tomando los cuatro anillos para ponerlos en la mesa en orden para formar un diamante.- Estos anillos me otorgan una armadora con un poder elemental. Según el que use, puedo llegar a usar magia de fuego, agua, tierra y viento.

Mirajane: ¿Los 4 elementos? Eso es increíble.-Dijo sorprendida mirando los cuatro anillos antes de tomar un anillo anaranjada.- Veo que hay muchos con este color, pero con diseños distintos. ¿Qué hacen?

Yuuto: Esos son mis anillos de hechizos. Cada uno contiene un hechizo que al escanearlo, este se manifiesta.-En eso toma uno con un dragón con cadenas adelante.- Por ejemplo, este es el [Bind Ring] y es el que use para crear esas cadenas.

Kana: Oh~, interesante.-Dijo para tomar uno que le llamo la atención.- ¿Y qué hace este?

Yuuto: Ese es el [Small Ring], cuyo poder es hacer que el que lo use se encoja su tamaño hasta quedar como de unos 30 centímetros.

Kana: ¿Entonces te hace pequeño?- Pregunto un tanto decepcionada.- No le veo mucho uso.

Yuuto: Bueno, puede ser usado para escapar de lugares a través de grietas pequeñas o simplemente infiltrarse en un lugar sin ser visto si tienes cuidado.- Dijo, pero la chica aún no se veía convencida. En eso, se le ocurrió un uso que a ella le gustaría.- También lo podrías usar para comer tus comidas, pues siendo de tamaño pequeño, tu comida seria como una enorme casa. Imagínate siendo pequeña y ver tu jarro de vino. ¿No te parecería una piscina?

Ante eso, Kana se imagino la situación…y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa ante eso.

Kana: ¿Me lo prestarías?-Pregunto mirando a Yuuto, pero este negó.

Yuuto: Lo siento, pero no puedo. Son herramientas indispensables para mi. Además, aunque lo tengas, no podrías usarlo a menos que me tuvieras.

Kana: ¿A menos que te tuviera? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yuuto: A que otras personas pueden usar mis anillos, siempre y cuando se lo coloquen y lo escaneen en mi cinturón.-Contesto para luego ver a alguien y ocurrírsele algo.- ¡Oye! Um…¡Gray!

Gray: ¿Eh?-Se giro para ver al chico.- ¿Qué quieres?

Yuuto: Primero que nada, nuevamente te quitaste la ropa.

Gray: ¿¡Mayikayo!?-Grito al verse y era verdad…solo estaba usando boxer de nuevo.- ¡Maldición!

Yuuto: Bueno, dejando tu asunto de exhibicionismo…

Gray: ¡Oye!

Yuuto: Quiero que vengas un poco.-Dijo y Gray lo miro con duda.

Gray: ¿Para qué?

Yuuto: Ya verás, prometo que será rápido y que te dejara satisfecho.-Contesto dejando a Gray aun con dudas, pero le quito importancia y se acerco al grupo, donde Mitsuki se tapo la cara para no verlo.

Gray: Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto frente al rider, quien le ofreció un anillo.

Yuuto: Primero, ponte esto en su mano derecha. Ya veras para que es.-Dijo y Gray solo tomo el anillo y se lo puso.- Ahora pon la mano con el anillo frente a mi hebilla un momento y quita la mano.

Gray levanto una ceja con intriga por eso, pero decidió ver lo que pasaba y lo hizo. Coloco su mano derecha frente a la hebilla y de Yuuto y…

**[Dress Up! Please!]**\- Esta exclamo mientras un circulo mágico salió del anillo y paso por todo el cuerpo de Gray, sorprendiéndolo.

Gray: Oye, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Pregunto con duda mirando a Yuuto antes de notar la expresión de Kana y Mirajane…que era de asombro.- ¿Qué les pasa?

Yuuto: Pues que ahora estás vestido.

Gray: ¿Eh?- Bajo su mirada y abrió enormemente los ojos.- ¿¡P-Pero que…!?

Ahora mismo, Gray estaba vestido con unos pantalones azules, botas negras y una gabardina blanca desabotonada dejando ver su camisa negra. Esto sorprendió a los presentes al ver que el chico nudista fue vestido en un instante.

Gray: Oye, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Pregunto mirando su atuendo, sintiendo que la ropa era real y no una ilusión.

Yuuto: Pues les demostraba a estas chicas como funciona mi magia, y que mis anillos solo pueden ser usados por mi o alguien que escanee el anillo en mi hebilla como tú lo hiciste. El que te hice usar se llama [Dress Ring], y puede cambiar las ropas de quien lo use.

Kana: Y debo decir que es sorprendente. Jamás creí ver a Gray vestido en tan poco tiempo.-Dijo con verdadero asombro en su voz.

Gray: Entonces, ¿Cuánto durara esta ropa?-Pregunto no haciendo caso al comentario de la bebedora más grande del gremio mientras miraba su nuevo atuendo. Si fue hecha con magia, entonces puede llegar a desaparecer luego de un tiempo.

Yuuto: No te preocupes, ya probé como funciona ese anillo. Vi que la ropa creada con ella durara siempre y cuando no te la quites. Si te la quites, esta desaparecerá.

Gray: Oh, que útil.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando al pelinegro.- Entonces no me la quietare.

Mandora: Eso dices, pero ya te quitaste la gabardina y la camisa.

Gray: ¿Eh?- Se miro y efectivamente se lo quito, dejando su pecho descubierto mientras los atuendos que se quito desaparecieron.- ¡No de nuevo!

Gray rápidamente llevo su mano a la cintura de Yuuto con el anillo aun puesto.

**[Dress Up! Please!]**

El proceso se repitió de nuevo y Gray fue vestido nuevamente en un instante.

Kana: ¿Sabes? Si de alguna manera pudieras aprender a hacer ese hechizo sin el anillo, realmente te ahorraría muchos de tus problemas.-Comento y todos en el gremio no pudieron evitar asentir de acuerdo.

Gray: Cállate.-Dijo molesto mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo regresaba a su dueño.- Gracias por la ropa, me ahorras muchos problemas.

Yuuto: De nada, y me alegro que te haya podido ayudar.-Contesto y el mago pelinegro asintió para marcharse.

Mirajane: Oye, Yuuto-san.- El mencionado se giro.- ¿Para qué son estos?

Los anillos que sostenían eran unos plateados que tenían imágenes de animales o criaturas con diferentes colores cada uno.

Yuuto: *Sonrisa* Me alegras que preguntaras sobre esos. Déjame mostrarles a mis familiares.-Dijo para colocarse el [Garuda Ring] y escanearlo.

**[Garuda! Please!]**

En el momento en que su anillo fue escaneado por su cinturón, una forma rectangular holográfica roja apareció de la hebilla. La imagen se solidificó en lo que parecía una bandeja con las piezas de un modelo de plástico que encontraría en las tiendas de pasatiempos que parecían estar listas para ser ensambladas. La bandeja desapareció y las partes comenzaron a juntarse en forma de pájaro que flotaba frente a él. Luego, Yuuto se quitó el anillo y lo colocó en una ranura en el cofre de la criatura, y de inmediato volvió a la vida con un alegre chirrido mientras agitaba sus alas.

Mirajane: ¡Qué lindo!- Arrulló mientras miraba al pequeño volador rojo.

Mitsuki: Ese es el pajarito que usaste para encontrar la cuidad cuando nos encontrábamos en ese bosque, ¿Verdad, Onii-chan?

Yuuto: Así es.- Asintió mientras las chicas y algunos del gremio, quienes tomaron interés en la conversación, miraban al pequeño volador.

Kana: Eso es realmente genial.- Estuvo de acuerdo cuando el pajarito voló alrededor y chirriaba un poco.- La magia del anillo de Loke ni siquiera se acerca a esto. ¿Qué es esta cosa de todos modos?

Yuuto: Este es Garuda.- Contesto mientras extendía su mano y un dedo, donde Garuda aterrizo y descanso como si fuera un perchero.- Es un [PlaMonster].

Lucy: ¿Plamonster?-Pregunto mirando al pequeño más de cerca, quien se intereso y salto hacia su mano, donde la chica sonrió al sujetarlo.

Yuuto: Es un tipo de familiar basado en un modelo de plástico que construyes, excepto que pueden cobrar vida.- Explicó permitiendo que las chicas asintieran.- Es uno de los que tengo.

Kana: Espera, ¿uno de los que tienes?- Pregunto antes de tomar un sorbo rápido de su bebida.- ¿Acaso tienes más de esos pequeños?

Yuuto: Así es.-Asintió mientras escaneaba todos los [PlaMonster Rings] que tiene a su disposición.

**[Garuda!]**

**[Unicorn!]**

**[Kraken!]**

**[Golem!]**

**[Cerberus!] **

**[Please!] **X5

Al igual que Garuda, aparecieron cinco bandejas más de piezas variadas de plástico y se ensamblaron en diferentes formas de animales. Uno se transformó en otra Garuda, pero de color blanco. El segundo se transformó en una criatura parecida a un unicornio azul. El tercero se convirtió en una criatura parecida a un calamar amarillo. El cuarto se convirtió en una criatura parecida a un mono morado. Y el ultimo se transformo en una especie de perro con tres cabezas.

Luego de que se manifestaran, Yuuto insertó los anillos en las ranuras de las criaturas dándoles vida. Garuda plateada, Kraken, Unicorn y Cerberus parecían curiosos acerca de su nueva situación, por lo que comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores junto a las personas que había en el lugar. Golem, por otro lado, inmediatamente se revolvió y corrió detrás de una taza para esconderse, pero asomó brevemente la cabeza.

Mirajane: ¡Son lindos también!- Dijo levantando a Golem y frotándose la mejilla, para gran timidez y deleite del pequeño. Yuuto no pudo evitar reírse de esto.

Happy: ¡Oigan!- Llamo y el grupo vio como el gato se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Qué están…? ¡EEK!

Por alguna razón, los instintos de Happy se activaron. Lo que lo causo…fue Cerberus.

El familiar de tres cabezas mantuvo una mirada fija en el gato azul, quien sintió que era fijado como blanco de la criatura.

Happy: H-Hola…-Saludo nervioso, pero Cerberus no dijo nada.- ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Cerberus no hizo absolutamente nada y solo miro fijamente a Happy. Todos miraron este intercambio hasta que Cerberus dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Happy diera uno hacia atrás.

Cada vez, Cerberus daba otro paso con un tiempo menor al anterior y Happy solo retrocedió hasta que…

***¡WOOF WOOF!***

Happy: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Cerberus comenzó a perseguirlo mostrando sus colmillos.- ¡Auxilio~!

Todos miraron como Cerberus corría tras de Happy con gran velocidad y agilidad a pesar de que el gato estaba volando.

Lucy: Oye Yuuto, ¿Por qué uno de tus familiares persigue a Happy?-Pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la persecución.

Yuuto: Bueno, si tuviera que dar una adivinar, creo que es porque Happy es un gato.

Lucy: ¿Eh? Eso no explica nada.

Yuuto: ¿Qué relación hay entre perros y gatos?- Pregunto y Lucy se detuvo un momento pensando mientras miraba a esos dos y…

Lucy: Ya todo tiene sentido.-Dijo con una cara más relajada. En cierta forma, ver a Happy siendo atormentado le dio gran alivio.

Mitsuki: ¡Cerberus!-El mencionado detuvo su ataque se giro para ver quien lo llamo.- ¡Sentado!- Ordeno y el familiar se sentó en el acto por instinto a obedecer a la hermana de su amo.- ¡Ya detente! ¡Happy no te ha hecho nada para que lo persigas de esa forma!- Cerberus iba a dar un pequeño ladrido, pero…- ¡No quiero oír escusas!- El grito hizo que bajara sus tres cabezas arrepentido.- Bien, ahora vuelve con los demás y piensa en lo que hiciste.

Ceberus camino con sus cabezas abajo hasta llegar a la mesa, donde los demás [PlaMonsters] trataron de animarlo. Esta fue una escena rara…pero atemorizante para todos.

Lucy: No sabía que Mitsuki podía dar tal aura imponente.-Murmuro al chico, quien miro lo que paso.

Yuuto: Me recuerda un poco a mi mama. Ella si sabía hacerse escuchar cuando la hacían enojar o la incitaban a eso.- Respondió con una cara un tanto azul recordando viejas memorias. Malos recuerdos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Un poco más de una media hora después, todos estaban dentro del gremio sentado en sillas mirando un plato que preparo Yuuto para demostrar su habilidad como cocinero. Todos mirando un poco en blanco lo que parecía ser… un simple tazón de arroz y lo que parecían huevos revueltos en un pocillo aparte.

Gray: Uh...no es que me esté quejando, pero... esto es solo huevos sobre arroz. Cualquiera puede hacer eso.- Dijo claramente viendo el plato.

Kana: Por favor, dime que hay un ingrediente secreto. ¿Es cerveza? Por favor, Dios, dime que es cerveza.

Yuuto: Bueno, tiene un ingrediente secreto, pero no es cerveza.

Kana: Maldición.-Chasqueo los dedos mirando el plato.

Yuuto: Solo pude preparar esto por el momento por la escases de ingredientes, pero les aseguro que les gustara.-Confirmo mirando a las personas del gremio, quienes miraron el plato con duda.

Makarov: Bueno… él se tomó la molestia de hacer esto para nosotros, así que supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer.- Asintió antes de levantar su tazón y espolvorear el huevo sobre el arroz. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, notó que algo se mezclaba con el huevo, llamando su atención ya que parecía casi ... hinchable, como una especie de cubo gelatinoso ... y de repente notó que comenzó a derretirse por el calor, mezclándose con el comida.- Esto es…-parpadeó sorprendido al ver que el ingrediente secreto cubría el huevo y algo del arroz, antes de probar rápidamente el arroz con los huevos. Cuando tocó su lengua, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock después del primer mordisco.- UGH…

-¿Algo mal Maestro?- Preguntó uno de los miembros del gremio.

-¿¡Acaso sabe muy mal!?- Alguien más preguntó, y Yuuto se preocupó por eso si se equivocó en los gustos.

Makarov: No…-Respondió mientras temblaba.- Es todo lo contrario… esto es… esto es…-De repente se levanto y… rugió con fuerza.- ¡DELICIOSO~!

El rugido de Makarov resurgió en el lugar y hasta sacando luz de su boca y ojos asustando a Lucy y a Mitsuki mientras que al resto les sorprendió ver al maestro del gremio actuar así por un simple tazón de arroz con huevo. Luego de recuperarse, volvió a comer, pero a un ritmo más acelerado.

Makarov: Parece un plato simple, pero está lejos de ser simple. Hay un sabor en el huevo y el arroz de lo que sean esos cubos… ¿es pollo?"

Yuuto: S-Si…esta en lo correcto.-Respondió un poco abrumado por la reacción que tuvo el maestro antes.- Asé un ala de pollo antes de dejar que se cocine a fuego lento en la salsa, después de eso, solo tuve que esperar a que se convirtiera en gelatina, y cortarlo , antes de mezclarlo con el huevo. Una vez que golpea el arroz caliente, la gelatina se derrite y se mezcla con el resto del plato, agregando el sabor.

Makarov: No puedo creer lo que escucho. A pesar de usar cosas tan simples, su sabor es inigualable. -Dijo mientras seguía comiendo ante de…¿Comenzar a llorar?- Siento que mi lengua a conocido el paraíso.

Todos los demás del gremio miraron el palto con sorpresa y comenzaron a intentarlo, y muy pronto, se escucharon gritos de "DELICIOSO" a través del pasillo. Incluso Lucy todavía estaba impresionada por los sabores. Ella ha probado muchas cosas antes, pero nada de este nivel. A parte de que fueron hechos con ingredientes simples.

Madora: ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- Les preguntó, pues también provo un poco y sabiendo el resultado.

Makarov terminó rápidamente su tazón, lo dejó en el suelo y respiró hondo.

Makarov: ¿Todos de acuerdo en hacer de Yuuto nuestro nuevo chef?

-¡AYE!- El estruendo se hizo más que obvio.

Yuuto se rio tímidamente ante esto, esta gente si que era directa con lo que decía.

Yuuto: Bueno, para que todos lo sepan, puede haber momentos en que no este, asi que por lo menos dejare comida para calentar aquí y algunas recetas. Espero que estén bien con eso.

Makarov: ¡Eso está bien! Además, estoy seguro de que algunos de los que hacen rondas en la cocina aprenderán un poco de ti y mejorarán.- Dijo con un gesto de aprobación.

¿?: Dios sabe que algunos de ellos lo necesitan.- Murmuró un hombre castaño con peinado copa hacia adelante que fumaba un poco, cuyo nombre es Wacaba, y estuvo pensando en algunos de los alimentos que ciertos miembros iban a hacer en la cocina a veces. El gremio había venido a llamar a esos extraños platos 'Mystery Food X'.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Luego de la comida, todos volvieron a lo suyo, pero con más energías que antes por haber comida algo bueno. Ahora que tenían un buen chef, tenían buenos presentimientos de los platos que vendrán por venir.

Yuuto estaba en la cocina lavando platos mientras le daba explicaciones a Mirajane sobre su cocina a parte de aconsejarla en tratas algunos platos, algo que a ella le intereso luego de probar el plato de Yuuto.

Mitsuki también lo estaba ayudando en eso. No quería quedarse sin hacer nada en el gremio y dejar todo a su hermano para poder quedarse. Los [PlaMonster] también ayudaban en lo que podían, como Golem, que estaba reparando secciones destruidas por la pelea de hoy. Su habilidad como artesano y carpintero jamás fue tan apreciada hasta ahora, en especial con Makarov, quien pudo ahorrar dinero con su ayuda. Solo dios sabe la cantidad de veces que este lugar fue reparado y reconstruido.

Por cierto, Yuuto decidió llamar a su Garuda plateada como Silver para que no hubiera confusión entre ambas aves.

Lucy estaba hablando con Kana sobre como son los trabajos en el gremio ya que es nueva. Ella estaba muy feliz de ingresar en el lugar y recibir recomendaciones de alguien con experiencia.

En otro lado, Natsu se había recuperar por completo luego de comer. Los efectos del grito de Mandora pasaron y la buena comida restauro sus fuerzas. La comida deliciosa en verdad era justicia.

Ahora el peli rosado estaba en la tableta de anuncios mirando alguna misión que pudiera hacer y que le ayudara a ganar mucho dinero. Casi no tiene nada en los bolsillos.

¿?: ¿Cómo es que mi papá aún no ha regresado?- La voz de un niño pequeño, pronunciada por Makarov, llamó la atención de Yuuto.

Efectivamente, frente al bar, mirando al Maestro Makarov con una mirada suplicante y esperanzada, había un niño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad con ojos azules estrechos, cabello violeta oscuro y un par de pantalones cortos marrones, sandalias y una camiseta verde. camiseta con una estilizada 'S' en la parte delantera.

Makarov: Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso, Romeo.- Le dijo al niño en un tono exasperado.- Eres el hijo de un mago; ten fe en tu padre y espera pacientemente por él.

Romeo: Pero señor. Él me dijo que volvería en tres días, ¡y no ha vuelto a casa desde hace una semana!-Exclamo lleno de preocupación, cosa que llamo la atención de Yuuto y Lucy…y alguien más.

Makarov: Si no mal recuerdo, tomó el trabajo en el monte Hakobe.- Recordó mirando al niño.

Romeo: Eso es correcto y no está tan lejos de aquí, ¿¡Por qué alguien no va a buscarlo!?- Gritó desesperadamente al anciano, quien suspiro.

Makarov: Escucha chico, ¡tu viejo es un mago!- Casi gritó sin salir de su lugar.- ¡Y como cualquier otro mago en este gremio, él puede cuidarse solo! Ahora vete a casa, toma un poco de leche y galletas, y espera.

Tras finalizar, Romeo miro hacia abajo, pero apretó el puño y lanzó un gancho derecho en la cara del Maestro Makarov, tirándolo de la barra y asustando a Golem para que se escondiera detrás del mostrador.

Romeo: ¡IMBÉCIL!- Gritó mientras salía corriendo de la sala del gremio con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡MALDITA SEA!

Lucy: Eso tiene que ser duro.- Dijo mientras miraba al niño con una mirada de lástima.

Yuuto: Sí.- Asintió con la misma mirada sin dejar de trabajar antes de volverse hacia Mirajane.-¿Quién era ese niño de todos modos?

Mirajane: Ese es Romeo. Es el hijo de uno de nuestros magos más destacados, Macao Conbolt.-Respondió mientras seguía trabajando.- Acude mucho al gremio con su padre y le pregunta al maestro si su padre ha regresado de ese trabajo que el Maestro había mencionado.

Yuuto: Sin embargo, el Maestro Makarov no tuvo que ser tan duro.- Comentó terminando su labor y todos sus [PlaMonsters] escucharon.- Es como si no le importara que Romeo estuviera preocupado.

Mirajane: Sé que parece que no le importa.- Dijo mientras limpiaba una botella con un paño.- Pero realmente está preocupado…

Elfman: Pero nosotros los magos tenemos nuestro orgullo.-Comento sentado también en un sella del bar.- Para nosotros, que nos vengan a ayudar sin pedirlo es un insulto a nuestras habilidades. Por algo podemos tomarlas para ir solo o en grupo.

Yuuto pudo comprenderlo un poco. Ser ayudado cuando no lo pides y tienes confianza en tus habilidades es un gran insulto a tu persona. Es como si dijeran que no puedes hacer nada sin ayuda.

***¡APLASTAR!***

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y todos volvieron su atención hacia el tablero de solicitudes, donde Natsu había hecho mella en el tablero. El sonido resonó en todo el gremio, lo que llevó a todos a mirarlo e hizo que Golem se escondiera nuevamente, esta vez saltó a la espalda de Mirajane y se escondió detrás de ella. No es que la camarera le importara.

Nab: ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- Gritó señalando el daño que Natsu causó.- ¡Casi rompiste el tablero Natsu!

Pero Natsu lo ignoró cuando él y Happy salieron del gremio.

Nab: Esto no se ve bien maestro; ya sabes cómo puede ser.- Dijo mientras se unía a Makarov en el bar.- Apuesto a que irá al monte Hakobe para salvar a Macao.

-¿Cuándo va a crecer ese niño?- El miembro dentado que le dijo sobre el rumor sobre Salamander a Natsu.

Nab: ¿Quién sabe?- Se encogió de hombros.- Ir tras Macao no hará nada más que herir su orgullo.

Makarov: Recuerda Nab.- Dijo suavemente al hombre de aspecto tribal.- No podemos elegir el camino de otro. Solo déjalo en paz.

Yuuto observó el intercambio con confusión y preocupación. Una que fue compartido por Mitsuki y Lucy.

Mitsuki: ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu-san?-Pregunto mirando a Mirajane.

Yuuto: Yo también tengo curiosidad. Puedo entender que está frustrado por lo que dijo el Maestro Makarov, pero siento que hay algo más en el medio.-Dijo mientras sentía una simpatía con Natsu tras ver sus ojos.

Lucy: Sí, ¿por qué se enojó tanto?- Pregunto también curiosa.

Mirajane: Probablemente porque él y Romeo tienen mucho en común.- Dijo y su tono se volvió más solemne, lo que llevó a los recién llegados a mirarla.- Creo que se ve a sí mismo en Romeo. El hecho de que seamos miembros de Fairy Tail no significa que no tengamos nuestros propios problemas personales. Todos hemos tenido nuestra parte justa de sufrimiento y pérdida.

Los hermanos Yatagamis notaron que la voz de Mirajane comenzó a ser un poco más suave, casi melancólica. Elfman, que estaba sentado en el bar con ellos, tenía casi el mismo aspecto pero con una punzada de culpa grabada en sus rasgos. Yuuto pudo sentir una gran familiaridad con Elfman con solo ver sus ojos.

Lucy: ¿Pero cómo se ve Natsu en Romeo?- Finalmente preguntó, pero manteniendo su tono suave.

Mirajane: Hace muchos años, el padre de Natsu se fue y nunca regresó.- Explicó mientras reorganizaba las botellas en la parte posterior, y sorprendentemente con la ayuda de Golem.-Bueno, técnicamente no fue su verdadero padre, sino el que lo crio; en realidad era un dragón.

Esto sorprendió a Yuuto, Mitsuki y a Lucy sin excepción.

Mitsuki: ¿¡Un dragón!?- Grito en shock mirando a Mirajane.

Lucy: ¿Natsu fue criado realmente por un dragón?- Mirajane asintió a su pregunta.

Yuuto: Espera, ¿era este dragón Igneel, el que él y Happy estaban buscando en Hargeon?- Preguntó un poco más calmado recordando lo que sucedió cuando se conocieron.

Mirajane: Eso es correcto.- Asintió una vez más en confirmación.- Cuando era niño, Igneel lo encontró deambulando por el bosque. Lo acogió y le enseñó todo sobre el idioma, la cultura y la magia. Pero un día, Igneel desapareció y nunca regresó.

Lucy: Wow, no es de extrañar que haya ido a Hargeon.

Mitsuki: Es triste.-Murmuro con tristeza por el mago de fuego.

Mirajane: Sí, y Natsu espera con ansias volver a encontrarse con Igneel algún día.- Terminó sacando algunas lagrimas de Mitsuki por la conmovedora historia.

Tanto Yuuto como Lucy guardaron silencio por unos momentos, procesando lo que Mirajane les había dicho. Para Yuuto, esto no era algo que esperaba. Había oído hablar de personas criadas por simios y lobos, pero nunca por dragones. Pero para Natsu, este dragón era más que un maestro; Este dragón era un padre que nunca podría reemplazar.

El rider se sintió relacionado con Natsu, pues también perdió sus padres, pero en su caso, el los perdió para siempre. Si ellos estuvieran desaparecidos, no dudaría que también estaría buscando cualquier pista para encontrarlos.

Entonces hizo que se preguntara qué había sucedido para hacer que Igneel desapareciera así tan de repente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lucy se levantó de su asiento.

Yuuto: ¿A dónde vas Lucy?

Lucy: Voy con Natsu al Monte Hakobe.- Respondió mirando al chico.- Tal vez pueda ayudarlo a encontrar a Macao.

Mitsuki: ¿Estas segura, Lucy-san?-Pregunto preocupada y ella solo asintió.

Al principio, Yuuto no dijo nada, pero tras ver la resolución en los ojos de Lucy dio un suspiro antes de girarse a sus [PlaMonsters].

Yuuto: Silver, Kraken, Unicorn, ustedes tres vayan con ella y ayúdenlos a encontrar a este chico de Macao.- Su PlaMonster con forma de calamar y Plamonster con forma de unicornio asintieron y saltaron sobre los hombros de Lucy mientras que el plateado volo y se sento en su cabeza

Lucy se sorprendiéndola un poco, pero ella le dio las gracias y salió del gremio. Yuuto luego se volvió hacia su pájaro [PlaMonster] rojo.

Yuuto: Garuda, ve a buscar a Romeo y vigílalo; si lo encuentras, ven a buscarme y llévame con él.- Su Plamonster chirrió en afirmación antes de volar fuera del gremio. Luego se volvió hacia su [PlaMonster] canino y a su pequeño y tímido Plamonster.- Cerberus, tu quédate al lado de Mitsuki y mantenla protegida. Golem, puedes quedarte aquí y ayudar a Mirajane en el bar, si eso no te importa.- Dijo mirando a la peli blanca.

Mirajane: No me importa en absoluto.- Asintió antes de mirarlo confundida.-¿Pero a dónde vas?

Yuuto: Voy a hacerle compañía a Romeo.- Dijo saliendo del bar.- No soy miembro del gremio, así que quizás él quiera hablar conmigo. Además me siento un tanto identificado con él.

Mirajane: Está bien.- Asintió antes de ver como Mitsuki se acercó a su hermano.

Mitsuki: ¿No puedo ir contigo?-Pregunto y el chico solo puso una mano en la cabeza.

Yuuto: Esto puede ser un poco complicado, además de que me gustaría familiarizarme con los alrededores antes de mostrártelo. Prefiero que te mantengas segura mientras confirmo que los lugares sean seguros.- Dijo para luego mirar al peliblanco musculoso.- Elfman, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, ¿Pero te puedo pedir que cuides de Mitsuki mientras no estoy?

Elfman: Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí. Se como te sientes, por lo que lo hare con gusto.-En eso levanta sus bíceps.- ¡Deja que este hombre entre hombres se encargue!

Yuuto rio un poco ante esto antes de mirar a Mirajane, quien capto sus intenciones con su mirada y solo asintió. Era mejor también que Mitsuki tuviera compañía femenina para que le fuera más fácil esperar.

Con eso, Yuuto salió de la sala del gremio para mirar el pueblo, mientras Mitsuki bajo la mirara un poco triste porque su hermano no quiso que la acompañara.

Mirajane: Tranquila, él lo hace porque se preocupa por ti.

Mitsuki: Pero…-Se detuvo cuando Mirajane le acaricio la cabeza.

Mirajane: Entiende que habrá veces en que tu hermano no este a tu lado, y que estarán separados por largos tramos de tiempo, pero eso no significa que el no volverá.- Dijo con un tono suave y Mitsuki asintió.

Tanto Mirajane como Elfman oyeron de la situación de Mitsuki, entendiendo que mentalmente era una niña de 8 años a parte de que lo que les paso a ambos hermanos la dejo emocionalmente frágil. Elfman, como un hermano mayor, comparte el sentimiento de sobreprotección de Yuuto y su gran preocupación, por lo que iba a mantener firmemente su palabra con él. El perder a tu hermana…es un sentimiento realmente horrible y lo sabe.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Romeo vio como Natsu se iba de la ciudad. El niño mayor se le acercó y le dijo que iría personalmente al monte Hakobe y buscaría a su padre y lo llevaría a casa. Romeo tenía sus dudas al principio, pero permitió que Natsu se fuera y puso todas sus esperanzas en que encontrara a su único padre. Ociosamente tocó algo alrededor de su cuello que estaba escondido debajo de su camiseta.

¿?: Hola, Romeo.- Una voz dijo incitando al niño a darse vuelta para ver quién lo dijo.

Se le acercó un hombre alto con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora. Tenía el pelo rojo y puntiagudo y vestía un traje de negocios con contornos de piel. Parecía lo suficientemente amable y Romeo ciertamente lo conocía.

Romeo: Oh, hola señor Toros…- Saludó al hombre sombríamente. Esto hizo que Toros frunciera el ceño.

Toros: ¿Qué te pasa chico?

Romeo: Acabo de salir del gremio.- Respondió el niño, pateando un trozo de tierra.- Les pregunté si mi papá ya había regresado.

Toros: Ya veo.- Asintió en comprensión.- Entonces, ¿volvió?

Romeo: No.- Se quejó haciendo una mueca.- Ni siquiera se molestarían en enviar a alguien a buscarlo. Pero Natsu se fue diciendo que lo buscaría.

Toros se rió y revolvió la cabeza del niño.

Toros: Ahh, no dejes que te atrape Romeo, estoy seguro de que tu papá está bien.- Dijo y Romeo gimió y sacudió la cabeza del hombre.

Romeo: Pero casi ha pasado una semana, ¿y si le pasa algo malo?

Toros: Bueno, conociendo a Natsu, probablemente golpeará a cualquiera o algo que le haya hecho algo antes de traerlo de vuelta.-Dijo con una sonrisa que también atrajo a uno a la cara de Romeo.- ¿Por qué no te diriges al parque? Pasaré por Fairy Tail más tarde y preguntaré si Natsu regresó con tu padre.

Romeo: ¿De Verdad? ¿Haría eso, señor Toros?- Preguntó sorprendido.

Toros: Claro.- Asintió con la cabeza mirando al niño.- Soy tu vecino; estaré allí para ayudarte en caso de que lo necesites.

Romeo: ¡Vaya, gracias Toros-san!- Exclamo agradecido al hombre antes de salir corriendo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se grabó en la cara de Toros mientras caminaba hacia un callejón.

Garuda había estado volando por encima y había visto al niño y al hombre misterioso, pero casi inmediatamente se detuvo cuando vio al hombre. Luego vio a dónde iba Romeo y voló. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más, habría visto lo que sucedió después.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Toros había paseado hasta un área apartada en Magnolia; lejos de las miradas indiscretas que tuvieron la desgracia de ver dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. En este lugar conoció a dos personas, una niña y un niño que parecían tener la edad de Yuuto, sentados en barriles esperándolo. La niña se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo va tu progreso con la [Gate]?- Ella le preguntó.

Toros: Hasta ahora todo bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Tengo al niño comiendo de mis manos. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de dar el empujón final.

-Excelente.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Algo más que informar?

Toros: No.-Contesto sacudiendo la cabeza.- Aparte del hecho de que uno de esos perdedores de Fairy Tail decidió ir a buscar al padre de mi objetivo.

-¡Entonces deberías haber ido tras ellos!- El chico finalmente habló con un grito, levantándose del barril.- ¡Si regresan con el padre de la [Gate]…!

Toros: No lo harán.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Las probabilidades de que sobrevivan en ese páramo helado son escasas, incluso con el equipo adecuado. Si el frío no los atrapa, entonces los monstruos en esa montaña lo harán. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.- Luego se encogió de hombros despectivamente.- Además, no es que ninguno de los magos en este mundo pueda ser un rival para nosotros.

-Quizás no.- dijo la niña cruzando los brazos.- Pero escuché un inquietante rumor de uno de nuestros contactos en Hargeon.

-¿Un rumor?-Pregunto el chico mirando a la chica.- ¿Qué clase de rumor?

-Uno en que apareció un mago que usa anillados y derribó a Bora de la Prominencia y sus hombres junto a uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail.- Esto tomó a los dos hombres por sorpresa.

-¿Un mago del anillo?- El chico preguntó incrédulo.- ¿No crees que sea…?

-Como dije, es solo un rumor. Además, hay algunos magos en este mundo que usan anillos mágicos, pero no son los mismos que "él" usa.- Declaro, pero Toros todavía no parecía preocupado como su contraparte más joven.

Toros: Probablemente sea solo otro de esos aspirantes a portadores de anillos. Los magos como ese son una moneda de diez centavos por docena alrededor de estas partes; las probabilidades de que ese mago de anillo sea quien crees que es son muy escasas y casi nulas.- Luego se echó a reír.- Demonios, dudo que esté en cualquier parte de este mundo.

-¡Esa todavía no es razón para bajar la guardia!- La chica lo reprendió con dureza, mientras que marcas de algún tipo aparecieron en su rostro antes de desvanecerse.- Puede o no estar en este mundo, y los magos de este mundo pueden o no ser capaces de enfrentarse a nosotros; ¡pero eso no significa que podamos permitirnos ser complacientes!- Luego caminó por el callejón escondido con el ceño fruncido.- Muchos de los magos en este mundo han demostrado que pueden ser peligrosos si están debidamente motivados y hasta enfrentarnos a diferencia de esos humanos.- se dirigió a los dos hombres en el callejón.- Ni siquiera me sorprendería si uno de ellos nos derrotara con suerte y destruyera a uno de nosotros.- Luego se acercó a Toros dándole una mirada penetrante.-Por eso no podemos bajar la guardia, ni podemos comenzar a convertir activamente a [Gates] potenciales y poderosos en más de nosotros. Por lo que, hasta entonces, debemos jugar a lo seguro. ¿Está claro?

Toros: Sí.- Asintió tragando saliva.- Por supuesto, Medusa-sama.

Medusa: Bien.- Asintió lentamente antes de alejarse de él.

-Yo quiero que sea "él" y que este aquí.-Dijo el chico mientras apretaba los puños y tenía una mirada de odio puro.- Quiero vengarme de lo que me hizo y los años de sufrimientos que pase ahí atrapado.

Medusa: Como dije, no es seguro que sea "él" o alguien similar. Además, prefiero que no este aquí. Nos hace las cosas más fáciles.-Dijo antes de girarse a Toros.- Ahora, ¿qué tan pronto puedes tener éxito con el chico?

Toros: Debería poder hacerlo revolcarse en la desesperación esta noche.- Toros le respondió con confianza, pero mantuvo su tono uniforme.

Medusa: Excelente.- Ella asintió hacia él.- Puedes irte ahora, Minotauro; y no falles.

Las características de Toros cambiaron de las de un humano a las de algo… no humano. Sus rasgos cambiaron a una criatura humanoide de piel azul, cuernos de toro con penetrantes ojos rojos. Le hizo una reverencia a la chica con respeto y se alejó antes de volver a ser el .

Minotauro sonrió en su forma humana mientras salía del callejón y regresaba a las calles de Hargeon.

Minotauro: (Medusa-sama está nerviosa por nada.)- Pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba a los ciudadanos de Magnolia ocuparse de sus asuntos.- (Desde que vinimos a este mundo y comenzamos a convertir las [Gates] en más de nosotros, todavía tenemos que encontrarnos con un mago que sea rival incluso para uno de nosotros. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los magos con los que nos encontramos eran novatos sin nombre que apenas podían conjurar un hechizo adecuado, y mucho menos un ataque total.)- Luego vio como un grupo de niños corrían calle abajo.- (Aun así, supongo que si ese rumor sobre la aparición de un mago del anillo es cierto, entonces mejor estar listo para desesperar al pequeño Romeo antes del atardecer.)- Su sonrisa se volvió casi depredadora.- (¡Y una vez que eso suceda, tendremos otro [Phantom] para agregar a la causa de Wiseman-sama, y luego, este mundo se volverá nuestro en muy poco tiempo!)

Minotauro comenzó a reírse en voz baja mientras caminaba por las calles.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

No lejos de Magnolia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy y los [PlaMonsters] viajaban en un carro tirado por caballos hacia el Monte Hakobe. Mientras que Lucy, Happy, Silver, Kraken y Unicorn estaban disfrutando principalmente del paseo; Natsu por otro lado… no lo estaba.

Natsu: Ugh, ¿por qué viniste con nosotros?- Pregunto débilmente haciendo todo lo posible para contener el contenido de su estómago.

Lucy: Pensé que tal vez podría ayudar.- Ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero mirando con una mezcla de lástima y humor al ver a Natsu acostada sobre ella sin sentirse muy bien.- Vaya, realmente tienes un caso grave de cinetosis.- Luego sostuvo sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza con pena.- Es solo otra razón para sentir pena por ti.

**(NT: La cinetosis es un trastorno producidos en el organismo a causa del movimiento como el mareo.)**

Natsu: ¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!?-Grito indignado antes de volver a caer por el mareo.

Lucy: Oh nada, nada en absoluto.- Se compuso con un gesto despectivo.

Natsu: Por cierto, ¿qué son estas cosas que vinieron contigo?- Preguntó débilmente, mirando a los tres [Plamonsters].

Lucy: Sí, ¡la cosa del calamar se ve deliciosa!- Dijo mirando a Kraken con una mirada hambrienta y babeando, cosa que le dio un escalofrió y con sudor mientras se escancia un poco detrás de Lucy.

Lucy: ¡Ni lo pienses, gato!- Espetó al felino con una mirada fuerte.- Son familiares de Yuuto y él los envió para ayudarnos a encontrar Macao.- Unicorn se río junto a Silver y Kraken se dio la vuelta de acuerdo con ella. Luego miró a Happy.- Así que no creo que lo agradecería si intentaras comer uno de ellos, Happy.

Happy: Aww…

Lucy: Además, creo que Cerberus, el perro que te persiguió antes, se enojara hasta el infierno contigo si le haces algo a uno de sus amigos e ira por tu piel.

Happy: ¡No les haré nada!-Grito con un escalofrió mientras recordaba el horror que vivió hace poco y Lucy junto a los [PlaMonsters] comenzaron a reírse.

Entonces, después de unos minutos más de mirar a Natsu mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Mirajane le había dicho antes, el carro de repente se detuvo.

-Creo que llegamos.- Dijo y en eso se sorprendió por como Natsu se paró de repente.

Natsu: ¡NOS DETUVIMOS!- Gritó de repente, con su mareo casi desapareció, sorprendiendo a Lucy y a los tres familiares mientras exhalaba fuego de su boca.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos continuar más.- Dijo el conductor, permitiendo que Lucy abriera las puertas ... ¡a una verdadera tormenta de nieve!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Romeo se sentó en el columpio con un suspiro triste. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el , su vecino, le sugirió que fuera al parque por un tiempo. Pero no tenía ganas de jugar en el patio de recreo con los otros niños, teniendo en cuenta que eran la razón por la que estaba en los basureros. Ociosamente, tocó algo debajo de su camisa por lo que pareció ser la enésima vez desde que su padre se fue a ese trabajo.

¿?: Hola, Romeo.- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para ver a alguien.

Era Yuuto acercándose a él.

Romeo: Te conozco.- Dijo mirando al chico mayor.- Estabas en el gremio.

Yuuto: Así es.- Asintió mientras se sentaba en el columpio al lado de Romeo.- Mi nombre es Yuuto, y no tienes que preocuparte, no soy parte del gremio.

Romeo: ¿No lo eres?- Preguntó sorprendido.

Yuuto: No.- Sacudió la cabeza.- Solo soy el nuevo cocinero. No soy ninguna clase de peleador.- Luego miró a Romeo.- Aunque tras verte, pensé en hacerte compañía por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Natsu y Lucy regresen con tu papá.

Esto hizo que Romeo se viera triste otra vez y miró al suelo con tristeza.

Romeo: Si lo encuentran.-Murmuro bajando la cabeza.

Yuuto: Oye…-Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.-Ellos van a encontrarlo, solo tienes que tener fe y esperanza en que lo lograran.

Romeo: Sí.- Dijo tocando el artículo debajo de su camisa, y el rider pareció darse cuenta.

Yuuto: ¿Qué es eso debajo de tu camisa?- Preguntó, indicando el área donde Romeo tenía sus dedos.

Romeo: Oh, ¿esto?- Dijo sacando lo que parecía ser un medallón de algún tipo con una pequeña huella del símbolo del gremio de Fairy Tail y lo abrió para revelar una imagen de un hombre mayor con el pelo desaliñado mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa feliz. Casi parecía una copia al carbón de Romeo.- Este es un relicario que mi papá me dio.

Yuuto: ¿Ese es tu papa?- Preguntó señalando la foto.

Romeo: Sí.- Confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Esto fue tomado cuando nací; mi papá tiene un relicario similar con su mitad de la imagen.

Yuuto: Tú y tu papá deben estar muy unidos si te dio eso.-Dijo sin poder evitar sonreír y Romeo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Romeo: Sí, mi papá es el mago más genial que conozco. Y cuando sea grande, quiero aprender magia de fuego como él y Natsu y unirme a Fairy Tail cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor.- Su sonrisa cayó y volvió a mirar hacia abajo.- Pero a los otros niños no parece gustarles tanto los magos.

Yuuto: ¿Por qué no?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué tenia de malo los magos cuando son tan geniales?

Romeo: Siempre se burlan de mí porque mi padre es un mago y dice que los magos no son más que borrachos y cosas así.- Explicó con frustración en su voz.- Mi papá me dijo que los otros niños solo estaban celosos porque sus padres no eran magos como el mío. Incluso tomó ese trabajo en Mount Hakobe para que yo pudiera presumir ante los otros niños.

Yuuto: Suena como un gran padre.

Romeo: Y lo es.-Asintió con una sonrisa sujetando el medallón.

Mientras más escuchaba Yuuto sobre Macao, más le agradaba el hombre. Pero luego tuvo que plantear otra pregunta.

Yuuto: ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?-Pregunto y, una vez más, Romeo suspiró con tristeza.

Romeo: Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeño. No recuerdo por qué lo hicieron, pero hemos sido mi padre y yo desde entonces.-Contesto con tristeza, pero se animó de nuevo.- Pero me alegro de que sea mi padre, porque siempre me cuidó y me enseñó muchas cosas interesantes. Incluso me deja ir con él al gremio todos los días.

Yuuto asintió y luego volvió a mirar ese relicario.

Yuuto: Así que supongo que ese relicario es tu garantía de que volverá a casa ¿eh?-Romeo asintió con la cabeza.

Romeo: Sí, cuando me lo dio, dijo que mientras lo tenga, sabré que está a salvo y volverá a casa.

¿?: Ya veo.- otra voz se arrastró lentamente, captando su atención.

Efectivamente, estaba el Sr. Toros acercándose lentamente a los dos muchachos.

Toros: Así que ese relicario es tu esperanza. ¿Acaso esto es un deja vu?

Romeo: ¿Toros-san?- El chico se levantó del columpio y se acercó al hombre.

Yuuto, sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentir una mala vibra en el hombre. No podía explicarlo, pero por alguna razón podía sentir que las intenciones de este hombre eran cualquier cosa menos agradables. Rápidamente se levantó de su columpio y se quedó allí mirando toda la escena, pero saltaría si algo sucedía.

Romeo: ¿Pasa algo, señor?-Pregunto y en eso, el hombre desvió la mirada.

Toros: Lamento decir esto Romeo.- Dijo con un tono sombrío poco convincente, uno que Yuuto noto.-Pero tu padre… está muerto.

Los ojos de Romeo se abrieron en estado de shock e incredulidad mientras la palabra "muerto" resonaba uno y otra vez en su cabeza.

Romeo: No…no puede ser…

Toros: Hablé con el Maestro Makarov, y me dijo que murió al enfrentarse a demasiados Balkan.- Continuó, y su sonrisa se volvió casi depredadora.- Entonces, ¡ya no necesitarás esto!

De repente alcanzó el relicario de Romeo y se lo quitó del cuello rompiendo la cadena.

Romeo: ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!- Gritó alcanzando el relicario.

Yuuto: ¡Detente!-Gritó mientras cargaba contra él.

Toros: ¡Fuera del camino, muchacho!- Grito mientras golpeaba el pecho de Yuuto, causando que saliera volando a unos doce pies de distancia para su sorpresa.

Yuuto cayo al suelo y se frotó el área del pecho, perplejo ante la inhumana fuerza del hombre.

Romeo: ¡Basta Toros-san!-Suplicó tratando de alcanzar su relicario nuevamente, pero luego su rostro se puso pálido cuando vio marcas en el rostro de Toros cuando el hombre sonrió malvadamente y de repente cambió de forma.

Los ojos de Yuuto se abrieron al verlo.

Yuuto: (De ninguna manera. ¡No es posible!)

En el lugar del hombre había un monstruo azul con cabeza de toro, Minotauro. Este miró a Romeo con sus ojos rojos brillando maliciosamente. Romeo cayó de espaldas y comenzó a alejarse de la criatura.

Romeo: ¿Q-Quién… eres? ¿D-Dónde está Toros-san?- Preguntó frenéticamente y tartamudeando, el miedo simplemente rezumaba de su voz.

Minotauro: **El que llamas Toros murió hace mucho tiempo.**\- Dijo el monstruo acercándose lentamente a Romeo.-** Nací en su lugar. Me llamo Minotauro, y pronto serás como yo, Romeo.**

La criatura dejó caer el relicario al suelo y antes de que Romeo pudiera alcanzarlo, lo pisoteó y lo hizo pedazos.

Romeo de repente se detuvo y se agarró el pecho como si sintiera dolor y luego de la misma manera; ¡aparecieron grietas brillantes de color púrpura en su cuerpo! Por lo que cualquiera podía ver, las grietas crecían y entre ellas, algo se movía como si algo intentara salir de ellas.

Minotauro: **Sí.**\- Dijo Minotauros maliciosamente, como si estuviera disfrutando del dolor que Romeo sentía.-**¡Eso es, cae en la desesperación! ¡Deja que salga ese Phantom dentro de ti!**

Saliendo de su estupor, Yuuto rápidamente colocó un anillo y luego lo escaneó sobre su cinturón.

**[Conect! Please!]**

Yuuto luego colocó su mano a un lado cuando el sello mágico para su hechizo apareció ahí. Rápidamente colocó su mano dentro de ella y agarró su [WizardSwordGun], la sacó y apuntó a Minotauro disparando tres disparos al monstruo. Minotauro estaba demasiado ocupado deleitándose con el sufrimiento de Romeo que no sabía qué lo golpeó hasta que las balas golpearon su cuerpo, sacando chispas en su pecho y lo enviaron volando. Mientras rodaba por el suelo, agarró las áreas que las balas golpearon con dolor.

Minotauro: **Agh... ¿Ba…Balas de plata?**\- Él gruñó, finalmente mirando a Yuuto.- **¿Pero cómo?**

Yuuto: Creo que sabes perfectamente cómo ... ¡[Phantom]!- Contesto a la bestia con su arma apuntando a Minotauro.

Minotauro: **Entonces…**\- Gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.-**Sabes lo que soy.**

Yuuto: Así es.- Confirmó antes de colocar su [Driver On Ring] en su mano derecha y su [Flame Ring] en su izquierda.- ¡Y creo que reconocerás esto!- Luego se llevó la mano derecha al cinturón y la escaneó.

**[Driver On! Please!]**

La hebilla de Yuuto se transformó en el [Wizard Driver] y luego cambió las palancas para que la mano apuntara hacia la derecha y la palma se iluminara.

**[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Minotauro: **E-Ese cinturón… ¡No puedes ser!**-Grito con miedo evidente en su voz.

Yuuto: Claro que lo es.-Dijo levantando su mano izquierda y bajando la visera del anillo antes de bajarla hacia su cinturon. -¡Henshin!

**[Flame! Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Con eso, Yuuto permitió que el sello mágico lo atravesara y se transformó en su armadura una vez más.

Minotauro: **Imposible ... ¿¡El Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai, aquí!?**\- Retrocedió un poco en estado de shock al ver a Yuuto con la armadura de quien lo derroto antes.

Yuuto: Así es.-Afirmo acercando su mano izquierda a su cabeza.- Sa…¡Showtime da!

Con eso, Yuuto cargó y cambió su arma a su modo espada y Minotauro convocó su arma de alabarda antes de que sus armas chocaran. Minotauros luego levantó su hacha para cortar a Wizard, pero el este lo bloqueó con su espada y contrarrestó con una patada izquierda empujando al monstruo.

El [Phantom] luego trató de apuñalarlo con la punta de la lanza, pero Yuuto agarró el arma, la giró y luego cortó el pecho de Minotauros provocando que saltaran chispas del corte que había hecho. Los dos continuaron bailando alrededor de las armas del otro antes de que Wizard girara y empujara su espada contra el arma de Minotauros y lo destruyera y golpeara al monstruo en el pecho, enviándolo a volar al suelo.

Minotauro gruñó y volvió a levantarse rápidamente y miró al rider. Luego pisoteó el suelo y lo atacó con cuernos apuntando a su pecho. Yuuto sostuvo su espada y logró bloquear la cabeza de Minotauro antes de que los cuernos pudieran tocarlo. Pero, al igual que el toro en el que se basa, la fuerza sobrehumana de Minotauros comenzó a empujar a Wizard hacia atrás, causando que se formaran pequeñas trincheras en el suelo.

Yuuto: ¡Whoa! Gritó sorprendido cuando Minotauro lo empujó. No cabía duda que era un [Phantom] cuya habilidad radicaba en su fuerza.

Pero, al igual que lo que había visto en el programa, Yuuto dio un salto hacia adelante sobre el [Phantom] usando la cabeza del toro antes de cambiar sus anillos en su mano izquierda.

Yuuto: Está bien, ¡es hora de castigar a este toro!- Declaro para luego cambió las palancas dos veces y escaneó su anillo.

**[Land! Please!]**-Exclamo el cinturón mientras Yuuto puso su mano hacia abajo, donde apareció un círculo mágico de color amarillo.- **[Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!]**

Del mismo modo en que se transformo, el circulo mágico atravesó su cuerpo, pero esta vez de abajo hacia arriba mientras unas rocas flotaban alrededor suyo. En reemplazo de las secciones rojo rubí, ahora eran amarillo topacio. Su armadura en el pecho cambió a cuadrados y su placa frontal se volvió más cuadrada. Yuuto cambio a [Land Style].

Yuuto luego se puso su armadura de tierra y giro una vez su cinturón para rápidamente ponerse un anillo y lo escaneo.

**[Defend! Please!]**

Al igual que en el programa, un bloque de piedra apareció frente a Minotauro y terminó chocando contra él, atrapándolo.

Minotauro: **Maldición, ¡No de nuevo!**-Grito indignado al caer en la misma trampa.

Yuuto se río antes de lanzar una patada giratoria en la cara del [Phantom], tirándolo fuera del bloque de piedra y volando de regreso. Wizard luego cambió su [Land Ring] por un anillo Esmeralda e hizo su cambio en su cinturón nuevamente.

Yuuto ¡Disfruta de este paseo del recuerdo!- Exclamo antes de escanear el anillo.

**[Hurricane! Please!]**-Exclamo el cinturón mientras Yuuto levantaba la mano y un círculo mágico verde apareció encima suyo.- **[Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!]**

Yuuto salto y atravesó el circulo mágico, donde su armadura cambio una vez más. Esta vez, su armadura con forma de joya era más triangular y tenía un vibrante color verde esmeralda. ¡Incluso el interior de su capa de bata era verde! La visera de su casco también se convirtió en un triángulo esmeralda invertido.

Tan pronto como cambió la armadura, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a rodear su cuerpo e inmediatamente se impulso hacia el [Phantom] a una velocidad increíble. Luego uso su espada para cortar el cuerpo de Minotauro haciendo volar chispas de él e hizo al menos tres pases antes de patearlo al suelo y aterrizar a unos metros de él.

Yuuto: ¿Ya has tenido suficiente?- Se burló de la criatura con una pequeña risa.

Minotauro: **¡Ugh…! ¡No dejaré que me venzas aquí, Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai!**\- Gritó antes de recoger algunas piedras diminutas de la nada y las lanzó al aire.

Yuuto los reconoció de inmediato y se tensó. Tan pronto como las piedras tocaron el suelo, se formaron un grupo de criaturas humanoides con marcas similares a las de Minotauro. Sin embargo, estas criaturas eran de un gris pálido y sus cabezas con cuernos tenían caras sin rasgos distintivos.

Estas criaturas eran Ghouls; eran pequeñas molestias en comparación con un [Phantom] real; al menos para alguien con las habilidades de Yuuto.

Yuuto: Estupendo, los malos siempre llaman a sus gruñidos para pedir ayuda.- Comentó secamente mientras se preparaba.

Minotauro: **Cierto, pero es una buena táctica demoradora**.- Dijo antes de indicar a Romeo, quien había desarrollado algunas grietas más en su cuerpo desde que comenzó la pelea.- **¡No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Romeo caiga en la desesperación y entonces tendrás dos fantasmas de los que preocuparte!**

Yuuto se maldijo mentalmente. Casi se había olvidado de Romeo con toda esta emoción. Esta fue su primera pelea contra un [Phantom] y NO podía permitirse perder tiempo aquí; ni podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que Minotauro se saliera con la suya. No hace falta decir que estaba en un verdadero aprieto.

Minotauro: **Entonces, ¿por qué no eres un buen chico y mueres mientras puedas?**\- Se burló mientras los [Ghouls] se preparaban para una pelea, pero luego sucedió algo inesperado…

¿?: _**¡Karyū no Tekken! **_

Apareciendo de la nada, Natsu entró con los puños cubiertos de llamas y se estrelló contra los demonios, enviándolos a volar en todas las direcciones. Incluso Minotauro fue enviado volando por la fuerza del impacto. Natsu luego aterrizó frente a Yuuto en cuclillas frunciendo el ceño a las criaturas.

Natsu: No sé qué demonios son ustedes.- Dijo con un gruñido.- ¡Pero seguro que elegiste la ciudad equivocada para atacar!

Yuuto: ¡Natsu!- Gritó casi aliviado al ver a su amigo allí.

¿?: ¡Romeo!- La voz de un hombre gritó y Yuuto se volvió para ver al hombre que vio en el relicario de Romeo corriendo hacia el niño con Lucy y Happy a cuestas. Supuso que ese debía ser Macao, el padre de Romeo.

Parecía herido, pero después de ver el estado en que se encontraba su hijo, sus heridas fueron olvidadas por completo.

Macao: Háblame, hijo, ¿estás bien?

Romeo: Pa…Papá.- Murmuro con su voz se tensaba entre asombro y… esperanza.- ¿Eres tú?

Macao: Soy yo, hijo.- Le aseguró tomándolo de los hombros.- ¡Resiste!

Minotauro: **¡NO!**\- Gritó sorprendido cuando vio a Macao.- **¡Se supone que estás muerto!**

Natsu: ¡Pues no lo esta gracias a mí y a Lucy!- Declaro con una sonrisa.

Happy: ¿¡Y yo que!?-Grito apareciendo de la nada al frente de Natsu.

Eso era cierto. Mientras Yuuto había estado ocupado buscando a Romeo, Natsu y Lucy habían llegado al páramo helado que era el Monte Hakobe. Una vez allí, fueron atacados por un monstruo parecido a un mono conocido como Balkan. Estas criaturas tenían una habilidad mágica conocida como [Take Over], que era una magia que les permitía usar el cuerpo de otro ser como anfitrión para sí mismos.

Este simio también era un pervertido certificado, ya que secuestró a Lucy. Después de luchar contra la criatura y lograr cancelar su [Take Over] sobre Macao, habían llevado al hombre de vuelta a su casa en Magnolia para poder reunir al hombre con su hijo. Lo que no esperaban era un grupo de monstruos que ninguno de ellos había visto antes de atacar a Yuuto y Romeo en el suelo con grietas moradas en todo el cuerpo.

Romeo: Papá…- Dijo Romeo, su voz comenzando a brillar.- ¡Realmente eres tú!- Mientras decía esto, las grietas en su cuerpo comenzaron a dejar de formarse.- ¡Estas vivo!

Con eso, el niño abrazó a su padre, y casi de inmediato las grietas en su cuerpo desaparecieron por completo para sorpresa de Lucy, Macao, Happy y Natsu y el alivio de Yuuto.

Minotauro: **¡NO~!**\- Gritó con gran ira tras ver lo que paso.- **¡No se suponía que sucediera esto! ¡Se supone que debía caer en la desesperación!**

Lucy se volvió hacia la criatura y se acercó al rider.

Lucy: Yuuto, ¿qué es esa cosa?"

Yuuto: Es un [Phantom].-Contesto sin quitar su mirada de la criatura.

Natsu: Un [Phantom] ¿eh?-Murmuro crujiendo los nudillos listo para pelear.- Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¡terminarán siendo asados cuando termine!

Yuuto: Me encargaré de él, Natsu. Después de todo, yo lo tome primero y tengo asuntos por lo que hizo frente a mis ojos.- Dijo cambiando su [Hurricane Ring] con su [Flame Ring].- Puedes tomar a los [ghouls]. No deberían ser difíciles de derribar.

Natsu: Bien por mí, ya que derribaste a los matones de ese poser.- Asintió cuando las llamas estallaron alrededor de sus manos nuevamente.- ¡Estoy muy entusiasmado!

Yuuto: ¡Entonces vamos!- Gritó mientras escaneaba su anillo.

**[Flame! Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Con eso, puso su mano adelante haciendo aparecer el sello mágico rojo frente a él corrió atravesándolo, volviendo a [Flame Style] y los dos cargaron contra el [Phantom] y los [Ghouls].

Yuuto paso a través de los [Ghouls] mientras Natsu lanzaba puñetazos y patadas en llamas, provocando que salieran chispas de sus cuerpos. Wizard pasó junto a los ghouls y fue directamente hacia Minotauro, que se preparó y respondió. Yuuto luego cortó su arma contra la criatura un poco más fuerte de lo normal y lo envió a volar.

Con Natsu, había logrado destruir a un par de [Ghouls] con golpes de fuego y patadas bien colocados, para sorpresa de los demás. Formaron un grupo y trataron de escapar, pero Natsu no les dio ese lujo. Respiró hondo y extendió las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo para soplar.

Natsu: **¡Karyū no** **hōkō!**

Con eso, la misma columna de fuego que hizo daño a Hargeon disparó a los [Ghouls] que los envolvió por completo, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Sin mencionar que dejó una explosión detrás. Cuando todo terminó, quedaron algunas llamas de donde estaban.

Lucy: ¡Volviste a exagerar, Natsu!- Gritó cuando también notó el daño causado por el ataque de Natsu.

Natsu: Uh… whoops.- Dijo tímidamente frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

De vuelta con Yuuto, el había logrado darle algunos golpes más a Minotauro y era obvio que el daño que estaba infligiendo estaba afectando a la criatura. Wizard sabía que esto tenía que ser así, así que colocó sus dedos sobre el 'pulgar' de la mano en su arma, abriendo la palma y su espada comenzó a cantar.

**[Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!]**

Yuuto: ¿Creo que sabes el significado de esto Minotauro? ¡Finale da!- Grito mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la mano de cantante, permitiendo que su arma escaneara el anillo.

**[Flame! Slash Strike!]**\- Exclamo el arma mientras esta era rodeada de fuego.- **[Hi-Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Con su espada envuelta en llamas, Yuuto cargó por última vez en Minotauro y con un poderoso golpe, cortó el arma sobre el pecho del monstruo. Esta vez, una gran columna de llamas surgió de su pecho y gritó de inmenso dolor. Wizard hizo una pose detrás de Minotauros y su sello mágico apareció alrededor de la criatura.

Yuuto: _Show…__no owari da._**(Fin…del show.)**\- Anuncio chasqueando los dedos cuando Minotauro cayó hacia adelante.

Minotauro: **¡Lo siento por mi fracaso! ¡Medusa-sama! ¡Wiseman-sama!**-Grito por última vez y explotó sin dejar nada de la bestia.

Cuando el polvo comenzó a despejarse, Yuuto se quitó los anillos de los dedos y su armadura desapareció. Luego se volvió hacia donde estaba parado Minotauro cuando lo destruyó. Sus pensamientos corren un millón de millas por hora al ver esto. No podía creer su desafortunada suerte. Ya era bastante malo que lo hubieran transportado a otro mundo, pero ahora terminó luchando contra un [Phantom] entre todas las cosas en dicho mundo.

Yuuto: No puedo creerlo.- Pensó en voz alta mientras miraba el lugar donde explotó Minotauro, aun sin poder creer que realmente peleo con un [Phantom]. Además…- (Medusa y Wiseman, ¿Eso significa que también están aquí?)

Esa idea lo puso de los nervios mientras sentía algo de miedo. Esos dos eran los más peligrosos de entre los [Phantoms] junto a otros que tenían grandes poderes. Si esos dos están aquí, ¿Qué otros [Phantoms] podrían estar deambulando por aquí?

Luego se volvió hacia donde Macao sostenía a Romeo, que se había derrumbado por el agotamiento y el trauma emocional que experimentó, lo cual hizo que pusiera una mirada de preocupación.

Yuuto: (Si Natsu y Lucy no hubieran regresado con Macao cuando lo hicieron, no sé si llegaría a tiempo para salvar a Romeo de la desesperación.)- Eso en verdad lo aterro. Por poco perdían a un niño inocente por la codicia de un monstruo.

Natsu: Oye, Yuuto.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas, y qué querían con Romeo?

Sabiendo que tenía que explicárselo, Yuuto suspiró y miró a Natsu.

Yuuto: Te lo explicaré cuando regresemos a la sala del gremio. El Maestro Makarov querrá saber sobre esto.-Contesto y Natsu asintió de acuerdo. Es mejor para no repetir las cosas dos veces.

* * *

-Gremio de Fairy Tail-

Después de que el grupo dejó el parque y llegó a la sala del gremio, Mirajane inmediatamente llevó a Romeo y Macao a la enfermería de la sala del gremio para reparar las heridas de Macao y comprobar cómo estaba Romeo.

Luego, Macao le explicó a Makarov que después de comenzar el trabajo, aparecieron veinte de esos Balkans y logró luchar y derrotar a diecinueve antes de que el vigésimo lograra usar su magia de posesión sobre él antes de que Natsu y Lucy aparecieran. Entonces Natsu, Lucy y Happy explicaron cómo llegaron al Monte Hakobe y, con un poco de ayuda gracias a Silver, Kraken y Unicorn, pudieron confirmar que se habían enfrentado a Macao bajo la magia de ese Balkan antes de regresar a la ciudad para ver al [Phantom] y [Ghouls]. Yuuto luego explicó lo que había experimentado antes de regresar a la sala del gremio junto a Mitsuki y Mandora, donde ambos estaban preocupados.

Yuuto: Y ahí fue cuando volvimos aquí.- Terminó su versión de la historia con el Maestro Makarov y un buen número del gremio escuchando.

Makarov guardó silencio por un momento, asimilando todo lo que le habían dicho. Casi sonaba increíble, pero en su vida había experimentado cosas increíbles con las que muchos magos solo soñarían. Además, conocía a Yuuto el tiempo suficiente para saber que el niño no es un mentiroso.

Aun así, lo que le habían dicho casi parecía imposible; un monstruo que casi había matado a uno de sus propios hijos y a un invitado. Sabía que el alcalde despotricaría sobre el daño, pero esto tenía prioridad sobre eso por el momento. Luego miró a Yuuto con una expresión que este no podía interpretar.

Makarov: Yuuto, ¿qué son exactamente estos [Phantoms]? ¿De dónde vinieron y qué hacen?

Yuuto respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo para comenzar a explicar.

Yuuto: Los [Phantoms], por falta de una palabra mejor, son monstruos nacidos de las emociones negativas dentro de una persona que tiene el potencial de usar magia; más específicamente, la emoción de la desesperación.- Él comenzó a explicar mientras todos en el gremio escuchaban con atención.- En cuanto a lo que pueden hacer, todo varía de que tipo de [Phantom] es; ya que no todos son iguales, aunque podría aparecer casos donde puedan haber dos similares o más, pues no todas las personas son iguales, pero si similares en algunos puntos.

Mirajane: ¿Entonces, básicamente, cualquiera puede tener un [Phantom] dentro de ellos?- Preguntó un poco nerviosa por esto y Yuuto asintió con la cabeza.

Yuuto: En este mundo, es una suposición razonable. Teniendo en cuenta que hay tantas personas potenciales que pueden usar magia en este mundo, me sorprende que solo haya encontrado uno hasta ahora. Creo que tal vez todos seamos [Gates] aquí y cualquier mago que haya en este mundo.

Makarov: ¿Cómo surge un [Phantom] como el que peleaste?- Nuevamente pregunto y Yuuto hizo una mueca; había esperado que Makarov no preguntara eso, pero era inevitable ahora.

Yuuto: La forma en que nace un [Phantom], es a través de una [Gate], una persona con el potencial de usar magia, que cae en la desesperación. Una vez que caen en la desesperación, a la persona le comienzan a salir grietas purpuras como las que ustedes vieron en Romeo.- Explicó indicando a Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Macao.- Son los signos que el [Phantom] interno de esa persona está tratando de salir y liberarse.

Gray: ¿Qué pasa cuando caen completamente en la desesperación?- Preguntó completamente vestido esta vez. Parecía un poco aprensivo sobre lo que Natsu y los demás habían explicado.

De nuevo, Yuuto hizo una mueca por la pregunta, pues la respuesta no era agradable de escuchar.

Yuuto: Si una persona cae completamente en la desesperación… entonces muere y nace ese [Phantom].- Cuando lo dijo, los jadeos estallaron alrededor de la sala del gremio y la cara de Macao se puso completamente pálida.

Macao: Entonces… ¿quieres decirme que… casi pierdo a mi hijo…porque esa cosa intentó crear otro como él?- Le preguntó con la voz quebrada por la idea de perder a Romeo y Yuuto asintió solemnemente.

Yuuto: Sí, es la única forma en que un [Phantom] puede nacer de verdad. Si tuviera que comparar la imagen del proceso, seria como si un insecto rompiera su capullo para salir.

Lucy: ¡Eso es horrible!- Gritó sus manos cubriendo su boca.

Makarov: ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que eso suceda?- Preguntó con calma, pero por dentro estaba casi aterrorizado de lo que estaba escuchando.

Yuuto: Hay dos formas de evitar que eso suceda.-Dijo sacando un anillo que se parecía a sus [Style Ring] con las vísceras hacia abajo, pero este era solo uno de sus anillos de hechizo ordinarios.- Puedo colocar esto en la mano de la [Gate] e ingresar a su subconsciente, o inframundo, y destruir el [Phantom] dentro de ellos antes de que pueda estallar en forma humanoide.- Luego volvió a colocar el anillo dentro de su bolsillo.- Pero si hago eso, entonces la persona pierde su potencial para usar magia.

Esto hizo que todos se sintieran incómodos. Teniendo en cuenta que, para un mago, su magia es su vida y perder la capacidad de usar su magia se considera lo más parecido a sentirse impotente. No hace falta decir que la idea de perder su magia sonaba como un pequeño precio a pagar por mantenerse con vida.

Mandora: Sin embargo…-En eso todos se giraron a ver a la planta.- Para la gente de este mundo, donde ya nacieron con el potencial de usar magia, el destruir a su [Phantom] interno lo único que hará será hacer que no puedan usar su magia por algún tiempo. Por lo que esta regresara de a poco, en lo que yo deduzco será una o dos semanas, pero con problemas para controlarlas, hasta que pase un mes para que recuperen el dominio que tiene sobre ella o un poco más.

Makarov: Ya veo.-Dijo un poco más aliviado, pero aún era difícil para un mago perder sus poderes y control sobre ella durante tanto tiempo. Luego, volvió a mirar a Yuuto.- ¿Y el segundo método?

Yuuto: Esa sería lo que le pasó a Romeo.- Respondió indicando al niño mientras dormía con la cabeza en el regazo de su padre.- La persona que cae en la desesperación puede mantener y encerar a su [Phantom] en su interior al aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza que puedan encontrar. En el caso de Romeo, al ver a su padre aún con vida, fue la mayor esperanza que pudo tener. Así que es algo bueno que ustedes vinieran cuando lo hiciste. De lo contrario, no creo que hubiera podido salvar a Romeo a tiempo.- Dijo mirando a Natsu y Lucy nuevamente, quienes sonrieron por esto.- Además que esto viene con una ventaja, ya que quienes son capaces de mantener a su [Phantom], ahora tiene acceso a su poder mágico y podrán ser capaz de usar la misma magia que uso yo.-En eso se gira y ve a Romeo.- Siempre y cuando mantenga su esperanza en alto, su [Phantom] nunca saldrá, a parte que otros [Phantoms] no irán más tras él.

Macao: Gracias a Dios por eso.-Dijo con gran alivio mirando a su hijo, sin poder creer que ahora tenga magia que pueda usar.

Elfman: ¿Cómo exactamente estos [Phantom] llevan a una persona a la desesperación?- Preguntó mirando directamente al chico.

Yuuto: Todo depende de lo que la persona en cuestión teme más.- Contesto antes de proseguir.-Para Romeo, era perder a su padre. Si se tratara de alguien que quiere ser más sociable, los [Phantom] podrían lograr que esa persona nunca tenga amigos. Si tienen algún objeto que aprecian con toda su vida, entonces ellos irán a destruirla. Si la persona tiene algún sueño, ellos no permitirán que lo cumplan mientras hacen lo posible para que quede en ridículo ante la gente. Si hay algo que paso y lo afecto, los hará creer que fue su culpa y que no debería existir. Hasta irán tan lejos como matar a la persona que más aprecian. Todo depende de cuál sea la esperanza que tenga la persona objetivo. Ellos harán de todo, y de preferencia, hacerlo frente a los ojos de la [Gate] para que caiga completamente en la desesperación.

Mirajane: ¿Tan lejos van?-Pregunto horrorizada por los métodos que estos monstruos tomarían para lograr sus objetivos.

Kana: Esas cosas en verdad son horribles.-Dijo con una gran mueca. Ella ha conocido a gente horrible que mata y roban con malos fines, pero estos monstruos se llevan el premio por mucho. Literalmente destruyen toda luz de vida que tenga alguien sin importar el método.

Natsu: Bueno, es bueno que nos encarguemos de eso, ¿eh?- Dijo regodeado con una sonrisa.-¡Claro que le mostró que no se metiera con Fairy Tail!

Yuuto: No lo creo, Natsu.- Negó con su cabeza sombríamente, limpiando la sonrisa de la cara del Dragon Slayer.- Es cierto que con lo peleamos es un [Phantom].- Luego miró a todos a su alrededor.- Pero me temo que... hay muchos más de donde el vino.

-¿¡MÁS!?- Un grito colectivo vino de casi todos en la sala del gremio.

Lucy: ¿¡Quieres decir que hay más de esas cosas rondando por ahí!?- Gritó por la posibilidad de toparse con más de lo que habían encontrado en el parque. Eso era completamente aterrador.

Yuuto: Sí, lo confirme tras lo que dijo Minotauro antes de morir.- Dijo recordando las últimas palabras del [Phantom].- Pero será difícil incluso encontrar uno antes de que hagan su movimiento.

Nab: ¿Cómo es eso?

Yuuto: Porque pueden disfrazarse como los humanos que alguna vez fueron, con algunos de sus recuerdos y todo.- Respondió al hombre para horror de este.

Gray: Genial.- Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.- Como si estas cosas no fueran lo suficientemente malas ya como son, ¿También pueden esconderse tan fácilmente? Ademas, ¿estás diciendo que es casi imposible detectarlos?

Yuuto: No es imposible.- Sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a Gray.- Simplemente difícil.- Luego indicó a sus seis familiares mientras rondaban la barra del bar.- Mis [PlaMonsters] pueden detectar Phantoms y avisarme cuando uno hace su movimiento. En especial Cerberus, quien tiene la habilidad de rastrear el aroma de un [Phantom] si esta cerca o si está en el área en que estuvo en un corto tiempo de lapso antes de que se fuera.

En el tiempo que estuvo cocinando y explicando su poder a las chicas antes de servir los platos, aprendió que podía entender lo que le decían sus familiares, donde estos les explicaron cuales eran sus capacidades. Yuuto se intereso principalmente en la de Cerberus, pues su poder era el más útil contra los [Phantoms] que escaparan o si había alguno escondido cerca.

Makarov: Eso es bueno.- Dijo asintiendo antes de poner una mirada más abatida.- Pero esto plantea un problema. Debido a que pueden disfrazarse de humanos, no sabremos quiénes serán antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Luego frunció el ceño profundamente ante esta perspectiva. -Iba a informar al consejo sobre esto, pero con esta información podría significar que no lo creerían incluso si uno de ellos no fuera un [Phantom] disfrazado.

Yuuto: Creo que lo mejor sería que mantuvieras esto en estricto secreto por ahora e informarlo a quienes más confías, confirmando que no haya nada raro en sus actitudes, Maestro Makarov.- Dijo mirando al anciano.- Como dije, solo pueden obtener algunos de sus recuerdos. Por lo que tal vez puedas verificar si realmente es la persona que conoces o si es un [Phantom] disfrazado. Claro que tendrás que esperar algo de tiempo, pero valdrá la pena. Y si es un [Phantom] disfrazado, no debes dejar que lo note y tenerlo vigilado, pues tal vez podemos usarlo a nuestro favor para averiguar sus planes y donde puedan estar sus compañeros.

Makarov: De acuerdo.-Asintió porque en realidad vio que era lo mejor y más beneficioso para su situación actual.- En todo caso, ¿Qué buscan estas criaturas? ¿Hay algo más que quieran a parte de crear más de ellos?

Yuuto: Sobre eso…-Miro a un lado, dudando decirlo, pero el maestro noto la mirada del joven.

Makarov: Por favor, dínoslo. Si hay algo que debamos saber y que es importante, entonces es mejor que lo cuentes.-Declaro y Yuuto asintió, viendo que el hombre tenia razón.

Yuuto: Si mis sospechas son ciertas, entonces Wiseman a revivido en este mundo. Y con eso, temo que intentara iniciar un [Sabbath].

Lucy: ¿Wiseman? ¿Sabbath?- Pregunto mirando al chico, quien prosiguió.

Yuuto: Primero hablare de dos [Phantoms], cuya existencia me fue confirmada por el que derrote.-Dijo para comenzar la nueva explicación.- Comencemos con Medusa. Ella es un [Phantom] con apariencia femenina y cabello de serpiente. Entre los suyos, ella esta entre los más fuertes. Un [Phantom] elite.

Happy: ¿Qué tan fuerte?-Pregunto mientras comía un pescado.

Yuuto: ¿Ustedes recuerdan lo fuerte que es Minotauro?-Pregunto mirando a Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Macao.

Macao: Si, aunque no participe, puedo decir que su poder esta por lo menos en un mago entrenado y con experiencia para realizar difíciles misiones. Tal vez un mago clase "B" o "A".-Contesto sorprendiendo a los del gremio.

Natsu: ¡Aunque realmente no era nada contra nosotros!-Dijo con grandeza y una gran sonrisa.

Yuuto: Pues te digo que entre los [Phantoms], Minotauro se le puede considerar entre los más débiles.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Todos volvieron a gritar, impactados por la noticia.

Lucy: ¿¡Realmente esa cosa era uno de los débiles!?-Pregunto atónita mientras Yuuto asentía.

Yuuto: Cada [Phantom] tiene sus propias habilidades, como poder excavar bajo tierra a gran velocidad, convertir su piel en piedra, esconderse y adentrarse en las sombras, y mucho más. Minotauro solo tiene gran fuerza y crear bolas de fuego, pero nada más. Por otra parte, Medusa es terriblemente poderosa, capaz de crear esferas de energía mágicas destructivas, usar su cabello de serpiente para bloquear los ataques e incluso si eres atrapado por su cabello, ella puede drenar tu poder mágico hasta que no tengas nada, y otras más. Si tuviera que clasificarla entre los suyos usando sus rangos como magos, entonces ella seria un mago clase "S".- Esto puso azules a todos. ¿Tal clase de poder y habilidades en un solo ser? Realmente es un ser temible.- Y si no es lo suficientemente malo, los [Phantoms] y [Ghouls] no pueden ser lastimados a no ser que sean ataques mágicos o armas con magia infundada a ellas.

Makarov: Por lo que solo la magia puede llegar a lastimarlos ¿Verdad?- Yuuto asintió.- ¿Y que pasa con este Wiseman que mencionaste?

Yuuto: Wiseman, en simples palabras, es el líder de los [Phantoms].

Gray: ¿Su líder?-Pregunto con seriedad y Yuuto asintió.

Yuuto: Wiseman está a un nivel diferente de cualquiera de los otros [Phantoms]. Su poder y habilidades no tienen comparación.

-¿Qué…Que clase de habilidades y que tan fuerte es?-Pregunto alguien del gremio con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

Yuuto: Wiseman puede usar una gran variedad de hechizos, como cadenas que yo use, pero tan poderosas que podría retener al más poderosos de los seres. Crear ráfagas de energía como lluvia y tan poderosas como la técnica de Natsu. Hasta puede cancelar tu poder mágico a distancia y dejarte sin magia por un breve periodo de tiempo.- Esto impacto a todos en el lugar y dejándolos con miedo ante tal poder.- Y si tuviera que decir que tan fuerte es…pues Medusa no podría ni rasguñarlo.

Todos tragaron saliva. Esa clase de poder solo lo tendrían uno de los diez magos santos. Si ellos tenían una palabra para describirlo…seria monstruo imparable.

Makarov: Cada cosa que escucho es peor que lo anterior.-Murmuro con gran preocupación. Estos monstruos eran temibles, pero su líder lo era aun más.- Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con eso del Sabbath que mencionaste?

Yuuto: El [Sabbath] es un ritual mágico que puede hacer que las [Gates] caigan en un estado forzado de desesperación, a pesar de no estar realmente haber caído en la desesperación, para crear más [Phantoms].

Mirajane: Entonces es un ritual para crear más monstruos.-Confirmo con una mueca.

Yuuto: Si, pero en realidad, la creación de [Phantoms] es solo un efecto secundario, pues el verdadero propósito de este ritual es otro.

Loke: ¿Y ese sería…?

Yuuto: Crear una piedra filosofal.

-¿¡COMO!?- Nuevamente gritaron, pero aun más fuerte que antes.

Lucy: ¡Imposible!-Grito como si el alma saliera de su cuerpo.- ¡La creación de esos objetos fue rotundamente prohibida y las que fueron creadas han sido destruidas! ¡Desde la segunda era, todos sabían que la piedra filosofal esta hecha de almas de los vivos, por lo que los métodos para crear una fueron destruidos y dejados en el olvido! ¿¡Como pueden crear una!?

Yuuto: Pues este ritual sirve para su creación, además, ¿Recuerdas cómo nace un [Phantom]? Es matando a la persona de la cual nace.-Dijo con una mueca en la boca.- Creo que ya te haces una idea de donde irán las almas de las personas involucradas en el ritual.- Lucy se tapo la cara con horror ante esto mientras Makarov apretaba los puños con ira.

Makarov: ¿Y para que quieren una piedra filosofal?-Pregunto temblando con una idea en mente de lo que querían.

Yuuto: Inmortalidad, poder infinito, fuerza absoluta, dominio mundial. Creo que la lista es larga, pero si tuviera que adivinar, entonces seria para crear un cierto tipo de artefacto.

Elfman: ¿Qué clase de artefacto?-Pregunto con gran seriedad, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Yuuto: Uno que es capaz de forzar a caer en la desesperación como el [Sabbath], pero este seria a nivel mundial.- El jadeo de todos no se hizo esperar.- Un [Phantom] trato de hacer eso, pero a diferencia de lo que yo dije, el simplemente reunió poder mágico de todas las personas del mundo durante años logrando hacer que todas las personas usaran su poder mágico como dinero, donde fue siendo almacenada en su máquina. Pero además, uso cadáveres de cientos magos que ha asesinado como base para mantenerlo estable.-Informo con lo que sabia de los [Phantom] de la serie, espécieles y películas.- De seguro usaran la piedra filosofal para conseguir el poder que necesitan para la maquina y crear [Phantoms] en todo el mundo de un solo golpe.

Mirajane: Que horrible…-Dijo tapándose la boca no queriendo imaginarse tal cosa. Si eso sucediera, entonces todos los humanos del mundo morirían y serian reemplazados por estos monstruos en un instante.

Makarov: ¿Qué forma hay para evitar que logren realizar este [Sabbath]?- Pregunto mirando al joven con gran atención. Si hay un modo de detener el ritual, es mejor saberlo.

Yuuto: El [Sabbath] se puede realizar reuniendo varias [Gates] con gran poder mágico, pero el radio de alcance será muy pequeño y no se podrá crear la piedra filosofal, solo crear [Phantoms]. Se puede ampliar y completar de dos maneras. Una es que tengan a una enorme cantidad de [Phantoms] para que el ritual este estable.

Makarov: Por eso están buscando hacer más de los suyos a pesar de tener el ritual.-Murmuro entendiendo la explicación.- ¿Y la segunda?

Yuuto: Esa seria usando a 4 magos como yo, quienes retuvieron a su [Phantom], donde seriamos usados como una especie de catalizador que mantiene estable el ritual a parte de ampliar su gama de alcance.

Kana: ¿Qué tanto?-Pregunto con seriedad y no bebiendo, para sorpresa de muchos.

Yuuto: Toda una ciudad, o incluso un reino tal vez por todo el poder mágico que hay en este mundo.- Todos tragaron saliva ante esto.

Makarov: Así que la mejor forma de evitar que realicen este ritual es disminuir su numero mientras evitas que sigan creando más de ellos. Además, si alguien se convierte en un mago como tú, mantenerlo vigilado y a salvo de ellos.-Dijo mirando a Yuuto y a Romeo.- Entonces lo mejor seria que te mantuvieras aquí con nosotros y mantener una vigilancia más estricta con Romeo.

Yuuto: Aunque los magos como yo, y Romeo es ahora si logra obtener un cinturón y anillos, somos los mejores clasificados para pelear contra los [Phantoms], pues como nuestra magia proviene de uno de ellos, por lo que nuestros ataques tienen mayor efectividad en su contra.- Informo mientras todos asentían.- Además, el [Sabbath] solo se puede realizar mientras haya un eclipse solar. Sin eso, el ritual jamás podrá comenzar sin importar cuantos [Phantoms] tengan o si logran tener a cuatro magos como yo.

Makarov: Entiendo.-Asintió mientras se ponía a pensar un rato antes de mirar a Yuuto.- En ese caso, lo mejor será que te unas a Fairy Tail.

Yuuto: ¿Qué?-Pregunto pestañando un par de veces.

Makarov: Dijiste que eres un chef y que no tienes mucha experiencia peleando ¿Verdad?- El chico asintió.- Entonces deberás aprender a controlarlos mejor y aprender a pelear. Pues supongo que no dejaras que estos monstruos rondes libremente ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: Claro que no.-Contesto de inmediato sin una pisca de vacilación.- Tengo el poder para hacerles frente y hasta detenerlos. De ninguna manera me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ellos hacen de las suyas.

Natsu: ¡Así se habla!-Exclamo con una sonrisa poniéndose al lado del rider con una brazo alrededor de su cuello. Makarov también sonrió por la respuesta.

Makarov: En ese caso, si te unes, podrás realizar varias misiones que te ayudaran a ganar experiencia y habilidad que podrías usar para pelear contra los [Phantoms]. Además, te mantendrías con nosotros, quienes te ayudaran en esto y hasta te podemos proteger para evitar que te lleguen a usar como medio de aumento para el [Sabbath] ¿Cierto muchachos?

-¡SI!-Asintieron con energía, para sorpresa de Yuuto.

Makarov: Tal vez tengas poder, pero aun no sabes usarlo completamente a parte que no tienes experiencia en combate, por lo que si te encuentras con un poderoso [Phantom], o incluso con uno hábil, este te vencerá sin problemas.

Yuuto no pudo negar que tenia razón. Si seguía como estaba, terminara perdiendo combates y tal vez siendo usado para el [Sabbath]. Además, hoy día casi deja que Romeo caiga en la desesperación si no fuera por Natsu y Lucy que trajeron a su padre para evitarlo.

Mandora: Creo que lo mejor será que te unas al gremio Yuuto.- Dijo la mandrágora acercándose al rider.- Sera lo mejor, como también que Mitsuki entre.

Yuuto: ¿¡Que!?-Grito atónito por la ultima parte que dijo al planta.- ¿¡Quieres que Mitsuki entre!? ¿¡Perdiste la razón!?

Mandora: Claro que no.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.- Sabes muy bien como yo que Mitsuki también puede usar magia y ha demostrado ser hábil en el uso de esta. Si se une, ella también ganara experiencia en su uso y ser más fuerte.

Yuuto: Pero…

Makarov: Yo concuerdo con Mandora.-Dijo para horror del chico.- Entiendo lo sobreprotector que eres con ella por lo que pasaron, pero debes saber que no siempre podrás protegerla y que ella deberá aprender cómo defenderse mientras no estés a su lado.

Yuuto: Ugh…-Gimió con una mueca al no poder contradecir eso. Muchos del gremio se rieron disimuladamente de él por lo sobreprotector que es. Sin embargo…- Tal vez podamos dejarla aquí en el gremio, o que siempre este al lado de alguien más cuando no este, o…

Mitsuki: Esta bien, Onii-chan.-Dijo deteniendo a su hermano.- Quiero unirme al gremio.

…

…

…

* * *

-A las afueras del Gremio-

Yuuto: ¿¡QUE TÚ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-El grito del chico fue tan fuerte que resonó en todo el lugar, hasta hizo saltar un poco el edificio de Fairy tail.

* * *

-Adentro del Gremio-

Yuuto estaba parado como estatua habiendo perdido todos los colores de su cuerpo. Happy se acerco a él y con una rama, que quien sabe dónde saco, empezó a tocar la cara de Yuuto.

Happy: Quedo demasiado impactado.-Comento tras un rato de picotear y sin recibir respuesta.

Elfman: Comprendo cómo se siente.- Dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.- Si yo estuviera en su lugar, reaccionaria de la misma manera o incluso peor.

Mirajane: Ustedes son muy protectores.-Comento con una sonrisa junto a una risita.

Lucy: ¿No deberíamos hacer algo para despertarlo?-Pregunto mirando a Yuuto, quien ahora era adornado por Happy con algunos pescados.- ¡Y no le hagas eso, Happy!

Happy: Que aburrida eres.-Dijo sin parar en hacer lo que hacía.

Mandora: Bueno, tardara un rato en racionar, aunque podemos hacer que reaccione ahora si le damos un par de cachetadas.

Natsu: Yo me encargo.-Dijo acercándose al chico y…lanzándole fuego.

Yuuto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESTOY EN LLAMAS!-Grito mientras corría y rodaba por el suelo, tratando de apagar las llamas hasta lograrlo y mirar al culpable.- ¿¡Porque me quemas!? ¿Y porque estoy rodeado de pescados?

Happy: ¿¡Mmh~!? Pescado asado.-Dijo tomando los pescados atados en Yuuto para llevárselos e invitarlos a una fiesta en su estómago.

Mitsuki: Onii-chan.-Hablo haciendo que la mirara.- Quiero unirme al gremio. Aquí es muy divertido y todos son muy buenos. Además, no quiero dejarte todo el trabajo, y más aun ahora que debes pelear con monstruos. Quiero ayudarte.

Ante esas palabras, Yuuto no supo como reaccionar. Una parte de él estaba admirado por el deseo de su hermana, pero otra parte se negaba a dejarla participar por el peligro que correría ella si se uniera. Esto lo hizo entrar en un conflicto interno.

Lucy: Tranquilo.-Dijo poniéndose al lado del chico.- Puedo ayudarte en protegerla. No estas solo en esto ¿Recuerdas?

Yuuto: P-P-Pero…-Murmuro aun indeciso, hasta que la cara de Mitsuki lo hizo renunciar.- Bien…creo que no tenemos muchas opciones.- Con eso, Mitsuki y Lucy se dieron los cinco con ambas manos y un salto.- Pero…-Eso hizo que ambas se giraran a él.- Cuando estemos en misiones te quedaras a mi lado todo el tiempo a no ser que se ponga demasiado peligroso, donde deberás huir y mantenerte en un lugar seguro. No quiero que estés expuesta a mucho peligro y mucho menos dejar que gente como ese tipo Loke se te acerquen demasiado.

Loke: Oye, hablas como si fuera un infiel sin par.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?-La respuesta unísona del Gremio no se hizo esperar.

Yuuto: En todo caso, si te mantienes a hacer eso, no negare que te unas al gremio.

Mitsuki: ¡Esta bien!-Asintió con una sonrisa, feliz de poder ayudar a su hermano.

Makarov: Bueno, si ya todo fue decidido, ¡bienvenidos al gremio, Yuuto y Mitsuki!

Todo el salón estalló en vítores ante la perspectiva de ganar a dos nuevos miembros. Incluso los manifestantes de Yuuto estaban entusiasmados con esto, incluso el tímido Golem estaba feliz de unirse permanente al gremio. Mirajane luego se acercó a los hermanos con el sello de la marca del gremio.

Mirajane: Entonces, ¿dónde quieren sus marcas y de qué color?

Yuuto: En mi antebrazo derecho, de color rojo con un contorno negro si es posible.- Respondió mostrando su antebrazo.

Mitsuki: ¡Yo lo quiero en mi mano derecha, de color rosado con violeta por favor!-Dijo mostrando su contra palma derecha.

Mirajane asintió y luego colocó el sello firmemente sobre su piel. El sello brillaba por un segundo y luego lo quitó con un *pop* En la piel de los hermanos, ahora estaba el emblema del gremio Fairy Tail en el color y contorno deseados.

Mirajane: ¡Ahí tienen!-Dijo con una sonrisa y un tono feliz.- ¡Ahora son miembros oficiales del gremio Fairy Tail!

Los hermanos Yatagamis asintieron y miraron sus marcas con una sonrisa; sabiendo que ahora tenía un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo. Pero Yuuto no abandonaría este lugar hasta que los [Phantoms] fueran derrotados. No iba a dejar este mundo solo a pesar de haber fuertes magos.

En eso, Yuuto acaricio la cabeza de Mitsuki haciéndola reír de felicidad por la caricia. Los del gremio miraron esto con una sonrisa…más al entender la actitud del chico.

-Siscon.

Yuuto: ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?- Grito mientras caminaba un poco y miro a todos.- ¡Se que alguien por aquí acaba de llamarme siscon! ¡Lo escuché y lo sentí! ¡Así que díganme quien fue! ¡Lo reto a que salga y me lo diga en la cara!

Todos comenzaron reírse por eso, cosa que no le agrado al chico antes de que Natsu se pusiera a su lado y comenzara a reír. Pero su risa no era de burla, sino de facilidad, una que contagio a Yuuto y todos siguieron riendo.

Tres nuevos miembros se unieron a Fairy tail, y con eso, nuevas aventuras esperándolos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estan los caps de esta nueva historia. Estaba muy inspirado y logre escribir esto en mi tiempo libre. **

**Aviso que tardare en seguir con el resto de mis historias por que mi país esta sufriendo por el vandalismo. Soy Chileno y estoy seguro que han visto las noticias de lo que sucede ahí.**

**También mi instituto nos esta dando más trabajo para que nos pongamos al día y completemos las notas que necesitamos para pasar los ramos. Como es mi ultimo año, es más importante para mi.**

**Tratare de ir escribiendo poco a poco los caps de todas mis historias para que no tengan que esperar tanto. Espero que me comprendan y sean pacientes.**

**Les aviso que este Yuuto podrá usar algunos trucos de Magiranger y que Mitsuki será una Magiranger. No será ninguno de los que han aparecido, porque será una nueva magiranger y hermana menor de un rider. Tengo otras sorpresas para esta historia, así que espero que les guste.**

**Aun no se si hacerlo harem o no, pero creo que tal vez si. Si tienen alguna chica de Fairy tail con que le gustaría que empareja a Yuuto, escríbanmelo y yo veré como emparejarlos o hacer que la chica tome interés en el chico.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. El primer trabajo

**Capítulo 3: El primer trabajo**

* * *

Lucy no podía creer que ahora es una maga de Fairy Tail, era un sueño hecho realidad. Estaba contenta de vivir en Magnolia, una ciudad llena de magia y oportunidades. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar una linda casa por 70.000 joyas. ¡Le encanta su nuevo hogar con su bañera, todo el espacio, los increíbles armarios! ¡Sin mencionar la adorable chimenea y estufa!

Pero con su nuevo hogar, lo que más ama es…

¿?: ¡Hola!

Lucy: ¡Mi dormitorio!- Gritó sorprendida viendo a Natsu y Happy sentados en el sofá, disfrutando de la comida y tratándola como si fuera su propia casa.- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Idiotas!- Grito enojada, pateando a los dos y golpeándolos contra la pared antes de mirarlos fijamente con furia.- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

Natsu: Mira nos dijo que había encontrado una nueva casa.- Dice mientras sostiene el lado de su cara magullada.

Happy: Aye.- Agrega también sosteniendo su rostro magullado.

Lucy: ¿¡Entonces decidiste irrumpir aquí!? No importa que tan buenos amigos seamos, ¿No entienden el concepto de cortesía común?- Grito con ira cuando una vena se sale de su cabeza y señala a Natsu y Happy, que comienzan a sudar aterrorizados de recibir otra patada de Lucy.- ¡Acabas de entrar a la fuerza! ¡Es un crimen!

Natsu suspiró y se acercó a Lucy, dándole una cara triste.

Natsu: Vamos, eso duele ¿Sabes? Solo estábamos tratando de ser amigables.

Lucy: Yo soy la que esta sufriendo…-Murmuro mirando a otro lado.

Happy: Bonito lugar tienes aquí.

Lucy: ¡No te afiles las garras ahí, criatura con forma de gato!- Grito frenéticamente al ver al gato rascando sus garras en la pared.

Natsu: Oye, ¿qué es todo esto?- Se preguntó levantando una pila de papeles.

Lucy jadeó al notar lo que sostenía el Dragon Slayer para acercarse a él.

Lucy: ¡No mires!-Grito mientras le quitaba los papeles y lo pateaba tan fuerte que lo mando a volar un poco.

Natsu: Ahora estoy curioso. ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo con un bulto cómico formándose en su frente.

Lucy: ¿No has hecho ya suficiente? ¡Ya vete a casa!- Grito casi rogando. Estaba llegando a su límite.

Natsu: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vine a pasar el rato!

Lucy: ¡Eres tan egoísta!-Grito con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no podía aguantarlo.

De repente, se escuchó tocar la puerta.

Lucy: Espere un momento.-Dijo mientras rápidamente ir a la puerta para ver que quien toco era…-¿Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: Buenos días, Lucy-san.-Saludo cortésmente, haciendo que la rubia se relajara un poco más.

Lucy: Buenos días a ti también.-Dijo con una sonrisa, viendo que al menos ella si tenia buenos modales.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mitsuki: Pues Mirajane-san me dijo que estabas aquí y pensé en venir a visitarte.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la chica.- Onii-chan también viene y trae algo de comida para que podamos desayunar juntos, si no te molesta.

Lucy: Oh, me parece bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando que quien cocina es el hermano, chef maestro. Aun no puede creer que tal plato de ayer se pueda hacer con ingredientes de lo más simple.** (NT: Bueno, él no tiene rival en la cocina con los chef de este mundo)**

Natsu: ¡Oh, yo también quiero!-Grito mostrando su cara, cosa que sorprendió a la pelinegra.

Mitsuki: ¿Eh? ¿Nat…Natsu-san?-Murmuro sorprendida antes de mirar a Lucy.- Si él está aquí…y tu estas vestida así… ¿Eso significa que…tú y el…están…están…?-Fue diciendo cosas mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja…hasta que dio una reverencia a ellos.- ¡Lo siento por interrumpir!

Lucy: ¿Eh?-Exhalo cuando miro la situación y se percato de lo que pasaba en la mente de la niña.- ¡T-Te equivocas, Mitsuki! ¡Esto es un malentendido!

Mitsuki: P-Pero… ¿Qué otra explicación hay para…que un hombre…y una mujer…compartan casa sin ser familia…e incluso con solo una toalla…?

Lucy: ¡POR ESO TE DIGO QUE TE EQUIVOCAS!-Grito con la cara roja y sujetando los hombros de Mitsuki.- ¡Ellos entraron sin permiso! ¡Acababa de salir del baño cuando estos dos ya estaban en mi habitación! ¡No pasa nada de lo que crees~!

El día de Lucy se estaba poniendo de mal en peor. Primero esos dos irrumpen en su casa sin su permiso. Luego van e indagan dentro de ella y en sus cosas. ¿Y ahora una chica con la mentalidad de 8 años confunde su situación con la de unos amantes con alguien tan bruto?

¿Acaso esto puede empeorar?

Yuuto: Oe~, Mitsuki.-Lucy se estremeció al oír la voz del rider.- ¿Qué te dijo Lucy? ¿Te dijo si…podemos… entrar…?-Murmuro viendo a la rubia con una toalla, cosa que lo sonrojo enormemente. Pero luego vio a Natsu dentro y llego a la misma conclusión que Mitsuki.- Siento molestarlos cuando están ocupados.

Lucy miro boqui abierta como Yuuto le hizo una reverencia para darse la vuelta e irse. Ya sabía lo que él se había imaginado.

Lucy: ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Grito tan alto que todo el lugar se estremeció.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Después de toda esa travesura con Natsu y Happy y de solucionar el malentendido de los hermanos, Lucy se puso algo de ropa y comenzó a comer la comida que trajo Yuuto, donde también trajo bastante para Natsu y Happy. Suerte que vino preparado.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida, pues el chico cocinaba demasiado bien y esto ayudo a mejorar el humor de los presentes.

Luego de terminar la comida, los cinco estaban sentados frente a una mesa.

Lucy: Me acabo de mudar, así que no tengo nada para entretenerte. Ve a casa después de que termines tu té, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con un puchero hacia Natsu cuando Yuuto les sirvió té a todos. Claro que uso lo que él tenía y el juego de té que tenia la propia Lucy en su casa.

Natsu: Eres muy fría.- Murmuró decepcionado con los ojos cerrados mientras Happy estaba parado sobre la mesa.

Happy: Aye.

Lucy: ¿Fría dices?-Murmuro con una gota de sudor.

Mitsuki: No creo que lo sea si ustedes entraron sin permiso y ella solo les pide que vayan a casa.-Susurro siendo lógica. Ella también se enojaría si entraran en su hogar al poco tiempo de mudarse. Eso es invasión a la privacidad y propiedad.

Lucy: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Mandora?

Yuuto: Oh, ¿Él?-Dijo recordando a su compañero.- El se quedara en el gremio en la sección de la biblioteca. Quiere aprender sobre la magia e historia de este mundo para así poder ayudarnos. El dice que prefiere quedarse en un solo lugar.

Lucy: ¿Y si los necesita?

Yuuto: Nos puede llamar.-Dijo sacando su [MagiPhone].- Este objeto de aquí sirve como un aparato de comunicación. Mandora nos puede llamar y nosotros lo sabremos. Además que también podemos llamarlo si necesitamos algo de él. También puedo llamar a Mitsuki si nos llegamos a separar.

Natsu: ¡Oh, eso es conveniente!-Dijo para en ese justo en ese momento recordar algo.- ¡Ya me acorde! ¿Qué tal si nos muestras a todos esas llaves que tienes, Lucy?

Lucy: No son llaves, son espíritus celestiales.-Dijo algo molesta.

Yuuto: ¿Llaves? ¿Espíritus celestiales?-Murmuro confundido mirando a Lucy.

Lucy: Oh, es verdad. Tu no has visto la magia que puedo usar.-Comento recordando las veces que uso a los espíritus celestiales luego de conocer a los hermanos, y solo la hermana había visto usarlas.- Son algo así como tus familiares. Uso unas llaves que me permiten llamar a espíritus celestiales para que me ayuden. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer un contrato con ellos para poder solicitar su ayuda.-Yuuto asintió comprendiendo.

Happy: ¿Cuántos espíritus celestiales tienes un contrato, Lucy?

Lucy: Seis. Tres de plata y tres de oro.-Respondió mostrando las llaves.

Yuuto: ¿Llaves de plata y oro? ¿Cuál es la diferencia a parte del color?- Pregunto con curiosidad. No cree que los colores sean lo único que tengan de diferente.

Lucy: Estas llaves plateadas son las que se venden en las tiendas. Horologium, el reloj, Crux, la cruz del sur, Lyra, el arpa.-Dijo mostrando y señalando las 3 llaves plateadas antes de mostrar las doradas.- Luego, las de oro son llaves súper raras que abren las Doce Puertas del Zodiaco. Tauro, el toro dorado, Aquarius, la portadora de agua, y Cáncer, el cangrejo gigante.

Natsu: ¿¡Un cangrejo!?- Grito de alegría cuando él y Happy saltan con la saliva babeando de sus bocas.

Happy: ¡Cangrejo!- Grito de alegría también sacándoles gotas de sudor a los otros tres.

Mitsuki: Etto, Natsu-san, Happy, no creo que se lo puedan comer.-Dijo mirando complicada a los dos.

Lucy: ¿Por qué ustedes siempre piensan en comida?

Yuuto: Creo que la parte dominante de sus cuerpos es su estómago.-Murmuro mientras recordaba como hace años un monje decidió renunciar a su fe solo por comer la comida de su maestro. Ese fue un día tan raro.

Lucy: Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no he hecho un contrato con la llave que obtuve de Hargeon.-Dijo antes de mirar a los cuatro.- Ya que todos están aquí, les mostraré el proceso por el que pasa un mago celestial para hacer un contrato con un espíritu.- Lucy dice mientras se levanta sacando a Natsu y Happy de su trance mientras se gana los intereses de los hermanos, en especial de Mitsuki.

Happy: Me pregunto si ella tiene que firmar un pacto de sangre.- Susurro a Natsu mientras que este hacia lo mismo.

Natsu: Suena doloroso… para su trasero.

Lucy: ¿Por qué estás hablando de mi trasero? También puedo oírte ¿sabes?- Dijo algo molesta antes de recuperar la compostura.- Lo que sea, solo observen.

En eso, Natsu, Happy, Yuuto y Mitsuki miraron a Lucy, esperando ver como hacer un contrato y aprender de ello. Lucy luego toma su nueva llave plateada y la sostiene hacia afuera.

Lucy: _**¡Estoy vinculada al camino hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales! ¡Escucha mi llamado! ¡Pasa a través de la Puerta!**_\- Resto mientras Yuuto y los demás se paran detrás de ella observando mientras ella hace esto.- _**¡Puerta del Canino Menor, yo te abro! ¡Nicola!**_\- Cantó y el sonido de un timbre sonando se escuchó cuando se formó un círculo mágico y apareció una pequeña criatura blanca, que parecía un muñeco de nieve con una nariz de zanahoria.

Todos miraron a la criatura con asombro, en especial los chicos, pero no era porque la criatura fuera increíble…sino por ser decepcionante.

Natsu/Happy: Mejor suerte la próxima vez. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lucy: ¡No me equivoque!-Grito furiosa mirando al dúo.

Yuuto: Si quieres mi opinión Lucy, estoy impresionado.- Dijo con algo de asombro. Pues si bien la criatura no era impresionante, el hecho de convocarla de la nada si lo fue.

Lucy: Gracias, Yuuto.-Dijo con agradecimiento antes de caer de rodillas y envolver sus brazos amorosamente alrededor del pequeño espíritu.- ¡Ah~! ¡Qué lindo!

Natsu: ¿L-Lo es?- Cuestionó con duda mientras Happy y Yuuto tenían el mismo pensamiento…pero…

Mitsuki: ¡Claro que lo es!-La Yatagami menor grito antes de acercarse a Lucy y tomar a la criatura y abrazarla.- ¡Tiene una cara tan linda a parte de esos bellos ojos y nariz! Sumado a que tiene un cuerpo pequeño, perfecto para abrazar. ¡Es perfecto!

Lucy: ¡Tú lo has dicho!

Yuuto/Natsu/Happy: (¿De verdad?)-¿Qué tenia de lindo esa cosa?

Lucy: No se necesita mucho poder para abrir el portal de Nicula, así que son populares como mascotas espirituales.- Dijo mientras todavía abraza a la cosa adorable junto a Mitsuki.

Happy: Natsu, este es un caso de puro egoísmo humano.- Susurro mientras el otro hacia lo mismo.

Natsu: Como pensaba, Luigi da miedo.

Lucy: Es Lucy, y todavía puedo escucharte.- Dijo con ira comprimida.

Yuuto: N-No les hagas caso.-Dijo algo complicado por la situación.- En todo caso, ¿Qué más se necesita para completar el contrato?

Lucy: Solo observa.-Dijo para hacerle el justo a Mitsuki que le diera espacio.- Está bien, pasemos al contrato.- Dice mientras se arrodilla ante el espíritu con un lápiz y una libreta en sus manos.

-Pue, pue.- El espíritu dice levantando una mano.

Lucy: ¿Cómo está el lunes?- Pregunta mientras el espíritu sacude la cabeza y luego Lucy la marca. ¿Martes?- El espíritu asiente mientras ella lo escribe en su libreta.- ¿Miércoles?- Volvió a preguntar mientras Natsu, Happy y Yuuto miran inexpresivamente mientras continúa el intercambio mientras beben su té con Happy comiendo un pescado. Aunque Mitsuki le estaba prestando gran atención.

Natsu: Esto es simple.

Yuuto: Muy simple.

Happy: Aye.-Comentaron los tres mirando lo que pasaba.

Lucy: Está bien, contrato completo.- dijo alegremente mientras el espíritu salta alegremente en el aire.

Happy: Eso fue fácil.- Dijo en los hombros de Natsu mientras el grupo se acerca a ella.

Natsu: Sí.- Agrega de acuerdo, aunque Lucy se puso algo seria.

Lucy: Parece sencillo, pero importante. Los magos celestiales nos tomamos muy en serio nuestros contratos. Así que me aseguro de no romper nunca mis acuerdos.-Natsu dio un "Oh~" de entender.- Oh, sí. Tengo que decidir un nombre.

Happy: ¿No se llama Nicolás?

Lucy: Ese es solo el nombre genérico.

Yuuto: O sea que es un nombre común solo para invocarlo en el primer intento ¿No?

Lucy: Exacto.-Contesto para ponerse a pensar, donde Mitsuki se acerco a ella y ambas comenzaron a susurrarse algo. Los machos del lugar se preguntaron de que hablaban hasta que ambas asintieron.

Lucy/Mitsuki: ¡Su nombre será Plue!-Exclamaron con una sonrisa contenta.

Lucy: ¡Eso es! ¡Ven aquí, Plue!

Yuuto/Natsu/Happy: ¿Plue?

Lucy: ¿No suena lindo el nombre? ¿Verdad, Plue?- Dijo mientras abraza a Plue en sus brazos.

Yuuto: ¿Estás seguro de que le gusta?-Pregunto no muy convencido.

Lucy: Por supuesto que sí.- Respondió aun abrazando al espíritu.

Mitsuki: Solo mira su cara.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, donde también indico su rostro sonriente.

Happy: Plue es una constelación de perros, pero no ladra. ¿no? Eso es extraño.

Yuuto: Tampoco es como que tú dices "miau" como el resto de los gatos.- Comento cuando Plue salta de los brazos de Lucy y comienza a saltar por el suelo.

Lucy: Me pregunto qué está haciendo.-Murmuro viendo al pequeño.

Yuuto: Creo que está tratando de decirnos algo.- Respondió mientras todos miraban al pequeño hasta que de repente Natsu se acerca a él.

Natsu: ¡Plue, bien dicho!- Exclamo en un estallido cuando Plue emite una sonrisa con dientes y un pulgar hacia arriba.

Lucy/Mitsuki: ¡Se comunicaron!- Gritaron sorprendidas y un poco asustadas. No esperaban tal velocidad de entendimiento entre esos dos.

En ese momento, Natsu mira intensamente a Lucy, asustándola un poco.

Lucy: ¿Q-Qué pasa?- Pregunto mirando al chico.

Natsu: ¡Está bien, está decidido! ¡Formemos un equipo!- Declaró, no solo a Lucy, sino también al rider y su hermana.

Happy: ¡Buena idea!- Grita de alegría mientras salta al aire.

Yuuto/Lucy/Mitsuki: ¿Un equipo?- Preguntaron mirando al par.

Happy: ¡Aye! Todos los miembros del gremio son camaradas, pero las personas que se llevan bien se unirán para formar un equipo. ¡Una solicitud que puede ser difícil para una persona, pero puede ser manejada fácilmente por un equipo, mira!- Explica a los tres sacando un diagrama de quien sabe dónde.

Lucy: ¡Eso es genial! ¡Suena divertido!- Dice emocionada.

Yuuto: (Si, pues con eso mientras dos estén peleando en el frente, se tiene a los otros en la retaguardia para dar respaldo. Y según los espíritus que tenga Lucy, entonces se pueden crear varias tácticas.)-Pensó en las posibilidades y recordando que en los RPG normalmente se crean grupos para completar misiones difíciles.

Natsu y Lucy luego realizan un apretón de manos que significa que los dos forman el equipo.

Natsu: ¡Está bien, entonces! ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Yuuto, Mitsuki?- Pregunto mientras él, Lucy y Happy miran hacia el los hermanos.

Yuuto: Claro, además que me llevo muy bien con ustedes a parte de ser los primeros que conocí. Creo que todos juntos nos llevaremos muy bien.

Mitsuki: ¡Yo también!-Declaro con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy: Muy bien, parece que tenemos un acuerdo.- Dijo mientras Plue y Happy vitoreaban.

Natsu: ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a trabajar!- Exclamo para sacar algo, pero antes de eso.

Mitsuki: A-Ano…-Su susurro lo detuvo llamando su atención.

Natsu: ¿Qué pasa, Mitsuki?-Pregunto mirando a la niña.

Mitsuki: E-Es que acabo de recordar algo.-Dijo mientras buscaba algo de su bolsillo y mostrárselo a todos. Cuando lo vieron, los 4 quedaron sorprendidos.

Lucy: E-Eso es… ¡Una llave de puerta!-Grito viendo que era una llave plateada con la parte superior que parecía una ala. En eso, ella toma a Mitsuki de los hombros.- ¡Mitsuki, ¿De dónde la sacaste?!

Mitsuki: Y-Yo…-No podía responder porque la presión que le daba Lucy le estaba dando algo de miedo.

Yuuto: Oye, tranquila. Que la estas asustando.-Dijo tratando de calmar a la rubia, pero ella aun no sacaba su cara seria.

Lucy: Yuu, esto es serio.-Dijo mirando al chico.- Las llaves de puerta son lo que conectan a los espíritus celestiales a nuestro mundo. Son objetos muy importantes. Si ella lo tomo de alguien, entonces puede meterse en graves problemas.-Declaro y el chico trago saliva para luego ver a la chica girarse a su hermana.- Entonces, ¿Dónde la sacaste?

Mitsuki: P-Pues…-Dijo tratando de controlarse y poder hablar.- E-El día en que nos conocimos, cuando caímos al mar, yo te seguí para ver lo que buscabas, cuando vi algo brillar en la arena y lo tome, resultando ser esta llave.

Lucy: ¿De verdad?-Mitsuki asintió.

Mitsuki: P-Pensé que era tuya por tantas llaves que tienes y quería devolvértela, pero con tantas cosas que nos pasaron…lo olvide.-Termino para luego mirar hacia abajo.- Lo siento.

Lucy: No te preocupes, no eres de este mundo y es normal que no sepas sobre esto.-Dijo con suavidad para tranquilizar a al niña. A veces olvida que ella en el fondo es una niña pequeña a pesar del cuerpo que tiene.

Happy: Oigan.-Hablo poniéndose al lado.- ¿Qué les parece si llamamos al espíritu de esa llave a ver si ya tiene dueño?

Lucy: Buena idea.-Asintió para luego ver a la pelinegra.- Mitsuki, ¿Por qué no intentas llamarlo?

Mitsuki: ¿Eh?-Se giro sorprendida a la rubia antes de señalarse.- ¿Y-Yo?

Lucy: Si, pues tu fuiste la que lo encontró. Además, no eres peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo como Yuu, por lo que tal vez, si este espíritu no tiene un contrato, puedas hacer uno con él.

Yuuto: Esa sería una gran idea.-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Con un espíritu, ella tendrá alguien que siempre la proteja. Además de que no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Natsu: ¡YOOOOOOSH! ¡Llámalo de una vez, Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: E-Esta bien…-Asintió mientras se paraba y Lucy le explicaba como invocar al espíritu. Ella tomo aire antes de levantar la llave.- _**¡Yo, quien aún no está vinculada al camino hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, te pido que escuches mis oraciones! ¡Por favor, escucha mi llamado y hasta presente! ¡Pasa a través de la Puerta!**_ – Fue recitando mientras poder mágico se iba liberando de ella.- _**¡Puerta del surcan de los cielos, yo te abro!**_

De repente, el sonido de una campana se escuchó y un círculo mágico se creó. Una pequeña corriente de aire que sacudió el lugar se hizo sentir mientras aparecían plumas. Cuando todos miraron hacia la invocación, vieron a un ser humano con alas blancas y ropa de un indio junto a un accesorio en la cabeza que parecía la cabeza de un águila, cuyas plumas eran tan largas que parecía un cabello largo blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Además, parecía ser una mujer.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al espíritu celestial, pues no se parecía nada en Plue cuando Lucy lo convoco.

¿?: Así que…han logrado encontrar mi llave.-Dijo el espíritu mirando al grupo.

Mitsuki: A-Ano…-Murmuro mirando al espíritu.- ¿Usted es…?

¿?: Soy el espíritu celestial de la constelación del águila y de la llave que acabas de usar. Me llaman Eatos, es un placer.

-E-El placer es nuestro.-Respondieron todos por reflejo ante los modales del espíritu.

Lucy: Disculpa, Eatos.-Dijo llamando la atención del ser alado.- ¿Acaso ya tienes dueño?-Pregunto y la mencionada suspiro con cansancio y algo de mal humor cruzándose de brazos.

Eatos: Lo tenía, pero quien me convocaba era alguien despreciable que solo me llamaba para tonterías, y para colmo, perdió mi llave y jamás se molestó en buscarla.

Lucy: ¿D-De verdad?-Pregunto sorprendida, pues los magos espirituales son muy serios con la relación que tienen con quienes contrataron. Esto era una clara violación al acuerdo sagrado que se hace.

Eatos: Claro que sí, pues ya pasaron 874 años desde que eso paso.

Yuuto/Mitsuki: ¿¡O…Ochocientos setenta y cuatro años!?-Gritaron en shock mirando al espíritu.

Natsu/Happy: ¡Entonces eres vieja!-Gritaron para luego ser golpeados por una ráfaga de viento, cortesía de Eatos, quien tenía una vena en la cabeza.

Eatos: Para que sepan, nosotros los espíritus celestiales vivimos por milenios y no envejecemos. Así que no me vuelvan a llamar vieja.-Amenaza y todos asintieron. En eso, ella noto a los hermanos.- Oigan ustedes dos.

Yuuto: ¿Qué…Que pasa?-Pregunto viendo como el espíritu los examinaba a él y a su hermana.

Eatos: ¿De casualidad ustedes son de la tierra?-Eso sorprendió a los hermanos con la guardia baja.

Mitsuki: ¿¡Sa…Sabes de nuestro mundo!?-Pregunto sorprendida mientras el espíritu asentía.

Eatos: Como dije, nosotros los espíritus somos eternos y no envejecemos. Cada uno de nosotros a vivido lo suficiente para saber diferentes tipos de cosas, aunque la tierra es algo que no es muy conocido por muchos. Lo que más sabemos es que era un mundo que podía usar una magia muy débil hasta que esta desapareció por completo, dejándolo como un mundo sin ningún tipo de magia.

Lucy: ¿Es un lugar así?-Pregunto mirando al chico.-Pero ustedes pueden usar magia, en especial tu Yuuto, la cual es asombrosa.

Yuuto: Bueno, en mi mundo la magia es arte perdida que ahora es considera como solo una fantasía. Yo puedo usar magia por el hecho de que desbloquee el poder que tenía dentro de mí al igual que Mitsuki. Solo muy pocos saben que realmente existe la magia.-Explico esperando a que se tragaran la mentira, viendo para su alivio que lo hicieron.

Eatos: Entonces hay pocos que aun puedan usarla, hasta llegaron a este mundo…. Que interesante.-Murmuro con interés mirando a los hermanos para luego mirar a la menor de ellos.- En todo caso, eres tu la que me invoco ¿verdad?

Mitsuki: ¡H-H-Hai!-Respondió algo asustada y nerviosa.- ¡L-Lo siento si lo traje si estaba ocupada!

Eatos: Tranquila, no me molesta. Por algo existen esas llaves, a parte de que me alegra que alguien la sacara del mar. Debido a que no puedo hacer un cruce forzado y estaba bajo el agua, no pude ir a recogerla.

Lucy: Debió ser difícil par usted.-Dijo mirando a Eatos, quien solo suspiro.

Eatos: En todo caso, me trajeron aquí para formar un contrato con la chica de aquí ¿Verdad?-Dijo apuntando a Mitsuki.

Yuuto: Si, aparte de saber si la llave tenia un dueño para ver si podríamos hacer un contrato con ella o devolverla cuanto antes.-Respondió mientras se acercaba al espíritu.- La verdad, es que me haría feliz que hicieras un contrato con mi hermana. Me sentiría más tranquilo si ella te tiene a tu lado para protegerla.

Eatos: ¿Acaso ella es débil?- Yuuto explico su situación de forma resumida, donde el espíritu asintió.- Ya veo, con que eso les paso.

Lucy: ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Aceptas formar un contrato con Mitsuki?-Pregunto esperando que aceptara, pues también le preocupa la niña.

Eatos: Claro, ¿porque no? Hace mucho que no soy llamado, y sinceramente, no tengo mucho que hacer. Me vendría bien algo de emoción en mi vida. Además, veo que la chica no es como mi anterior dueño, por lo que estoy segura que me tratara como corresponde.

Lucy: ¡Excelente!-Grito con felicidad poniéndose al lado de Mitsuki.- Que bien por ti, Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: H-Hai.-Asintió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo. Luego, Lucy se giró al espíritu.

Lucy: Si no te molesta, espero que dejes que yo sea un intermediario para que hagan el contrato. Ella es nueva en esto.-Explico, pero Eatos negó con la cabeza.

Eatos: No es necesario, ella puede llamarme cuando quiera.

Lucy: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto sorprendida, pues esta clase de espíritus celestiales eran raros por la vida que tienen en su propio mundo.

Eatos: ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? No he sido llamado aquí en siglos, a parte de que me siento muy aburrida. No me molesta ser llamada cuando ella me necesite. Me haría bien algo de compañía, así como algo de acción.

Lucy: ¡Perfecto! Entonces contrato terminado, ¿Verdad?

Eatos: Por supuesto, eso si ella quiere hacer un contrato conmigo.-Dijo mirando a la pelinegra, quien solo asintió.

Mitsuki: Por supuesto, Eatos-san.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia.- Estaré a su cuidado.

Eatos: Eso debería decir yo.-Comento con una leve sonrisa.- Bueno, yo me retiro. Llámame cuando me necesites.

Con eso, el espíritu de la constelación del águila desapareció en un destello de luz.

Happy: Que simples son estos contratos.-Comento sacando una afirmación con la cabeza de ambos chicos.

Natsu: En todo caso, Mitsuki ya tiene a alguien en quien apoyarse a parte de nosotros, ¡Por lo que es más fuerte ahora!-Exclamo emocionado para luego buscar algo en su ropa.- Y volviendo a lo de antes…-En eso saca y mostro una hoja de solicitud.- ¡Ya me decidí por un trabajo!

Yuuto: Oh, ¿ya seleccionaste una solicitud?- Pregunta con interés.

Natsu: Sí, lo tengo antes de encontrarme con ustedes en el camino.- Responde moviendo un poco la hoja.

Lucy: Oh, eres tan impaciente. ¡Déjame ver!- Dijo mientras tomaba el papel de la mano de Natsu, quien de repente aparta la mirada con un brillo desviado en su rostro, que al ser visto por Yuuto, lo hace pensar que tenía un plan para Lucy antes de venir aquí.- Shirotsume town ¿eh? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿200,000 joyas para sacar un solo libro de la mansión de un tipo llamado Duke Everlue?- Grito sorprendida y conmocionada.

Natsu: Buen trato, ¿verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, pero cuando Lucy examina la solicitud, algo más llama su atención sobre el duque.

Lucy: Nota: "Es sucio, feo, pervertido y actualmente busca contratar a una criada de cabello rubio…"-Leyó…dejándola desconcertada cuando noto las intenciones de Natsu.

Natsu: Lucy tiene el pelo rubia ¿Verdad?- Dijo mientras él y Happy sonríen maliciosamente con Lucy mirando a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos, la mandíbula caída y en completo shock.

Happy: Hagamos que se infiltre en la mansión vestida de sirvienta.-Agrego con la misma expresión que Natsu.

Yuuto: Estos dos…lo tenían todo planeado desde el principio.-Comento totalmente sorprendido, pues no se esperaban que le tendieran una trampa así a Lucy.

Lucy: ¡He sido engañada!- Grito cuando las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y Natsu y Happy saltan felices.

Natsu: Así que los magos celestiales nunca rompen una promesa…Que impresionante.-Comento con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, repitiendo lo que Lucy había dicho antes mientras esta estaba de rodilla en el suelo con Mitsuki tratando de animarla.- ¡Jajaja! Creo que deberíamos practicar. Vamos, trata de llamar a Happy, "Amo".

Lucy: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No a un gato~!- Grito a los cielos mientras Yuuto solo dio un suspiro.

Yuuto: Este será un laaaargo día.- Nunca hubo una mayor verdad que esa antes.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

La maga de [Solid Script], Levy McGarden, así como el líder de otro equipo de Fairy Tail, Team Shadow Gear, mira decepcionada el tablero de solicitudes mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo, el mago de alta velocidad Jet y el mago de Plant Magic, Droy se paran detrás de ella.

Levy: ¿Alguien tomó ese trabajo para el libro de 200.000 jewel?

Mirajane: Sí, Natsu dijo que iba a invitar a Lucy, Mitsuki y a Yuuto con él para la solicitud.- Respondió detrás de ellos llamando la atención de los tres. Algunos le llamo la atención que su cocinero saliera.- No se preocupen, Yuuto dejo mucha comida así como recetas para que pudiera hacer algunas cosas. Así tranquilos.- Todos volvieron a lo suyo con toda normalidad.

Levy: Aww. Eso es lo que obtengo por dudar.- Dijo decepcionada cuando ella y su equipo cierran los ojos y miran hacia abajo con Droy poniendo una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Makarov: Sería mejor si no fueras, Levy.- Dijo el maestro del gremio desde lo alto del mostrador de la barra captando su atención mientras Gray es visto sentado cerca de uno de los taburetes.

Levy: ¡Maestro!

Makarov: Acabo de recibir un mensaje del cliente.

Mirajane: ¿Ha sido cancelado?- Pregunto mirando al anciano.

Makarov: No, todo lo contrario. Parece que la recompensa se ha actualizado a 2.000.000 de jewel.

Levy: ¡Diez veces más!- Grita mientras ella y sus compañeros de equipo se sorprenden por esta noticia.

Droy: ¿¡2.000.000 por un libro!?

Jet: ¡Ese es el tipo de recompensa que obtienes por derrotar a un monstruo!

Mirajane: ¿Por qué se incrementó tan de repente?- Pregunto igual de sorprendida por esto. No era algo normal que esto pasara por un simple libro.

Gray al escuchar esto, sin embargo, él sonrío y se burla mientras frente a él su vaso de cubitos de hielo de agua flotan en él.

Gray: Parece que se puso bastante interesante.

Mirajane: Gray, tu ropa.

Gray: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto, Mitsuki, Natsu, Lucy y Happy viajan en un carruaje tirado por una criatura púrpura como un jabalí, donde el peli rosado estaba sufriendo mientras viajaban.

Lucy: ¿Estás teniendo un viaje cómodo, maestro?- Pregunto con un tono sarcástico malvado.

Natsu: Es... es una doncella del infierno...- Dijo débilmente y enfermizo cuando una vez más experimenta mareos.

Happy: ¡El que está haciendo el papel del Maestro soy yo!-Grito enojado tratando de ganar atención.

Lucy: ¡Cállate, gato!-Grito mientras Mitsuki reía ligeramente por esto y Yuuto negó con la cabeza.- En todo caso, ¿por qué quieres formar un equipo conmigo, Natsu?

Natsu: Porque eres muy dulce, ¿sabes?- Contesto pillando a Lucy desprevenida, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Lucy: (Creo que está tratando de decir que reconoce mis habilidades...)

Natsu: Pero también eres bastante rara…-Continuo con disgusto, pillando a Lucy desprevenida de nuevo y enojándola.

Lucy: (¿Este tipo me llamó rara?)-Pensó con disgusto y tratando de mantener la calma.

En ese momento, Yuuto tuvo una pregunta en su cabeza.

Yuuto: Mientras estamos en esa pregunta, ¿por qué quieres que nos unamos a tu equipo?-Pregunto al dragón Slayer, quien trataba de controlar su mareo.

Natsu: Pues, podría decir que eres muy fuerte Yuuto… aparte de que me agradas mucho. Aunque hasta ahora… solo te conozco por unos días, siento que puedo llevarme bien contigo…y con Mitsuki, aun falta por ver que puede hacer…pero me cae bien.

Mitsuki: Jejejeje. Arigato, Natsu-san. Prometo ayudar en todo lo que pueda.-Dijo con una sonrisa y este la devolvió…antes de taparse la boca tratando de mantener su desayuno dentro.

Yuuto: Yo también, aparte de que venimos un poco más preparados.-Dijo mientras el y su hermana sacaban dos objetos iguales, pero con sus diferencias.

Lo que sostenían eran varas metálicas, donde el extremo superior parecía una "M" y la punta tenia un adorno. La de Yuuto parecía un dragón, mientras la de Mitsuki una mariposa.

Lucy: ¿Qué son esas varas?-Pregunto viendo los objetos.

Yuuto: Se llaman Magi Stinks, y son prácticamente varitas para canalizar el poder mágico. Ayudan para efectuar los hechizos. A parte de que el mío puede cambiar en armas.

Natsu: ¿Qué…Que tipo de armas…?-Pregunto a penas con interés, usando las fuerzas que tenía.

Yuuto: Según Mandora, puedo cambiarla a una espada, un hacha, una ballesta y un báculo.-Contesto sorprendiendo al trio.

Mitsuki: Además que nuestros teléfonos funcionan como baritas que nos ayudan a facilitar el uso de hechizos, ya que esta hace parte del trabajo si ingresamos los números correspondiente al hechizo.-Dijo mostrando el MagiPhone que tiene.

Lucy: Ustedes dos están llenos de objetos raros, pero convenientes.-Comento asombrada. Ese tipo de objetos valdrían una fortuna en las tiendas de magia.- Espero ver qué más pueden hacer ustedes. Pero de todos modos, volviendo al trabajo en cuestión, me aseguraré de que este sea mi primer trabajo de muchos, ¡lo terminaré rápidamente!- Declaro con determinación

Happy: Espera, ¿no te disgustó?

Yuuto: Sí, especialmente con lo que tienes que hacer y con quién estás tratando. Me da mucha pena Lucy.-Dijo con simpatía a la chica.

Lucy: Nah, no te preocupes por eso Yuu, estaré bien. Además, me enfrento a un viejo sucio. Puede que no lo parezca, pero estoy un poco confiado en mí atractivo sexual.- Dijo mientras se lleva una mano a la mejilla mientras piensa en lo sexy que puede ser.

Happy: Como gato, realmente no puedo decirlo.-Comento sorprendiendo a Lucy, pero de inmediato se recuperó y se giró hacia Yuuto.

Lucy: Oye Yuu, eres un chico ¿no?- Dijo mientras toma al joven desprevenido.

Yuuto: S-sí…

Lucy: Entonces, ¿puedes entender cuán confiada estoy en…?

Yuuto: ¿¡Creo que deberíamos ver como repartiremos el dinero de la recompensa de esta misión!?-Grito tratando de cambiar el tema de donde si continuaban, tendría que enfrentar una pregunta que realmente no quiere contestar.

Lucy se rio un poco al darse cuenta de la intención del chico, cosa que le parecido lindo al verlo avergonzado y actuar de esa forma.

Lucy: Muy bien, así que vamos a aclarar esto a todos. ¡Dado que ninguno de ustedes va a hacer el trabajo pesado para esto, vamos a dividir la recompensa donde será 97% junto a Mitsuki, y el resto se lo reparten entre los 3!- Esto sorprendió a todos por la repartición del dinero.

Yuuto: ¡Oye, ¿Qué clase de división es esa?!-Grito completamente enojado por la injusticia. Sin embargo, Lucy ignora el estallido has que Happy habla.

Happy: Lucy, ¿estás segura de obtener solo el 1% de la recompensa?

Lucy: ¡Soy el 97%, donde ese será compartido con Mitsuki!

Yuuto: Aunque agradezco que quieras compartir tus ganancias con Mitsuki, ¡Como el infierno te dejare llevarte toda la recompensa! ¡Estamos dividiéndolo en partes iguales para todos!

Lucy: ¡Oye, tengo que lidiar con un viejo pervertido sucio, así que apuesto a que obtendré la mayor parte de esa recompensa!

Yuuto: ¡Incluso entonces Natsu y Happy deberían ser los que obtengan el bajo porcentaje de la recompensa! ¡Ellos fueron los que te engañaron para que hicieras esto! ¡Yo no hice nada!-Grito para luego señalar al gato.- O mejor dicho, ¡¿Por qué a Happy se le considera en esto!? ¡Es un maldito gato! ¿¡Para qué va a usar todo ese dinero!?

Happy: ¡Oye, soy parte de este trabajo de cualquier manera, así que no me descartes porque soy un gato!

Yuuto: ¡Eres un gato! ¿¡En que vas a gastar el dinero de todos modos!? ¿¡En pescado!?

Happy: ¡No seas tonto!-Grito mientras se paraba.- También lo usare para comprar atún.

Yuuto/Lucy: ¡ESO ES PRÁCTICAMENTE LO MISMO!

Mientras ellos continúan discutiendo, Mitsuki solo siguió leyendo un libro que le dio Mirajane para aprender magia antes de lanzar un suspiro.

Mitsuki: Mejor me concentro en mi estudio. Este será un largo día.- De eso no cabe duda.

* * *

-Pueblo Shirotsume -

Después de un largo tiempo en el camino, el grupo finalmente llega a la ciudad donde se está realizando su trabajo y actualmente se encuentran en camino para reunirse con el cliente, también conocido como la persona que publicó la solicitud en la pizarra.

Lucy: ¡Ya hemos llegado!-Exclamo con una sonrisa mirando el pueblo mientras los hermanos asentían.

Natsu: Nunca más volveré en un carruaje.-Dijo todavía siente los efectos de su mareo.

Happy: Dices eso todo el tiempo.

Yuuto: Si, pues si nunca vuelves a tomar un carruaje, nunca llegarás a tus trabajos lo suficientemente rápido. Y estoy seguro de que al cliente no le gustaría.

Lucy: Él o ella no lo harían.-Agrego imaginándose la situación.

Natsu: Bueno, de todos modos, vamos a encontrar algo de comer.

Lucy: ¿Por qué no te comes tu propio fuego?- Le sugiere a Natsu, cosa que Yuuto estuvo de acuerdo.

Natsu: Realmente eres insensible, ¿sabes? ¿Comerías Plue o esa vaca tuya?

Lucy: ¡Por supuesto no!- Responde en shock de lo que dijo Natsu

Natsu: Bueno, es lo mismo.

Yuuto: ¿En serio? ¿No puedes comer tu propio fuego?

Natsu: No.-Responde sin rodeos

Yuuto: (Con que no puede absorber sus propias llamas ¿Eh?)-Pensó mientras ingresaba este dato en su cabeza.

Mitsuki: Bueno, creo que comer comida es mejor que comer fuego. Es más variado y más delicioso.

Natsu: ¡Ven, Mitsuki si me entiende!-Exclamo antes de señalar un restaurante.- ¡Vamos allí!

Yuuto: *Suspiro* Este par si que es un caso.-Comento con cansancio. No llevaban mucho junto y ya tenía casi completamente captado la actitud de esos dos.

Lucy: Ustedes continúen adelante. Yo tengo que prepárame.- Dijo mientras comienza a alejarse de los demás confundiéndolos con lo que podría estar haciendo.

* * *

-Dentro del restaurante-

Después de conseguir una mesa y pedir comida, Natsu se ahoga con la comida de carne grasosa que ordenó y Happy come Sushi. Yuuto junto a Mitsuki pidieron platos simples, pero deliciosos. Tenían que tener recargadas sus baterías y comer era la mejor forma de recuperar mana.

Yuuto: (Ahora que lo pienso, no he tenido que usar el [Please Ring] en Mitsuki desde que llegamos a este mundo.)

Se supone que Mitsuki debe tener un papel parecido al de Koyomi, si el anillo funciono en ella para despertarla, pero hasta ahora, ella no ha mostrado ningún signo de cansancio. Ni siquiera se ve pálida y cuando toco su piel, notaba que estaba normal y sin ningún signo de ser una muñeca de un cadáver como Koyomi. ¿Acaso no le sucede lo mismo o esta en otro tipo de posición?

Yuuto: (Bueno, siempre y cuando ella este bien, creo que puedo preocuparme por los detalles más tarde.)-Pensó mientras bebía de su bebida. A parte de eso, es mejor que no sea lo que está pensando.

Natsu: ¡Guardemos el más gordo para Lucy!-Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

Happy: Parece que le gustan las cosas con grasa.-Agrego del mismo modo que Natsu.

Yuuto: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes y llamándola gorda? Ella no se ve gorda en absoluto.

Happy: ¿Alguna vez has sido aplastado debajo de ella o has visto cómo se ve?-Pregunto recordando una experiencia que vivió hace poco.

Mitsuki: Happy, es muy malo hablar de eso de las mujeres. Es muy irrespetuoso y descortés para nosotras que nos hablan del peso.

Lucy: Exactamente.-La voz de la mencionada se oyó haciendo que todos se giren.

Natsu: Oh, por fin llegas Lu... ¿Cy?- Murmuro mientras él y el resto miraban a la chica, donde a Yuuto se le cayó la mandíbula en estado de shock al ver lo que Lucy está usando ahora.

Lucy ahora con un atuendo de sirvienta y posa con un dedo en la barbilla mientras suelta una risita.

Lucy: Es verdad. Me veo bien en cualquier cosa, ¿no?- Pregunta mirando al grupo.

Todas las bocas de los chicos se abren completamente en estado de shock al ver a Lucy, pero solo uno estaba sonrojado.

Lucy: ¿Terminó con su comida, Maestro?- Pregunta de una manera que dice que quiere atención mientras gira en su lugar con las manos sobre la boca.

Happy: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Solo bromeábamos, pero ella realmente fue y lo hizo!- Dijo "susurrando" a Natsu.

Natsu: No puedo decirle que era solo una broma ahora, ¿verdad? ¿T-Tal vez podamos ir así?-Contesto "susurrándole" a su compañero.

Lucy: ¡Puedo oírte!-Grito enojada antes de mirar a Yuuto.- ¿Y qué te parece Yuu?

Yuuto: Anlfmañs akmfals kfkfnew…

Happy: Se quedó sin palabras.-Comento al lado del chico mientras Mitsuki lo movía de un lado a otro.

Mitsuki: ¡Onii-chan, regresa a la realidad!-Grito tratando de despertarlo y Lucy rio un poco al ver esto.

* * *

-En la mansión del cliente-

Kaby: Soy el cliente, Kaby Melon.- Se presento un anciano vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca con cuello subido y corbata roja con cabello gris y luciendo un bigote con cepillo de dientes, le dice a los equipos que detrás de él está su esposa, que tiene un vestido rosa y cabello castaño.

Happy: ¿¡Melón!?

Natsu: ¡Tienes un nombre delicioso!-Exclamo mientras el y el gato tenían baba en la boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lucy: ¡Hey, eso es grosero de tu parte!- Susurra a los demás mientras el grupo se sientan en el sofá.

Yuuto: ¡En serio, sean respetuosos con el cliente!- Dijo mientras recordaba a Shotarou de "W", quien siempre mantenía una actitud calmada y respetuosa al cliente para tener una buena impresión.

Kaby: *Risa* No se preocupen, me lo dicen todo el tiempo.-Comento tranquilizando a Yuuto y a Lucy, quienes se tomaban más enserio la misión.

Yuuto: (Bueno, ciertamente si su apellido es así, puede que sea normal que la gente a su alrededor le dijeran lo mismo mientras crecía.)-Pensó para sí mismo desviando un poco la mirada.- (Pero…)- En eso mira más seriamente al hombre.- (Hay algo que está ocultando.)

En el viaje, Yuuto pensó en lo rara que era la misión. Le pidió a Mirajane que le enseñara el sentido monetario de este mundo, cosa que ella logro hacer cuando le dio ejemplos de cuanto costaba algunas cosas para hacer la comparación.

La recompensa que les estaba dando era grande, pero, ¿Por qué un hombre le pagaría a alguien 200,000 joyas para robar un solo libro? Es más que obvio que debe haber algo más. Algo que quiere que la gente no sepa.

Por otra parte, Lucy sentía que había oído el nombre de su cliente en alguna parte.

Kaby: Bueno, entonces, déjame contarte sobre este trabajo.-Dijo mientras el grupo pone atención.- Mi pedido es destruir un libro en posesión de Duke Everlue, Daybreak. O quemarlo también está bien.

Natsu: ¿Quemarlo? ¿Entonces por qué no quemo toda la mansión?- Dijo mientras un pequeño fuego aparece sobre el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, cada vez más emocionado por la solicitud.

Happy: Sera pan comido.

Lucy: ¡No puedes! ¡Seguro te meterán en la cárcel!-Reprendió a los dos sin cabeza.

Mitsuki: Natsu-san, Happy, no todo debe resolverse haciendo explotar las cosas.-Dijo preocupada por como esos dos hacían las cosas.

Lucy: Volviendo al trabajo. Me gustaría saber la razón del que quiere destruir ese libro.

Natsu: ¿A quién le importa? ¡Son 200.000 joyas!-Exclamo sin interés de adentrarse más en el asunto, cosa que hizo preguntarse a Yuuto si realmente tomaba algún trabajo en serio.

Kaby: No, son 2.000.000 de joyas.- Corrigió sorprendiendo a Natsu y los demás.

-¿¡2…2.000.000!?- Todos gritaron sorprendidos por el aumento. ¿¡El precio se incrementó por 10!?

Yuuto: ¡Nani! ¿¡2.000.000 de joyas ahora!? ¿¡Todo por la destrucción de un libro!?-Grito en shock mientras el hombre asentía.

Kaby: Así es, ¿no estabas al tanto?- Dijo y las campanas de alerta en la cabeza del rider sonaron.

Yuuto: (Ahora sé que algo más está sucediendo aquí. Nadie daría tal pago solo por destruir un simple libro. Algo oculta.)-Se dijo mientras sentía su detective interno quería salir a hacer el trabajo.

Natsu: 2.000.000 dividido entre 5 es… ¡Guau! ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer los cálculos!- Grita mientras su cabeza "explota".

Happy: ¡Es simple! ¡Recibo 1.000.000, Natsu recibe 1.000.000 y Lucy y los demás obtienen el resto!- Exclama mientras sus ojos se vuelven espirales y tenía letreros con la repartición.

Natsu: ¡Bien calculado!

Happy: ¡Aye!

Yuuto/Lucy: ¡ENTONCES NO HAY NADA PARA NOSOTROS!- Gritaron de ira a Natsu y Happy mientras Mitsuki dio un suspiro.

Mitsuki: Ano, Kaby-san. ¿No cree que es mucho la recompensa solo por destruir un libro?-Pregunto preocupada por el aumento tan excesivo y justo en ese momento, Kaby aprieta las manos como si algo lo estuviera enojando... o preocupando.

Kaby: Quiero destruir ese libro... pase lo que pase. No puedo permitir que ese libro exista.- Contesto mientras el equipo mira al hombre, excepto Natsu y Happy, llenos de preguntas sobre por qué un hombre pagaría tanto por la destrucción de libros.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Natsu se enciende en llamas asustando un poco a Lucy y a Mitsuki.

Natsu: Está bien, ¡estoy todo emocionado ahora! ¡Vamos Lucy!- Grita mientras agarra el brazo de Lucy y en una ráfaga de velocidad sale corriendo con Happy volando con ellos.

Yuuto: Bueno... ahora está entusiasmado.-Comento con una gota de sudor.

Mitsuki: Natsu-san es una persona muy alegre.- También comento con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a su hermano.- Vamos Onii-chan. Si no nos apresuramos, entonces no los alcanzaremos.

Yuuto: Cierto.-Contesto para pararse para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta junto a Mitsuki, pero se deteniéne a unos centímetros de ella.- Melon-san, le puedo decir que he aprendido a ver a través de la gente a tras mis días viajando por varias parte, y aprendí a ver cuando alguien está ocultando algo.-Hablo atrayendo la atención del mencionado junto a su esposa y la hermana del rider.-Puedo decir que eres un buen hombre, pero… ¿Qué tiene de peligroso este libro que necesita ser destruido?

Kaby: Daybreak... es un libro que debe ser borrado de este mundo.-Fue todo lo que dijo, cosa que inquieto un poco a los hermanos.

Yuuto: Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Melon-san. Este libro, Daybreak ... ¿por qué debería ser destruido? ¿Qué tiene de peligroso para que esté dispuesto a pagar tanto por su destrucción?-Volvió a preguntar, sin embargo, Kaby permanece en silencio mientras su esposa le pone las manos en la espalda como para tranquilizarlo.

Yuuto, al ver que no va a obtener más respuestas de él, decidió salir de la casa mientras Mitsuki lo seguía. Ya sabia que algo ocultaba este hombre y que no recibiría respuesta de su parte, por lo que la única forma de obtenerlas…es a través de lo que quiere destruir.

* * *

-Residencia del duque Everlue-

Frente a las puertas de la mansión, las cuales estaban hechas de acero y bien construidas, Lucy estaba frente a ellas. Por otra parte, Natsu, Happy, Yuuto y Mitsuki estaban escondidos detrás de los árboles mirando a la rubia. Los hermanos le desearon suerte esperando que logre entrar.

Lucy, que está en la entrada de la mansión de Duke Everlue, tomo aire y decidió poner en marcha el plan.

Lucy: ¡Hola! ¡He venido porque escuché que estaban reclutando sirvienta! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Pregunto mientras gritaba llamando a la puerta.

Mitsuki: ¿Crees que Lucy-san estará bien, Onii-chan?-Pregunto y el chico se asomó un poco.

Yuuto: Todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamar la atención de un viejo pervertido, quemar el libro y luego salir rápida y silenciosamente de allí. En teoría, no debería ser demasiado difícil.-Respondió mientras Mitsuki asentía.

Natsu/Happy: Buena suerte.-Susurran asomándose un poco.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido retumbante llama la atención de todos cuando los que estaban escondidos notan que el suelo detrás de Lucy comienza a resquebrajarse y romperse hacia arriba, donde la rubia también lo nota cuando se da la vuelta. En eso, el suelo se dispara hacia arriba cuando se ve una figura muy grande volando, la figura grande luego aterriza en el suelo para revelar una criada bastante grande y grotesca con cabello rosado mientras Lucy grita en estado de shock y sorpresa.

-¿Una candidata para sirvienta?- La sirvienta pregunto con voz grave

Lucy: ¡S-Sí!

-Parece que viniste por el anuncio que nuestro Maestro puso para las sirvientas.-Dijo la sirvienta.

En ese momento, el suelo junto a ella se dispara hacia arriba, así como un gran hombre grotesco con un traje que se ve volando mientras aterriza en el suelo frente a Lucy.

Everlue: ¡Boyoyoyo! ¿Me llamaste?- Dijo el Duke, un hombre bajo, gordo y feo con brazos y piernas delgados que lucía un bigote rizado que sobresale directamente de sus fosas nasales, un fajo de cabello ondulado sobre su cabeza redonda, un traje negro formal, con su chaqueta abrochada con un gran botón dorado y adornada con una flor roja decorativa debajo de su chaqueta hay una camisa blanca con cuello y una corbata azul que dice

Lucy: (¡Ahí esta!)-Se dijo a sí misma en estado de shock y miedo, pero luego vuelve rápidamente a actuar de manera linda para el duque.

Everlue: Veamos aquí.- Dice mientras mira a Lucy

Lucy: ¡Encantada de conocerlo!- Dijo mientras las estrellas brillan a su alrededor, tratando de lucir lo más linda y tierna posible.

El Everlue continúa mirando a Lucy y aunque no lo parece por fuera, por dentro está realmente asustada y asqueada. Luego de un rato, el duque se aleja de Lucy.

Everlue: No, gracias. Vete a casa, fea.- Dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

Al escuchar esto, Lucy se sorprende con la guardia baja y, literalmente, la apuñala de la nada cuando la gran sirvienta la recoge.

-Eso es todo. Vete a casa, fea.-Dice la criada, dándole otra apuñalada a Lucy con esa palabra.

Yuuto: ¿Fea? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ese tipo tiene problemas de la vista o qué?-Murmuro en shock. El mismo puede decir que Lucy es una chica totalmente hermosa que dejaría a varios chicos babeando por ella.

Everlue: Entiende esto. Para una persona tan magnífica como yo...- Justo entonces, otras cuatro… criadas realmente grotescas y feas aparecen desde el suelo detrás de él.- Solo las chicas más hermosas servirán.

Al ver a las criadas más feas que jamás se hayan visto, Lucy se sorprende bastante y queda en shock. Por otra parte, los hermanos se sorprendieron también y dejaron caer sus bocas, aunque el hermano tenía una cara de horror antes de salir corriendo por la necesidad que sintió de vomitar.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Al recuperarse de su horrorizada visión de las sirvientas, Yuuto, Mitsuki, Natsu y Happy, donde los últimos tres no fueron afectados tanto por las sirvientas, y Lucy, que ahora está deprimida, se sienta contra un grupo de árboles.

Natsu: ¿No que tenías atractivo sexual?- Comento pensando que en realidad la culpa es de Lucy.

Lucy: ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Ese tipo Everlue tiene un sentido de belleza realmente extraño!-Grito enojada con lágrimas en los ojos, donde su orgullo como mujer fue herido.

Happy: Excusas.- Respondió y Lucy comienza a llorar aún más mientras sus lágrimas caen al suelo.

Yuuto: ¿¡Excusas!? ¿¡No viste cuán horrorosas eran esas criadas y como ese tipo de Duke las llama belleza!?- Le grito al gato totalmente asombrado, ¿Cómo no ve eso?

Happy: Lucy pudo haber entrado, pero se dio por vencida.

Yuuto: Realmente tienes un problema para ver las cosas como deberían.-Murmuro resignado. Este gato no tiene remedio. Por otra parte, Mitsuki se acerca a Lucy.

Mitsuki: Lucy-san.-La mencionada se gira a verla.- No tienes que sentirte mal. Es obvio que ese Duke no sabe lo que es realmente la belleza. Estoy segura de que, si fuera alguien con un sentido de la belleza normal, ¡Sin duda serias tomada por cualquiera!

Lucy: ¡BUAAAAAAAA!-Lloro con aun más fuerza mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.- ¡Mitsuki, eres un regalo de los dioses!

Yuuto: Bueno, regresando al plan.- Fue hablando mientras miraba al peli rosado.- Como el plan de infiltración de Lucy fallo, ¿Cómo le haremos para entrar y tomar el libro?

Natsu: ¡Fácil!-Exclamo golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano.- ¡En ese caso tendremos que seguir el plan T!

Lucy: ¡Si! ¡Nunca perdonaré a ese viejo pedo!-Grito con determinación y enojo luego de que su corazón fuera curado por la amabilidad e inocencia de Mitsuki antes de recuperar un poco su auto control.-Espera ¿Plan T?

Mitsuki: ¿Qué plan es ese?

Yuuto: ¿Y a dónde fueron los planes B a S?-Pregunto también confundido mientras tenia un mal presentimiento sobre el Plan T.

Happy: La "T" es para" Tómalos de frente".

Yuuto/Lucy: ¿¡Cómo es eso exactamente un plan!?-Gritaron mirando a ambos, quienes demostraron ser aun más destructivos de lo que pensaban.

* * *

-En la cima de la mención de Everlue-

Después de que Happy haya volado y dejado a todos uno por uno a la azotea, Natsu coloca su mano derecha en una ventana y luego, dentro de unos segundos, se derrite y le permite alcanzar y abrir las ventanas.

Natsu: Sheesh, ¿qué parte de "ir de frente" no entiendes? Deberíamos haber atravesado la puerta principal.-Dijo algo frustrado hacia los tres mientras la mira decepcionado por no hacer un ataque completo.

Lucy: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si somos descuidados, aparecerá el ejército!-Reprendió sin siquiera pensarlo tras la pregunta del peli rosado.

Natsu: ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No dijiste que nunca perdonarías a ese tipo?

Lucy: De hecho, obtendrá lo que le espera. ¡No solo voy a quemar ese libro, sino que también voy a esconder sus zapatos o algo así!-Grito con determinación en sus ojos que luego se vuelve rojo malvado.

Natsu: Whoa... qué mezquina.- Murmuro mientras siente pena por Lucy por pensar que es algo grande.

Happy: Aye...-Dijo de acuerdo.

Yuuto: Ese debe ser el peor plan de venganza que he escuchado.-Le murmuro a su hermanita, quien no pudo evitar asentir.

Mitsuki: Un poco triste.- Hasta ella sabía que ese plan de venganza era inútil e infantil.

Luego de eso, el grupo ingresa por la ventana abierta para encontrarse en lo que parece ser el almacén de fincas.

Lucy: Hmmm, parece que estamos en el almacén.-Comento tras ver el lugar mientras los demás se adentraban.

Mitsuki: Este lugar da un poco de miedo.-Murmuro mientras caminaba junto a la rubia.

Justo en ese momento, Happy sale de la nada con una cabeza de calavera sobre su cabeza, asustando a Lucy y a Mitsuki hasta la muerte mientras se desplomaban y se aferra a Yuuto, quien se sonroja por esto. Con Mitsuki se siente normal, pues es su hermana, pero con Lucy siente que se le acelera el corazón al tener a una bella chica aferrada a su persona.

Yuuto: (Contrólate…Contrólate…)- Se dijo mientras Natsu se arrodilla y mira a Happy, quien llama su atención.

Happy: ¡Mira, mira!

Natsu: Luces bien, Happy.- Felicita cuando Happy comienza a saltar de alegría.

Al salir del almacén, todos comienzan a abrir una puerta tras otra tratando de ubicar un libro o la biblioteca de la propiedad, ya que todos incluyen un armario de escobas, cocina, comedor, dormitorio... un baño dorado con la cara del duque en el inodoro. Asiente... y continúe escabulléndose silenciosamente mientras se abrazan a la pared con la espalda entrando en el hall de entrada principal de la mansión que contiene una estatua dorada del Duque con la lengua afuera.

Natsu: Espera, ¿planeas buscar en cada habitación?-Pregunto mientras el junto al grupo se movía arrestándose por la pared a espaldas.

Lucy: Por supuesto.

Yuuto: Tenemos que estar muy callados, de lo contrario nos van a ver y luego el ejército vendrá a arrestarnos y no queremos que eso suceda.-Respondió de acuerdo a la táctica de Lucy.

Natsu: ¿No sería más rápido agarrar a alguien y preguntarle dónde está el libro?

Mitsuki: Ahora que mencionas eso... ¿dónde están?-Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Es que no hay nadie a parte de ellas trabajando aquí?

Lucy: Mejor para nosotros entonces. Nos estamos infiltrando en este lugar sin que nadie sepa que estamos aquí. Como un ninja y esas cosas, ¿no es genial?- Dijo y eso llama la atención de Natsu y Happy.

Natsu: Ninja...-Murmuro soñadoramente.

Mitsuki: Uh... Natsu-san, ¿estás bien?

Lucy: Creo que tiene una imagen mental extraña otra vez...-Murmuro incrédula por la actitud del chico.

Justo en ese momento, el piso frente al grupo explota hacia arriba cuando cuatro de las sirvientas armadas con bastones de metal irrumpieron en el suelo, "¡Los intrusos han sido localizados!" las cuatro doncellas dicen al unísono

-¡Eliminándolos!- La sirvienta principal final dice que ella también aparece.

Lucy: ¡Ellas están aquí!-Grito de miedo mientras veía a las mujeres con armas.

Yuuto: ¡Tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado por hacer esto en silencio!-Exclamo mientras se ponía un anillo.

Sin embargo, eso resulta innecesario ya que al ver la cara de esqueleto de Happy, cuatro de las criadas se asustan, "¡Es un fantasma!" Una de ellas grita de miedo.

Natsu: ¡Son molestas!-Grita mientras manda a las cuatro a volar con un golpe cubierto de fuego. Sin embargo, no golpeo a la que parecía un gorila.

Virgo: ¡Flying Virgo Attack!-Grito mientras vuela en el aire, se inclina hacia adelante y lleva todo su cuerpo encima de Natsu.

-¡NATSU!- El grupo grita en estado de shock.

Lucy: Hey, ya quítate eso.-Le susurra a Happy por el cráneo que aun tenia puesto.

Mitsuki: ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-Grito preocupado por su amigo. Sin embargo, una vez más, no fue necesario hacer nada.

La criada, ahora identificada como Virgo, comienzo a levantarse del suelo agrietado y aplastado cuando se ve a Natsu debajo de ella levantándola por su vientre antes de arrojarla al aire y luego cubrirla sus piernas en llamas y saltando brincando una patada a Virgo mientras ahora usa su bufanda alrededor de su cara como un...

Natsu: ¡Ninja!- Exclamo mientras envía a Virgo volando y estrellándose a la planta baja.- No podemos permitir que nos descubran, ¡de gozaru!

Natsu comenzó a actuar como un ninja y Happy también actúa como uno con una cara extraña mientras se para sobre el hombro de Natsu.

Natsu/Happy: ¡Nin-nin!- Dicen haciendo gestos de ninjas.

Lucy: Pero ya fuimos descubiertos.-Murmuro con cansancio.

Yuuto: En serio, no tiene sentido que actúes así ahora.-También comento igual de cansado que Lucy.

Al llegar a la planta baja y a un conjunto de dos puertas grandes, el grupo abre las puertas para encontrarse en la biblioteca.

Natsu: ¡Es una montaña de libros-De gozaru!

Happy: ¡Aye—De gozaru!

Lucy: Ese viejo en realidad es bastante lector, supongo.-Murmuro en estado de shock.

Mitsuki: Si, hay demasiados libros.

Yuuto: Lo que significa que nos llevará una eternidad buscar un libro en todo esto.-Comento con fastidio.- Y tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo desde que nos descubrieron. Quién sabe qué ha hecho o está haciendo el duque ahora.

Natsu: Bueno, entonces... ¡vamos a buscar!-Declaro luciendo feliz.

Happy: ¡Aye señor!- Exclamo de acuerdo y todos comenzaron a buscar.

Ya paso un buen rato mientras cada uno se repartió en un lado diferente para encontrar el libro, donde la tarea no era fácil por la increíble cantidad que había.

Lucy: ¿Tenemos que encontrar un libro entre todos estos?

Yuuto: Bueno, no sería un trabajo si no fuera difícil.-Comento mientras seguía mirando los nombres de los libros.

Natsu: ¡Encontré el libro de oro!- Anunció con orgullo mientras sostenía sobre él un libro de oro.

Lucy: ¡Oye! ¡Busca en serio!-Grito molesta, pero en eso, ella se queda sin aliento al ver el título del libro que Natsu tiene en su mano- ¿Day Break?

Yuuto/Mitsuki: ¿¡Eh!?

Happy: ¿Como el amanecer?-Murmuro antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que Natsu tenía.- ¿¡Lo encontramos!?

Natsu: ¿En serio?

Yuuto: ¿¡Recogiste un libro sin siquiera mirar el título y lo terminaste encontrando!?

Mitsuki: Eso si que es suerte.-Murmuro impresionada.

Lucy: ¡Qué fácil, 2.000.000 joyas!

Natsu: ¡Quemémoslo!- Dijo mientras enciende su puño preparado para destruir el libro.

Happy: Bastante simple, ¿no?

Yuuto/Lucy: ¡Espera un segundo!-Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo tomando desprevenido al resto. Sin embargo, Yuuto habla primero.

Yuuto: No estamos quemando ese libro. ¿Acaso no les parece raro todo esto?

Natsu: El hecho de que un hombre quiera destruir un solo libro y esté dispuesto a pagar millones no significa que sea sospechoso. Se llama generosidad y dinero fácil, así que...

Lucy: ¡Espera!- Grita nuevamente mientras agarra el libro de las manos de Natsu y mira el libro con gran alegría.- ¡Esto fue escrito por Kemu Zaleon!

-¿Kemu?- Natsu y los demás preguntan

Lucy: ¡Era un mago que también era novelista! ¡Soy una gran admiradora! Pensé que había leído todos los libros que escribió, pero ¿debe ser un trabajo inédito?- Explica mientras admira el libro.

Natsu: Lo que sea, vamos a quemarlo.

Lucy: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Este es un importante patrimonio cultural! ¡No puedes quemarlo!- Contra argumento a Natsu tratando de proteger el libro.

Happy: Estás abandonando la misión.

Lucy: ¿¡No dije que era una gran fanática!?- Le grita molesta al gato.

Happy: Vamos a quemarlos a los dos.

Mitsuki: ¡Gato malo, no digas eso!-Regaño al gato mágico, quien no le tomo mucho en cuenta antes de mirar a Natsu.-Sin embargo, Onii-chan tiene un punto. ¿No tienen la menor curiosidad de por qué Melon-san quiere quemar este libro? Según Lucy-san, el que lo escribió es alguien muy famoso.

Natsu: Simplemente hacemos lo que el trabajo dice que no se hacen preguntas. Si obtenemos 2,000,000 por quemar este libro, entonces no lo haremos.

Lucy: ¿No podemos mentirle? ¡Dile que lo quemamos y que me lo quedaré!

Natsu: No me gusta mentir.

Yuuto: ¡Y no me gusta hacer cosas sin conocer el verdadero propósito!- Declaro mientras agarra el libro de Lucy cuando ella comienza a intentar recuperarlo con el chico extendiéndole el brazo y sosteniéndola en la cara mientras ella se queja de tratar de alcanzarlo.

Happy: También estás abandonando la misión Yuuto.

Yuuto: Claro que no, sin embargo, no estamos quemando a nadie ni a ningún libro. Presiento que este libro guarda algún secreto más oculto y no lo quemaremos hasta que descubramos que es.-Dijo antes de mirar a Lucy, quien aún seguía forcejeando tratando de recuperar el libro.- Dime algo Lucy, que tan famoso es este Kemu Zaleon.

Lucy: Muy famoso.-Contesto mientras se detenía un poco.- Cada obra que ha hecho es extremadamente famoso y muy ansiada por cada lector que existe. Cada libro que ha publicado son obras maestras de la literatura.

Yuuto: Lo que hace más extraño que quieran este libro quemado ¿no?-Pregunto mirando a todos.- Según Lucy, se supone que este autor es realmente famoso. Y este es aparentemente es un libro inédito también. Esto significa que cualquiera pagaría cualquier tipo de precio para obtenerlo. Pero en cambio, el Sr. Melon está pagando para que sea destruido. ¿Acaso eso no les plantea algunas preguntas? No hay forma que se pague algo de tal cantidad de dinero por destruir algo a no ser que esté tratando de ocultar algo turbio. Está ocultando algo y necesitamos explicaciones.

¿?: Ya veo, ya veo.- La voz de alguien llamo la atención de todos.

Justo en ese momento, el piso frente a la puerta explota hacia arriba cuando aparece Duke Everlue asustando al grupo.

Everlue: ¿Entonces los intrusos persiguen a Daybreak, verdad?- Pregunto mientras aterriza en el suelo.

Natsu: Mira, esto es lo que ustedes obtienen por dudar.- Les dice a los demás mientras señala a Everlue.

Lucy: L-L-Lo siento…

Happy: ¿Qué le has hecho al piso de tu mansión?- Reflexiona sobre por qué el duque está destruyendo su propio piso.

Mitsuki: No creo que sea correcto destruir tu propia casa.-Dijo también al ver el estado del piso, totalmente arruinado.

Everlue: Pensé que ustedes magos iban a buscar algo. Y resulta que fue ese estúpido libro.

Yuuto: Oi, Lucy agárrate a esto.- Dijo mientras le entrega el libro a Lucy y camina para quedar a la derecha de Natsu Mientras sacaba su [Magi Stick] antes de mirar a Everlue.- ¿Estúpido, dices? ¿Tienes un libro inédito de un autor famoso y lo llamas estúpido y lo guardas?

Lucy: Si es así, entonces, ¿está bien si lo tomo?- Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Everlue: ¡No! ¡Lo que es mío es mío!- Grita en un berrinche, cosa que le saco una gota al rider.

Lucy: Avaro.

Everlue: Cállate fea.- Dijo mientras se hurga la nariz con la palabra apuñalando nuevamente a Lucy.

Mitsuki: ¡Lucy-san no es fea! ¡Ella es alguien muy bonita y genial!

Lucy: Gracias Mitsuki. Eres un ángel.-Dijo con sollozos mientras abrazaba a la mencionada.

Natsu: Entonces, ¿qué tal si lo quemamos?- Pregunta mientras enciende la llama en la palma de su mano.

Lucy: ¡No! ¡No te dejaré!- Grito mientras protegía el libro con su cuerpo.

Natsu: ¡Lucy, este es nuestro trabajo!

Lucy: Al menos déjame leerlo.- Dijo mientras cae de rodillas en el suelo y… ¿abre el libro?

-¿¡Aquí mismo!?- Todos gritan al mismo tiempo.

Yuuto: Sí, bueno, ¡Lo siento regordete feo, pero nos quedaremos con ese libro!

Natsu: ¡Pero eres miembro de Fairy Tail, Yuuto!-Exclamo viendo a su miembro más nuevo.- ¡Eso significa que tienes que hacer lo que dice en la descripción del trabajo y eso es destruir este libro!

Yuuto: Ningún hombre pagaría 2,000,000 de joyas por la destrucción de un solo libro. Eso significa que hay algo de valor u otra cosa en él.-Refuto viendo a su compañero.- Lo siento Natsu, pero no vamos a destruir ese libro. Vamos a averiguar por qué es tan importante y luego, dependiendo de ello, lo destruiremos o no.

Everlue: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¿¡No sabes quién soy!? ¡Ahora quita tus sucias manos de mi libro! ¡Vanish Brothers!

En ese momento se abre un pasadizo secreto de estantería que revela a dos hombres; uno un hombre masivo y ligeramente alto; su cabeza está mayormente afeitada, con cabello notablemente largo y oscuro presente solo en la parte posterior, donde está atado a una trenza que se extiende por debajo de la espalda del hombre, con una cinta ligera que rodea el extremo de los ojos oscuros inclinados, rasgos faciales afilados, con pómulos prominentes, un labio superior de color oscuro, con su boca generalmente manteniendo una leve mueca, dándole una mirada perennemente seria, y cuatro tatuajes distintivos de kanji que adornan su rostro, con una túnica ligera con un cuello alto, con rayas oscuras en Los puños flojos y el cierre que cruza el pecho verticalmente, un par de pantalones oscuros ligeramente flojos, cada vez más ajustados en correspondencia con sus tobillos, y los tradicionales zapatos chinos oscuros combinados con medias ligeras.

-Buenas tardes.- El que tiene una túnica ligera dice

-Incluso la madre se sorprendería al ver que estos mocosos son magos de Fairy Tail.-Dijo el más alto.

Yuuto: ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?-Pregunto estando alerta mientras llevaba su mano hacia su Magic Stick.

Happy: Esa marca. ¡Son del gremio mercenario, los "Lobos del Sur"!- Grito en estado de shock al ver la marca de tatuaje de su gremio en ellos.

Natsu: ¿Entonces contrataste a estos tipos?-Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Lucy: Esto es…-Murmuro mientras continúa leyendo el libro, pero se da cuenta de algo.

Everlue: Los lobos siempre tienen hambre, ¿saben? ¡Prepárense!-Exclamo mientras los dos Vanish Brothers están detrás de él.

Lucy: ¿Creen que pueden comprarme algo de tiempo? Yuu tiene razón, podría haber algún tipo de secreto en este libro.-Le pregunta al dúo de peleadores mientras sigue leyendo.

Yuuto: No te preocupes Lucy; te compraremos el tiempo necesario para leer ese libro.-Dijo mientras encendía su cinturón.

**[Driver On! Please!]**-En eso, giro la manilla.- **[¡Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! ¡Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Yuuto: Mitsuki, quédate con Lucy y ayúdala en lo que necesite.-La pelinegra asintió al escuchar la orden.- Natsu, necesitare ayuda con estos sujetos. ¿Te molesto?

Natsu: ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?-Dijo mientras chocaba sus puños.- ¡Estoy encendido con solo la idea de poder pelear!

Yuuto: Tienes razón…-Murmuro con una gota de sudor. Había olvidado lo destructivo e impaciente que es el chico.- ¡Henshin!

**[Flame! Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Yuuto se transformó en Wizard, donde Natsu, Happy, Mitsuki y Lucy ya estaban acostumbrados a su cambio, por lo que mantuvieron la calma. Por otra parte Everlue y los Vanish Brothers se quedan impresionados, pero se recuperan al pensar que Yuuto usa magia de Reequipamiento, sin embargo, nunca antes han visto la armadura que llevan puesta.

Yuuto: Lucy, las cosas están por ponerse peligrosas aquí. Será mejor que tú y Mitsuki vayan a otro lado.

Lucy: Entendido.- Asintió mientras corre hacia una puerta cercana y sale del lugar con Mitsuki siguiéndola.

Everlue: (¿Un secreto?)-Pensó tras oír la conversación de este grupo.- (Ni siquiera yo lo note. ¿Tal vez tenga escondido algún mapa del tesoro?).- En eso el sujeto empezó a bajar y entrar en el suelo.- ¡Yo iré por las chicas! ¡Eliminen a estos mocosos!

-Sí señor.- Los hermanos Vanish dicen al unísono

Natsu: Happy, cuida a Lucy y a Mitsuki.

Happy: ¡De eso nada! ¡Te respaldaré!

Natsu: No es necesario. Además, tengo todo el respaldo que necesito.-Dijo mirando a su compañero, quien le asintió.

Happy: De acuerdo. ¡Ustedes pueden!- Exclamo mientras vuela sobre los dos Vanish Brothers, quienes no se molestaron en perseguir al gato.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy contando a mamá!- El Vanish Brother mayor grito.

-Cálmate. Refréscate.- El otro hermano le dijo sin quitarle su vista a sus oponentes.- Come on, mago de fuego y mago de Requip.

Natsu: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabías que yo era un mago de fuego?

-Vimos llamas envueltas alrededor de tus piernas cuando derrotaste a Virgo. No hay duda de que eres un mago del "Habilidad-Tipo" de fuego.

Hablando sobre eso, "Habilidad-Tipo" significa alguien como Natsu, quien usa magia en su propio cuerpo. Alguien como Lucy, que usa artículos para magia, se llama "Tipo-Poseedor".

Natsu: Así que, supongo que los dos están preparados ¿verdad?-Dijo mientras sus manos se envolvían en fuego.

Yuuto: Si ese es el caso. Espero que estén listos para llorarle a su mamá. ¡Porque estamos a punto de patearle el trasero!- Desafío mientras toma una pose de batalla con su Magic Sticks.

-¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de nuestra mamá! ¡Eres solo un mago de requipamiento mágico!- El hermano Vanish más joven grito con ira.

Natsu: Bueno, ¡mejor prepárate!- Natsu dice mientras dispara hacia adelante y lanza su puño hacia adelante.- ¡Porque estoy a punto de quemarte hasta quedar crujiente!

Justo en ese momento, el Hermano Vanish mayor saca una sartén de tamaño gigantesco y la gira para colocarla detrás de él cuando el golpe recubierto con llamas de Natsu lo golpea, pero sin ningún efecto.

-Perdón por decir esto, pero somos especialmente hábiles contra los magos de fuego.- El hermano desaparecido más viejo dice mientras gira y patea a Natsu.

Mientras tanto, el hermano Vanish mayor se agacha y luego se lanza hacia arriba antes de girar en el aire y descender con una patada giratoria hacia Natsu y el rider, quienes esquivan el ataque cuando impacta en el suelo. Justo en ese momento aparece el hermano Vanish mayor y balancea su sartén hacia Natsu enviándolo a volar por la puerta mientras aterriza con seguridad en la lengua de la estatua de Everlue.

Yuuto: ¡Natsu!- Grita cuando él mira hacia la puerta antes de mirar a los Vanish Brothers.

Wizard luego avanza hacia el Hermano Vanish más joven que sonríe y piensa que derribar a al mago será fácil, sin embargo, no es consciente de lo que este mago es capaz de hacer.

Yuuto ataca con su espada, donde es bloqueada con la sartén, pero el rider salta y es capaz de quedar detrás de este, donde le da una patada trasera haciéndolo caer.

Yuuto: (¡Ahora!)-Exclamo mientras se concentraba y su espada se rodeó de fuego.- ¡Fuego del dragón!

Usando su propia versión, recreo una técnica parecida a Magired, donde lanzo un corte flamígero que ataco a los hermanos. El hermano mayor apenas es capaz de bloquearlo con su sartén, donde retrocede bastante, pero antes de darse cuenta, Wizard apareció delante de él y lo pateo con gran fuerza sacándolo de la habitación.

-¡Hermano!- El otro hermano menor grita en shock cuando vuelve su atención hacia Wizard, quien lo vio y no perdió tiempo.

El Hermano menor Vanish se pone en una posición de lucha y cuando Wizard se balancea su espada, donde su enemigo lo esquiva antes de atacar con una patada. Yuuto fue capaz de evadirlo, pero no logro evitar el segundo, donde fue mandado a volar en dirección a donde estaba Natsu, quien lo atrapo.

Natsu: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras descendían y caían sobre la lengua de la estatua de Everlue.

Yuuto: Si, pero ese tipo patea duro. Estoy seguro que me rompería varias costillas de no ser por mi armadura.-Dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaban los hermanos, quienes se recuperaron un poco y miraron al dúo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Deberíamos contarle a mamá sobre ellos?

-Hmm. Parece que hemos subestimado a este mago Requip de aquí. No solo posee una armadura extraña, sino también armas extrañas.-Dijo el mayor antes de sacudir los hombros.- Bueno, ya no. A parte de que también es un mago de fuego, por lo que no nos darán mayor problema. ¡Vamos a acabarlos!

-¡Sí!

Yuuto: Parece que se pondrán más serios con nosotros.

Natsu: Eso parece.-Comento de acuerdo con su compañero.- Pero si eso es todo lo que tienen estos sujetos, entonces no será difícil derrotarlos.

-Je, como si magos de fuego pudieran hacer algo contra nosotros. Ustedes podrían ser de Fairy Tail. ¡Pero al final siguen siendo magos! No son rivales para luchadores profesionales como nosotros mercenarios.- El hermano más joven de Vanish se jacta

Yuuto: Yo no pienso lo mismo.-Dijo recordando sus pocas, pero difíciles batallas. En especial con el [Phantom], cuyos golpes eran más poderosos que la de estos tipos.- Confía en mí. No son nada en comparación a lo que enfrentamos ayer.

Natsu: ¡Así es! ¡Ustedes son debiluchos!

-¡Hermano, nos están retando!- El hermano menor se queja de ira.

-¿Sabes qué es la debilidad de un mago?- El hermano mayor le pregunta a Natsu.

Natsu: ¡T-Te refieres al transporte!-Grito shock y miedo cuando sus ojos se abren haciendo que Wizard caiga de espaldas al escuchar eso.

-C-Creo que podría ser un problema personal que tienes...- Dijo el hermano mayor con algo de complicación.

-¡De verdad nos está retando!

Yuuto: Natsu, si no te has dado cuenta, eres el único en Fairy Tail que sufre mareos.-Murmuro levantándose mirando al peli rosado.- Si es así, ¿cómo podría ser la debilidad de cada mago?

Natsu: Hey, nunca se sabe.

-¡Su debilidad es su cuerpo!- El hermano desaparecido mayor grita mientras se agacha y luego, con una velocidad increíble, salta hacia Natsu y Wizard, que traen su sartén gigante sobre ellos mientras saltan rápidamente de la lengua que golpea y rompe la estatua.- ¡Entrenarse en magia requiere disciplina mental!

Yuuto: ¡Cuidado!-Grito mientras él y Natsu apenas pueden esquivar al Hermano Menor cuando un dardo rápido hacia ellos golpea su puño contra la pared.

-Y como resultado terminas sin el entrenamiento de sus cuerpos.

Ambos magos de fuego aterrizan de nuevo en el suelo al igual que el Hermano Mayor frente a ellos.

-En otras palabras, contra personas como nosotros que entrenamos nuestros cuerpos a diario…

-No puedes igualar nuestra fuerza y velocidad.- El hermano menor termina de hablar.

Natsu: Whoa, que miedo. Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a ponerte serio?-Ante su burla, el hermano menor se gira a su hermano mayor.

-¡Hermano, hagamos el ataque combinado!

-¡Bueno!- El hermano mayor respondió igual de molesto.

El Hermano Mayor luego extiende su sartén mientras su hermano salta sobre ella y extiende sus brazos hacia afuera.

-Movimiento final: ¡Destrucción del cielo y la tierra!- Declararon al unísono mirando al dúo de fuego.

Yuuto: Oh cielos.-Murmuro antes de girarse a su amigo.- ¿Tenías que incentivarlos de esa manera?

Natsu: No te preocupes. Esto no será nada.-Dijo con calma antes de mirar a los hermanos y ponerse en posición de combate.- ¡Vengan!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Mientras tanto, en el sistema de alcantarillado de la finca, Lucy estaba leyendo el libro con Mitsuki mirándola.

Mitsuki: ¿Cómo vas?

Lucy: Ya casi termino.-Contesto mientras seguía leyendo.

Gracias a los lentes que llevan puestos, los lentes para leer el viento; un elemento mágico que permite al usuario leer las cosas rápidamente, Lucy es capaz de escanear rápidamente las páginas del libro de Daybreak tratando de descubrir qué secreto tiene realmente este libro.

Lucy: Aun así, no puedo creer que este libro contenga tal secreto.

Justo en ese momento, detrás de ella, la pared de metal estalla hacia afuera cuando Duke Everlue sale a mitad de camino y agarra las muñecas de los brazos de Lucy mientras Mitsuki retrocede por el susto.

Everlue: ¿Qué encontraste? ¡Dime el secreto del libro!- Exigió mientras Lucy se encoge de dolor por el Duque sosteniendo sus muñecas con mucha fuerza.

Lucy: ¡Eres lo más bajo de lo bajo!-Gruño mientras miraba hacia atrás con una mirada furiosa, pero dolorosa, hacia Everlue.- ¡Eres un enemigo de la literatura!

* * *

-De vuelta con Natsu y Wizard-

El hermano mayor balancea su sartén hacia arriba mientras su hermano menor vuela hacia arriba a velocidades increíbles atrapando a Natsu y a los demás con la guardia baja, sin embargo, esto es exactamente lo que quieren cuando el hermano mayor los empuja.

-Mira hacia el cielo y… ¡la tierra es donde nosotros estaremos!- El hermano mayor luego golpea a Natsu con su sartén con toda su fuerza y lo envía volando cuando se estrella contra la pared.

Yuuto: ¡NATSU!-Grito sin percatarse de que también estaba en peligro.

-Enfréntate a la Tierra… ¡Y el cielo es donde estamos!- El hermano menor grita mientras golpea con el pie a Wizard, que grita de dolor, antes de que su enemigo lo envié volando hacia donde estaba Natsu.

Luego, los dos hermanos se vuelven a levantar cuando el mayor se para frente a su hermano menor.

-Este es el ataque combinado del Hermano Desaparecido. Movimiento Final: Destrucción del Cielo y la Tierra.-Dijo el hermano mayor.

-No hay nadie que pueda sobrevivir a nuestro…- Sin embargo, el hermano menor no pudo terminar la frase, ya que luego del humo levantado por los impactos Natsu y Wizard con la apariencia de que no están heridos o muestran marcas de lesiones.

Yuuto: Perdón, ¿Pero decían algo?-Pregunto mientras se tronaba el cuello para sacarse el entumecimiento.

Natsu: ¿Qué fue eso de no sobrevivir?-Pregunto tronando sus brazos por la misma sensación que sentía el rider.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- Los dos hermanos gritan sorprendidos e incrédulos mientras el sudor les corre por la cara.

Natsu: Te volaré con esto... ¡_Karyū no Hōkō_!- Grita mientras respira una corriente de fuego hacia los dos.

-¡Aquí viene, la magia del fuego!- El hermano menor dice mientras él y su hermano sonríen alegremente.

-¡Se acabó!- El hermano mayor dice. El fuego impacta en la sartén, pero no le hace daño.- ¡Cocina a la llama! ¡Aspira todas las llamas, transfórmalo y regrésalo!

El Hermano Mayor usa su sartén para no solo bloquear el ataque, sino que también para absorber el fuego en la sartén y lo gira mientras el fuego se dispara desde la sartén hacia Natsu y Yuuto, que ni siquiera se estremecen con el fuego que se dirige hacia ellos cuando el fuego explota.

-¡Es una barbacoa de Fairy!- El hermano menor dice con alegría

-Adiós.- El hermano mayor dice

Sin embargo, en ese momento se ve cómo se aspira el fuego cuando los dos Hermanos ven a Natsu respirando las llamas en su estómago mientras todas las llamas desaparecen en su estómago y suspira aliviado. Ver estos choques asusta inmensamente a los Vanish Brothers mientras gritan de terror.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- El hermano mayor grita

Natsu: ¡Ahora que he comido, estoy bien animado!

Yuuto: Oi Natsu.-Le hablo a su compañero mientras se colocaba un anillo.- ¿Qué dices al derribar a estos dos punks juntos?

Natsu: Je, no hay problema.-Dijo mientras cubre sus brazos con fuego.- Mandemos a estos tipos con su madre.

Yuuto: Me leíste la mente.-Dijo mientras giraba su cinturón y escaneaba el anillo.

**[Choine! Kick Strike! Saiko!]**-Luego de eso, vuelve a escanear otro anillo.- **[Drill! Please!]**

Wizard y Natsu comienzan a gemir mientras potencian sus ataques para el ataque, donde las llamas se volvían más grande e intensas a su alrededor mientras los Vanishing Brothers miran con horror lo que está por venir.

-¡No, esperen!

-¡Por favor no!

Justo en ese momento, los dos saltan hacia el aire hacia los Vanishing Brothers que gritan aterrorizados, ya que todo lo que ven son los cuatro que son consumidos por las llamas.

Yuuto: Wizard Dril Flame Kick!- Grita mientras extiende su pierna derecha con llamas hacia los hermanos antes de comenzar a girar a gran velocidad mientras cae.

Natsu: _Karyū no Gokugeki!-_ Grita mientras mueve los brazos hacia adelante enviando una corriente de fuego en forma de látigo hacia los Vanish Brothers.

Lo que sigue a continuación es una explosión "MASIVA" cuando la finca explota hacia afuera en un auge masivo cuando el humo se eleva inmediatamente de sus ruinas llamando la atención de casi todas las personas en la ciudad cercana sobre lo que está sucediendo.

A medida que el humo desaparece, toda la mansión queda totalmente destruida mientras los escombros cubren el suelo por todas partes, los cuerpos humeantes y quemados de los Vanish Brothers son vistos mientras Natsu y Wizard se levantan. Natsu mira los cuerpos de los Vanish Brothers y Yuuto mira a su alrededor inmediatamente comienzan a entrar en pánico al ver exactamente lo que hicieron.

Natsu: Vaya, parece que lo exageramos.- Dice sin problema y en un tono tranquilo.

Yuuto: ¡WAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CLARO QUE LO EXCEDIMOS!-Grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza rugiendo hacia los cielos.- ¡Lo que hicimos era claramente demasiado para esos dos! ¿¡En que estábamos pensando!?

Natsu: Tranquilo, esto demuestra que eres de Fary tail.-Dijo para darle una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.- Que es un mago de Fairy tail si no destruye una o dos propiedades.

Yuuto: ¡No soy un demoledor de propiedades!-Refuto con furia hacia el chico antes de dar un suspiro y mirar al suelo.- Ni siquiera he estado aquí por menos de un mes y ya he ganado la maldición de Fairy Tail de causar destrucción por accidente.

Sin duda, eso era algo bastante triste.


End file.
